Dommages collatéraux
by La petite souris
Summary: Suite à la tentative d'invasion de Loki, Nick Fury exige une collaboration de celui-ci avec les Avengers, dans le but de se préparer à une éventuelle nouvelle guerre. Il ne réalise pas que son passage sur Terre n'a pas été sans certaines conséquences…
1. Chapter 1: Décisions

_Bonjour! Après avoir passé par mal de temps à lire des fanfics, j'ose enfin publier. Ceci est ma première fanfic, l'histoire se situe quelques semaines après la fin du film Avengers. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dommages collatéraux

Chapitre 1 : Décisions.

Maria Hill vérifiait que les instructions avaient été bien exécutées. L'invasion avait causé d'énormes dégâts à la ville de New York. Il s'agissait de remettre la ville en ordre et malheureusement de rendre des comptes au gouvernement qui n'avait pas apprécié certaines initiatives de Nick Fury. Même si une énorme catastrophe avait été évitée, le fait qu'une équipe de super-héros avait été mise sur pied sans en parler au préalable n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde. Maria se dirigea vers la salle principale de la nouvelle base, où tout le monde était à pied d'œuvre. Comme elle s'y attendait, le directeur du SHIELD se trouvait au milieu de la place, à observer tous ses agents et jetant un regard de temps à autre sur l'ordinateur installé près de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Agent Hill, du nouveau ?

- Nos équipes finissent d'enlever les traces de l'invasion. Nous avons rassemblé tout ce que nous avons pu provenant des Chitauris pour l'emmener dans nos laboratoires.

- Bien, je veux que ce matériel soit analysé en priorité. Il nous faut un maximum de renseignements dans les plus brefs délais.

- Compris, directeur. Je vais faire le nécessaire. » Maria Hill s'apprêtait à retourner d'où elle venait.

« Agent Hill ? » Elle se retourna.

« Je veux entrer en contact avec Thor, c'est urgent ». Il affichait le même regard déterminé que d'habitude. « Nous avons besoin de lui. »

« Bien, directeur. » Maria sortit de la salle, Thor était reparti avec son fou de frère sur Asgard, elle espérait que cela n'allait pas être trop difficile. Elle se demanda ce que le directeur voulait pour que cela soit si urgent…

* * *

Tony Stark revenait vers sur ce qui restait de son bureau, sa tour comportait encore les vestiges de l'invasion des « créatures ». Il se servit un verre (les bouteilles ayant miraculeusement survécu) et s'assit en soupirant sur le bout de canapé qu'il lui restait, non sans avoir failli tomber en se prenant le pied dans le trou du plancher formé par l'activité « Loki-hochet » de Hulk. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'accorder un peu de repos bien mérité. Depuis quelques semaines, il était pris dans les rénovations de la tour. Heureusement son laboratoire n'avait subi aucun dégât majeur et il avait pu récupérer la quasi-totalité de son matériel. Il songea à faire une petite pause avant de retourner travailler, bien que la nuit fût tombée depuis un bon moment, et ferma les yeux.

« Tony, vous ne devriez pas rester assis ainsi sur le canapé, déjà que vous avez des côtes fêlées, le médecin vous a ordonné du repos ! » Pepper se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un air furieux sur son beau visage. Tony savait que quand elle était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier. Elle l'avait déjà assez incendié sur sa « mission suicide », ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas décroché son téléphone, et cette dispute avait fini par un baiser fougueux et une crise de larmes de la part de la jeune femme, qui lui avait fait promettre « de ne jamais recommencer une folie pareille ». Il bondit de son canapé, non sans faire une grimace, ses côtes lui faisaient toujours un peu mal.

« Pepper, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille les travaux dans cette tour. Il y a beaucoup à faire. Et franchement, vous me voyez rester au lit, en attendant sagement que le médecin me dise que je peux me lever ?

- JE supervise les travaux à votre place, et je vous fais toujours un compte-rendu de ce qui se passe. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans vos appartements et de retourner au lit !

- Bien, bien. » Tony décida d'abandonner la partie pour cette fois-ci, après tout Jarvis lui rapportera directement les informations.

« Et puis si vous vous tenez tranquille, vous ne serez pas tout seul dans votre lit. » Pepper affichait un petit sourire en coin, Tony faillit s'étrangler avec son whisky. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'obéir ! Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour lui dire au revoir.

« Monsieur ?, la voix de Jarvis résonna, un agent du SHIELD pour vous. » Tony songea avec ironie que le SHIELD intervenait toujours au moment où il fallait. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, il pensa que c'était l'agent Coulson qui allait entrer dans la pièce, avant de se rappeler non sans émotion, que l'agent Coulson ne reviendrait pas. Un homme entra, habillé d'un costume sombre, il était grand, les cheveux courts châtain foncés, environ trente ans.

« Monsieur Stark, bonsoir, Agent Jeremy Donovan du SHIELD. » Il échangea une poignée de mains avec Tony puis avec Pepper. Il fit un sourire avec cette dernière et ajouta « Enchanté, Melle ? »

- Potts. Pepper Potts. Enchantée également de vous connaître. (Tony trouvait que Pepper était un peu trop chaleureuse avec le nouvel agent). Ainsi vous êtes le nouvel agent de liaison du SHIELD ?

- Tout à fait, je reprends le travail de mon défunt collègue. Je venais me présenter. J'ignorais que Monsieur Stark avait une secrétaire si charmante !

- C'est fort aimable à vous d'être venu ce soir, répondit Tony, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance pour le moment. » Il espérait que ce Donomachin comprenne le sous-entendu et parte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- J'ai un message du directeur Fury pour vous, ainsi que pour M Banner, qui doit travailler chez vous en ce moment. Il souhaite vous voir tous les deux au plus vite.

- Très bien, je vais parler à mon collègue et nous viendrons aussi vite que possible, probablement dans 3-4 jours. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser…».Tony tenta de faire prendre congé l'agent Donovan en le ramenant vers la porte, légèrement irrité par l'attitude de Nick Fury, qui semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à venir le déranger au mauvais moment.

« Il a ajouté : Demain matin. Monsieur Stark. »

* * *

Nick Fury se trouvait sur une route désertique, son équipe l'entourait. Il attendit patiemment dans la nuit noire. Soudain un éclair frappa le sol à quelques mètres de lui, puis la poussière se dissipa, laissant apparaître un homme très grand, les cheveux blonds, un marteau à la main. Thor s'avança vers le directeur du SHIELD.

« Directeur Fury, j'ai bien reçu votre message. J'ai peu de temps à vous accorder. Que puis-je faire pour vous. Est-ce que Midgard est en danger ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je vous ai convoqué car je voudrais que vous transmettiez un message à votre père.

- A mon père ?

- J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec lui.

- Cela me semble difficile, mais à quel sujet ?

- Je voudrais que Loki revienne sur Terre. »

* * *

_J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre d'ici 2-3 jours. J'attends vos reviews! A très vite!_


	2. Chapter 2: Accord

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite de Dommages collatéraux. J'ai updaté le chapitre 1 car je n'arrivais pas à faire les modifications directement. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le dialogue qui va suivre mais je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'avoir une petite confrontation entre Nick Fury et Odin. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Accord.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Nick Fury dû reconnaître qu'il était impressionné, par son voyage en utilisant le Bifrost (réparé par Jane Foster et Erick Selvig une fois qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits), par la beauté du lieu, et enfin par l'homme qu'il tenait à rencontrer, Odin le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, s'observant avec un respect mutuel. Thor avait été autorisé à participer à l'entrevue, et il se plaça sur le côté, pour n'intervenir qu'en cas de nécessité. Odin prit la parole en premier.

« Bienvenue à Asgard. Mon fils Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre organisation. Je vous adresse mes excuses pour le comportement de mon autre fils, et vous adresse ma gratitude pour l'avoir laissé rentrer et être jugé ici.

- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Le retour de Loki était une condition de Thor lorsqu'il est venu nous aider et j'ai accepté. J'ai attendu que vous l'ayiez jugé. Cependant, je ne peux plus le laisser vivre à Asgard. Il doit assumer ses actes.

- Loki est un prince d'Asgard, il devait être jugé ici, répondit Thor avec fougue. Pourquoi devrait-il revenir sur Midgard ? Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire justice vous-même?

- Cette attaque a laissé des traces et il est de mon devoir d'être sûr que ceci était une attaque isolée et que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je souhaite qu'il revienne sur Terre pour l'interroger, savoir comment il s'est organisé et comment il a recruté son armée. Mon rôle est de protéger mon monde, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'une information capitale. »

Thor ne répondit pas, il comprenait les raisons du directeur du SHIELD mais il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait changer quelque chose. Loki avait mené cette attaque dans le but de lui faire du mal à lui personnellement. Et il ne serait pas prêt de recommencer, son père le surveillant de très près. De plus, bien qu'il aime toujours son frère, ce dernier n'éprouvait aucun remord concernant ses actes. Odin resta pensif, puis il releva la tête.

« Vous avez raison. Nous avons jugé Loki, mais le temps n'a pas atténué sa colère. Mon fils a peut-être fait tout ceci dans un but personnel, mais rien ne garantit qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres conséquences plus dramatiques pour votre monde. J'aimerais le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, mais malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire et l'amour de ses proches je n'y arrive pas. J'accorde votre requête, si vous me donnez votre parole que mon fils part dans le but de vous aider.

- Vous avez ma parole, répondit Nick Fury.

- Dans ce cas, je vous envoie Loki dès demain.

- Père, laissez-moi partir sur Midgard avec lui. Je suis la personne qui le connaît le mieux, je serai plus utile là-bas.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es la personne qui le connaît le mieux. Loki ne ressemble plus au petit garçon timide et insouciant que nous avons connu. Mais je comprends tes raisons et je t'encourage à le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Je t'autorise à partir avec lui.

- Merci, père.

- Je vous attends demain. Une équipe du SHIELD va rester sur place et vous conduira à notre nouvelle base. Merci d'avoir accepté, Thor à bientôt.»

Nick s'inclina respectueusement devant Odin et adressa un signe de tête à Thor. Puis il repartit.

« Père, pensez-vous que cela sera vraiment utile ?

- Je l'espère, mon fils, c'est l'une de nos dernières chances pour le sortir de la haine qui le ronge.

- Reste à lui annoncer la nouvelle. » Thor se dit en lui-même que son frère ne risquait pas d'être ravi par la décision du Père-de-Toute-Chose.

* * *

« C'est hors de question ! » Loki se tenait devant ses parents et son frère, furieux. Voilà plusieurs semaines que son père avait pris la décision de le priver de la majeure partie de sa magie et de le traiter en paria, interdisant aux gens de lui parler. Et il lui demandait maintenant de retourner sur Midgard, ce monde peuplé de gens stupides, où il n'avait pas pu mener son rêve jusqu'au bout. C'était l'humiliation de trop.

« Mon fils…

- Je ne suis pas ton fils ! s'exclama Loki.

- Loki ! répondit sa mère, des larmes aux yeux.

« Mon fils, reprit Odin, je t'ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir à tes actes. Tu n'éprouves aucun remord pour ce que tu as fait. Si nous t'envoyons sur Midgard, ce n'est pas une punition. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes ce que tu as fait et que tu aides ces gens.

- Je refuse.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu pars avec Thor demain.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, dit Loki à Thor.

- Mon frère…

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE !, hurla-t-il.

- Tu restes mon frère, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, et mon devoir est de t'accompagner. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Tu me laissais bien seul lorsque tu t'entraînais avec tes amis et que tu volais de conquête en conquête !

- Loki, ça suffit, arrête ! » Sa mère pleurait à présent.

Loki mordit sa langue. Il détestait faire de la peine à sa mère.

« Nous partons demain soir. »

Thor sortit de sa chambre, l'air abattu, sa mère lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le regarda avant de partir, son père soupira et quitta également la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Il avait les idées confuses. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation, ses relations avec son père et son frère, ce qu'il avait fait. Il était toujours aussi en colère et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas prêt à dire pardon.

Frigga prit le bras de son époux, tout en marchant. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Penses-tu que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui ? Il est tellement en colère.

- C'est le seul moyen d'aider notre fils. »

* * *

_Alors ? Comment va se passer l'arrivée sur Terre de Loki ? Que vont penser les autres Avengers ?_

_Une petite review au passage ? Merci beaucoup, à très vite !_


	3. Chapter 3: Intrusions

_Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci à celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire en favori. Je me permets de vous solliciter car pour l'instant j'ai très peu de retour (positif ou négatif). Cela m'aiderait vraiment à savoir s'il y a des points à améliorer._

_Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce chapitre serait aussi long ! J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec papa Odin, mais j'espère être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages. Loki va arriver sur Terre, quelles va être la réaction de nos amis Avengers ? La réponse ci-dessous. Bonne lecture !_

**DIsclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf l'agent Jeremy Donovan qui sort tout droit de mon imagination)._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Intrusions.

Loki avait très peu dormi. La confrontation avec ses parents et Thor avait été difficile. Il tentait de prendre la situation avec dédain. Peine perdue, il n'avait pas cessé de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait fini par s'assoir sur sa terrasse pour observer le ciel d'Asgard, l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vu. Il fût réveillé par les rayons du soleil alors qu'il était allongé sur la terrasse, dans une position peu confortable. Il s'étira douloureusement et prit une douche bien chaude, histoire de se relaxer. Il s'habilla et se posa la question s'il devait emmener quelque chose sur Midgard. Il décida par précaution de prendre son tout premier livre de magie, celui que sa mère lui avait offert, et il le dissimula sous sa cape. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? », répondit Loki d'un air déjà agacé.

Thor entra dans sa chambre. « Mon frère, il est l'heure de partir.

- J'arrive, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je t'attends au Bifrost ». Thor n'osa rien dire de plus et sortit.

Loki essaya de calmer sa colère grandissante (qui arrivait toujours en présence de Thor), et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait lâché la main de son frère et était tombé, il avait songé pendant quelques secondes à sa mère à qui il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir, et à ses souvenirs d'Asgard, notamment sa chambre et ses affaires de magie. Cette fois-ci, il voulait faire ses adieux dans les formes. Car il ne pensait pas revenir, à l'issue de sa « mission ». Il jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui avait toujours été son refuge et ferma la porte.

Ses parents l'attendaient, ainsi que Thor en possession de son marteau et d'un sac. Que pouvait-il contenir ? Et puis après tout qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ! Sa mère enlaça son frère, lui demandant de revenir le plus rapidement possible et de lui présenter cette jeune midgardienne qu'il voyait très souvent. Thor rougit et se tourna vers son père. Odin le prit par l'épaule et lui dit :

« Mon fils, je sais que tu te montreras digne d'Asgard et de ton rang. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci, père.

- A bientôt, fils. »

Frigga prit Loki dans ses bras. « Prends soin de toi mon enfant. » Loki l'enlaça plus fort que d'habitude et regarda une dernière fois son visage. « Oui, mère, je vous le promets ». Il se tourna vers celui qui continuait de se considérer comme son père. Il ne voulait pas d'au revoir, mais il savait qu'il risquait de blesser davantage sa mère. Odin prit la parole :

« Mon fils (Loki leva les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration), je te souhaite un bon voyage. Je te demande en tant que prince d'Asgard d'accomplir ton devoir car tu fais toujours parti de notre famille. Je dois cependant t'enlever la totalité de tes pouvoirs avant que tu partes.

- Pourquoi ? », S'écria Loki. Si on lui enlevait la seule chose qui lui permettait d'être lui-même, que lui restait-il ?

« Je souhaite que tu comprennes qu'à chaque acte commis, même sans importance, il y a des conséquences que tu n'auras pas forcément envisagé et que tu ne pourras pas toujours maîtriser. Tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs lorsque tu prendras conscience de la signification de ces paroles. Je sais que tu en as le pouvoir. Bon voyage, mon fils.

- Au revoir. » Loki se serait bien mis en colère, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il jeta un bref regard à son « père » et suivit son frère dans le Bifrost. Pendant le trajet, il sentit les dernières bribes de magie quitter son corps. Il eut beau serrer les poings, c'était fini. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose lui avait tout pris. Il atterrit aux côtés de son frère et vit se diriger vers eux l'équipe du SHIELD. Un homme plutôt grand s'approcha d'eux :

« Bonjour, agent Donovan du SHIELD, montez dans la voiture, nous allons vous conduire à la base. Le directeur Fury vous attend. » Thor salua l'homme et entra dans la fourgonnette, Loki jeta un dernier regard aux alentours, un paysage peu attrayant comparé à celui d'Asgard et suivi son frère tout en s'installant le plus loin possible de lui. Ce dernier demanda pourquoi l'agent Hill n'était pas venu les accueillir. L'agent Donovan répondit tout en regardant Loki d'un air lourd de sous-entendu:

« Elle ne tenait pas à ce que cela se termine en course poursuite. » Génial, se dit Loki avec ironie, les Midgardiens me traitent de la même manière que les Asgardiens. Y a-t-il un seul endroit où les gens le traiteraient avec respect ?

* * *

Steve Rogers se promenait dans New York. Il commençait à connaître certaines rues, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il y passait il s'attendait toujours à voir les échoppes telles qu'elles étaient à son époque (cela lui faisait bizarre de prononcer ces mots). Il avait passé beaucoup de temps sur le terrain, avec les agents du SHIELD, pour les aider au niveau du nettoyage, voir les blessés. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, être sur le terrain. Le reste du temps, il essayait de comprendre péniblement l'utilisation de tous les nouveaux outils technologiques que Stark s'amusait à lui envoyer ou il se documentait sur tous les évènements passés pendant son « sommeil ». Le directeur Fury lui avait proposé d'intégrer le SHIELD en plus de son statut d'Avenger, proposition qu'il avait immédiatement accepté, car c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être utile. Il avait hâte de partir de nouveau en mission. Il s'arrêta à une terrasse, prit un café et observa l'agitation qui régnait dans la ville. Une sonnerie le tira de ses réflexions. Il extirpa son téléphone dernier cri (cadeau de Stark bien sûr), se rappelant de la façon de décrocher.

« Rogers.

- Capitaine, agent Hill du SHIELD. Le directeur Fury souhaiterait vous parler.

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. » Il raccrocha, paya son café et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Il espérait que le directeur lui annoncerait la nouvelle qui lui permettrait d'être de nouveau en vie.

* * *

Tony Stark et Bruce Banner se trouvaient dans le laboratoire du SHIELD. Une montagne d'objets récupérés après la bataille contre les Chitauris se dressait devant eux, notamment un cadavre d'une de ces bestioles que Hulk avait défoncé avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Bruce enleva ses lunettes et mordilla une des branches nerveusement.

« Hé bien ! On ne peut pas dire que le SHIELD a fait les choses à moitié ! Vous croyez qu'on aura le temps de tout analyser aussi vite ?

- Oh cela ne sera pas compliqué, répondit Tony d'un ton désinvolte, il suffit de prendre un objet comme celui-ci (il prit ce qui ressemblait à un objet de forme ovale posé sur une des tables), de trouver le bouton (il aperçut un bouton bleu qui était sur le côté) et de voir à quoi cet objet sert (il se tourna vers le mur proche de la porte et appuya sur le bouton).

BAM !

Avant d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, Tony s'était retrouvé projeté du côté opposé de la pièce, son dos cognant lourdement le mur tandis qu'un trou géant se dessinait à côté de la porte. Il s'écroula lamentablement tandis que Bruce se tenait toujours à la même place, regardant avec des yeux ronds ce qui restait de mur. Il finit par se précipiter vers lui, l'aidant à se relever.

« Bon, dit Tony le souffle coupé, je crois que celui-ci serait très utile lorsqu'on aura besoin de faire un trou d'aération dans cette foutue base souterraine. Au même moment, Natasha Romanoff entra dans la pièce, regardant Tony échoué par terre puis le trou provoqué par ce dernier. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd et leur dit :

« Le directeur Fury nous attend tous en salle de réunion. »

* * *

Tony, Bruce et Natasha retrouvèrent Steve, Clint et Maria dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle de réunion puis restèrent scotchés à l'entrée. Nick Fury n'était pas seul, il y avait également Thor et Loki. Aussitôt Natasha et Maria sortirent leurs pistolets le dirigeant sur le dieu du mensonge, les hommes se contentant de serrer les poings, Bruce plus fortement que les autres.

« Du calme mes amis, répondit Thor, Loki ne nous fera pas de mal.

- J'ignorais que tu parlais à ma place, rétorqua ce dernier d'un ton sarcastique.

- Du calme mon frère. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Il fit un baisemain aux agents Romanoff et Hill (qui avaient rangé leurs pistolets mais continuaient d'observer Loki avec des yeux assassins), puis une claque vigoureuse dans les épaules des garçons, manquant de les faire tomber. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table, Maria étant à côté du directeur, un ordinateur sous ses yeux, et lui restant debout, comme d'habitude.

« Bien, dit Nick Fury, maintenant que vous êtes tous rassemblés, je souhaite vous exposer les raisons de votre présence ici. J'ai fait revenir Loki car nous avons besoin de lui.

- Ah bon, répliqua Stark, j'ignorais que nous avions besoin du grand mégalo qui a manqué de détruire New York !

- Stark ça suffit ! répliqua Fury.

- Tony, ne parlez pas de mon frère comme ça !

- Thor, arrête de prendre ma défense, et vous l'autre mégalo, on ne vous a pas sonné, je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, mais si vous le désirez, je m'en vais !

- Et bien partez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- STARK !

- Ok ok j'ai compris. Vous disiez, cher directeur ?

- Je disais que j'ai fait revenir Loki sur Terre car nous avions besoin d'entendre sa version ses faits.

- Mais il nous l'a déjà donné sa version des faits, c'est un grand malade, répondit Clint, toujours rancunier par son hypnôse.

- AGENT BARTON !

- Bon bon je me tais, se résigna-t-il.

- Je disais… » Au même moment une sonnerie retentit.

-« Directeur, une personne s'est introduite dans nos locaux ! s'exclama Maria.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Elle aurait utilisé le badge de l'un de nos agents, attendez je regarde. Non ce n'est pas possible !

- Quoi de qui il s'agit ?

- C'est… »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, et une jeune femme entra, pointant un revolver droit sur Fury.

« Nick Fury, je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire. »

* * *

_Alors ? Qui est cette mystérieuse femme ? Pourquoi en veut-elle à Fury ? J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ! Une petite review? A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 4: Révélation

_Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. A ma décharge, un méchant virus qui m'a bien fatiguée. De plus, je devais partir quelques jours à Londres. Devais puisqu'au dernier moment j'ai enfin trouvé du travail (après 1 an de galère de jeune diplômée) ! La bonne nouvelle pour vous est que je peux poster ce chapitre ce week-end !_

_Voici le chapitre qui m'a amenée à imaginer cette histoire. Je vous ai laissé avec un certain suspens à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à __**Pixxxs**__ pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Tu te posais des questions au sujet de la mystérieuse femme ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Révélation.

La surprise était tellement grande que tous restaient immobiles sur leurs sièges. Le SHIELD était censé être une base hyper sécurisée alors comment une inconnue armée avait-elle pu s'introduire ? Steve Rogers fit un mouvement vers l'intruse mais elle pointa aussitôt son arme vers lui.

« Je vous déconseille de vous approcher, dit-elle d'un ton calme, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à vous.

- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Nick Fury, gardant son sang-froid.

- Je souhaitais vous parler, répondit la femme en repointant son arme sur lui. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je cherche à vous contacter mais à priori vous êtes toujours fort occupé.

- Comment vous êtes-vous introduite dans la base ?

- Avec le badge. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas changé de système de sécurité depuis l'ancienne base.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de l'ancienne base ?

- Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses concernant votre organisation. Excepté celle pour laquelle je viens vous demander des réponses.

- Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, s'exclama Fury d'un ton plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Directeur, reprit Maria en dirigeant l'écran vers lui ». Nick Fury écarquilla son seul œil valide sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Comment avez-vous eu ce badge ?

- Il était dans ses affaires. » Elle avait répondu d'une voix basse.

Pendant ce temps, les Avengers se demandaient quelle était la meilleure option à envisager. Ce n'était qu'une frêle jeune femme armée d'un pistolet, des super-héros comme eux n'auraient aucun mal à en venir à bout, mais le motif de sa venue les intriguait. De plus, cette personne leur semblait familière. Elle était plutôt petite, d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux bruns bouclés, et des yeux bleus. Seul Loki avait un sourire en coin, plutôt ravi de la situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas à répondre aux questions du SHIELD pour le moment, et savoir que l'agence cachait pas mal de sales petits secrets le réjouissait. Il espérait tirer un avantage des révélations de cette mortelle, et observait, avide, la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Madame, répondez à ma question, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? reprit le directeur du SHIELD. La jeune femme les regarda chacun. Loki eut une impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui mais il se dit bien vite que beaucoup de mortels avaient des yeux bleus. Elle finit par regarder de nouveau le directeur.

- Je m'appelle Emily. Emily Coulson. Je suis venue pour vous demander les circonstances exactes de la mort de mon père. »

Tony failli tomber de son siège sous la révélation, Natasha, Clint et Maria se lançaient des regards effarés, quand à Bruce et Steve, ils se demandaient si Phil Coulson avait déjà mentionné l'existence d'une fille. Thor jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris l'importance de cette information.

Nick Fury tenta de se ressaisir de nouveau.

« L'agent Coulson ne nous a jamais mentionné l'existence d'une fille.

- Est-ce que vous avez seulement essayé de chercher ? Ou est-ce que vous vous êtes dit que tous vos agents n'avaient aucune vie privée?

- Je n'aurai pas pu soupçonner votre existence étant donné que l'agent Coulson ne m'en avait jamais informé, reprit le directeur d'une voix plus forte.

- Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour ne pas laisser de traces de son existence! Dites-moi, directeur (elle insista sur le mot), comment réagiriez-vous si vous découvriez du jour au lendemain que l'appartement où vivait votre père a été entièrement vidé par des hommes ayant l'air d'agents de la CIA, et que ce n'est qu'une fois au commissariat que l'on vous apprend sa mort ? Dans un accident d'avion ? »

La jeune femme avait élevé la voix, elle était sur le point de craquer. Les Avengers se tournèrent vers le directeur, cherchant à vérifier l'exactitude des propos de la fille de leur ami du SHIELD. Tony fut le plus rapide à réagir.

« Fury, est-ce exact ? » Nick Fury soupira, et répondit « Oui.

- Mais, à ma décharge, je n'étais pas au courant de votre existence, il regardait Emily. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler comme ça. Je suis désolé.

- Est-ce que vous allez me dire la vérité au sujet de la mort de mon père ?

- Oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais vous faire raccompagner par mes agents. Ils viendront vous chercher demain, et je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir au sujet de l'agent Coulson.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Je vous le promets. Agent Hill, pourriez-vous raccompagner Mademoiselle Coulson chez elle avec l'agent Donovan ?

- Bien sûr directeur. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Emily, qui avait baissé son arme.

- Mademoiselle Coulson ? Vous avez dit que vous avez retrouvé son badge dans ses affaires, or nous avons fait vider son appartement.

- Il avait laissé un carton chez moi, il y a environ 1 mois et demi. Je ne l'avais pas ouvert jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne sa mort.

- Bien, et rangez votre arme, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que cette arme vous aurait fait du mal. C'est un jouet en plastique. Au revoir, directeur. » Elle laissa son pistolet sur la table et quitta la pièce, suivie de Maria Hill.

Les Avengers et Loki regardèrent le directeur. Ce dernier tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Cela, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

* * *

« Alors, dit Tony, vous n'êtes même pas au courant de la vie privée de vos agents ? » Il se sentit légèrement coupable en posant cette question étant donné qu'il avait supposé que Coulson n'était pas marié et qu'il ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

« Est-ce que le SHIELD agit de la même manière pour toutes les familles des agents morts ? » reprit Steve d'une voix forte. Il avait vécu les traumatismes des familles pendant la guerre qui avaient perdu un proche et ne comprenait pas que l'on ait pu mentir à ce point.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ignorais que l'agent Coulson avait une fille. Sinon nous n'aurions pas agi de cette manière.

- Est-ce que vous allez vraiment la recevoir ? Ou est-ce une tentative de fuite ? ajouta Bruce.

- Je la recevrai demain. Il y a certains points à éclaircir. Notamment sur la présence du badge et que l'agent Coulson ait laissé derrière lui des dossiers du SHIELD.

- Donc en résumé, vous vous souciez plus pour la sécurité de l'agence que pour le sort de cette jeune femme ? reprit Stark. Il avait beau avoir du sang sur les mains lorsque son entreprise fabriquait des armes, il avait pris conscience de toutes les conséquences au contact du docteur en Afghanistan.

- Je verrai demain. Bon, je crois que nous devrions reporter cette réunion à une autre fois. Barton, Romanoff, je vous demande d'aller chercher Emily Coulson demain matin chez elle. Je veux que vous vérifiiez que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle.

- Bien directeur, répondirent les deux agents.

- Ce sera tout pour le moment, vous pouvez disposer.

- Un instant, dit Thor d'une voix forte. Qu'allez-vous dire exactement à cette personne ? La vraie vérité ?

- Je n'impliquerai pas votre frère, si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez de moi maintenant, rétorqua Loki, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ! »

Tous lui jetèrent un regard assassin.

« Phil Coulson est l'agent que tu as tué sur l'héliporteur, répondit Thor d'une voix calme. Loki chercha à se souvenir de ce moment mais n'y arriva pas.

- Donc, tu as peur que cette mortelle en apprenant la vérité cherche à se venger sur moi. C'est très touchant.

- Vous le mégalo gothique vous allez vous taire maintenant !

- Oh je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible, très bien je me tais. » Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, satisfait de la réaction provoquée. Voici un point sur lequel il pourrait éventuellement se reposer si les choses ne se passaient pas bien.

- Je ne dirais rien vous concernant, reprit Fury, je ne veux pas de drame en plus. Mais je vous ai à l'œil, reprit le directeur d'une voix plus ferme. Je vous conseille de ne rien dire et de laisser tranquille cette personne. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, répondit-il en se tournant vers les autres agents. Rien au sujet de la véritable mort de Coulson. C'est clair ?

- Je suis contre cette idée, dit Steve, je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure solution. Cependant, si vous le désirez, soit.

- Bien je vous laisse partir. Je vous revois très vite. »

Tous partirent l'un après l'autre, Thor esquissa un geste vers Loki mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Tony regarda Fury l'air désapprobateur et se retourna.

- Stark !

-Oui ? Il se retourna, agacé par l'individu.

- Je vous demande d'héberger nos hôtes asgardiens dans votre tour, avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

- J'ignorai que j'avais ouvert une chaîne d'hôtels à mon nom, répondit-il, c'est gentil de m'aider à faire des affaires !

- Je veux que vous et les autres Avengers restiez en vigilance constante concernant Loki. Il a beau ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs, je me méfie quand même de lui. Et l'arrivée de Melle Coulson ne me facilite pas la tâche.

- Ce n'est pas votre boulot de surveiller les menaces et tout le tatouin ?

- Stark, c'est un ordre.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Mais je vous conseillerais de faire attention. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à donner des ordres et faire semblant que la situation est sous contrôle. Directeur. » Il sortit rejoindre les autres membres.

* * *

Loki se trouvait dans une espèce de chambre midgardienne, bien petite par rapport à ses appartements d'Asgard. Il repensait à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son arrivée sur Midgard. La partie n'allait pas être simple. Il ferma les yeux, fatigué de sa journée et laissa ses pensées errer. Il se releva brusquement lorsqu'il se souvint de la mort de cet agent, ses dernières paroles, les paroles de Stark à sa tour _(« il y a un agent que vous avez mis en colère, il s'appelle Phil Coulson »_), le visage de cette Emily et ses yeux. Il sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser finalement.

* * *

_Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez? Loki va-t-il être méchant avec Emily? Que va dire Fury exactement à Emily ? J'attends vos réponses avec impatience ! Une petite review? A très vite !_


	5. Chapter 5: Explications partie 1

_Hello ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Aviez-vous deviné l'identité de notre inconnue ? C'est ce qui a déclenché l'idée de cette fic et que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager. J'ignore combien de chapitres cette fic fera, mais sachez que j'ai la trame principale en tête, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire ! Assez de bavardages ! Bonne lecture !_

_Oh merci beaucoup __**L-Sky**__ pour ta gentille review, cela m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu aimes mes idées. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Merci __**Astartesg**__, ravie de savoir que tu accroches toujours autant! J'espère que je te surprendrai encore!_

_Merci __**Elyon**__ ! Tu penses que Loki n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis. Je dirais plutôt Loki ou Emily ? (sourire sadique). Tu le sauras en lisant la suite !_

_Merci également à mes followeuses !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf l'agent Donovan et Emily Coulson)._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Explications partie 1.

Tony se réveilla le lendemain avec la sensation d'avoir fait la fête pendant toute la nuit. Or il était loin de l'avoir fait. Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, encore sonné par les révélations de la veille. Il avait fini par recevoir un bon coup de coude de la part de Pepper, qui « ne pouvait pas dormir à côté d'un asticot ». Il ne voulait rien dire à la jeune femme dans un premier temps, car elle était très attachée à Phil et avait été fortement touchée par sa disparition. Mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela ne servirait à rien de lui cacher l'existence de sa fille. Il lui avait donc raconté les évènements de la veille, en mentionnant également le fait que Fury ne voulait pas dévoiler les vraies circonstances de la mort de Coulson. Pepper s'était émue du sort d'Emily et avait aussitôt demandé si l'on pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Ce à quoi Tony n'avait aucune idée. Il ignorait comment l'aider. De plus il devait surveiller également Loki. Qui sait quel nouveau plan machiavélique il pouvait imaginer ?

Il finit par se lever, prendre une douche, s'habiller et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aurait grand besoin de caféine aujourd'hui ! Le reste de l'équipe était déjà présente autour de la table, n'ayant visiblement pas plus dormi que lui, à l'exception peut-être du couple de tueurs, comme il les appelait en cachette. Ces deux-là n'étaient visiblement pas perturbés par grand-chose. Steve regardait sa tasse, songeur, Bruce prenait de petites gorgées, fixant la baie vitrée, Natasha tournait depuis 3 bonnes minutes sa cuillère dans sa tasse et Clint avait sa main agrippée à la sienne, la fixant comme si elle allait lui dévoiler le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers. Seul Thor continuait de se comporter normalement puisqu'il avalait de grandes gorgées et se resservait presqu'aussitôt. Tony songea qu'il faudrait qu'il lui achète une tasse plus adéquate à la quantité avalée par le dieu du Tonnerre. Il se demanda quelle boisson pourrait l'assommer. C'était quelque chose à vérifier ! Seul Tête de Bouc manquait à l'appel, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

« Hé bien, je vois qu'on a tous la même tête aujourd'hui !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez bien dormi, Stark, rétorqua Steve, vous avez des poches sous les yeux !

- Non, j'ai dansé la macarena dans mon lit pendant toute la nuit !

- La macarena? reprit Steve ahuri.

- Oui, vous savez cette chorégraphie là… Enfin bref passons.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ? dit Steve.

- Les ordres de Fury sont clairs, répondit Bruce, on ne doit rien dire concernant la mort officielle de Coulson.

- Donc, nous allons continuer à obéir aux ordres de façon à ce que le borgne puisse faire ses petites affaires et régler le « problème ».

- Modérez vos propos, Tony Stark, dit Thor, Fury le fait dans le but de protéger Loki.

- Vous voulez dire, pour minimiser les risques vis-à-vis de votre frère, dit Steve.

- Cher Asgardien, veuillez m'excuser, mais il me semble que le fait d'éviter de dire la vérité qui concerne directement votre frère, n'a pas pour motif de le protéger parce que le directeur éprouve de l'affection pour lui, répondit Tony, moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? répondit Thor en haussant le ton, agrippant sa tasse avec plus de force.

- Allons soyez lucide un instant, Fury souhaite préserver Loki parce qu'il a besoin de lui !

- Un échange de renseignements, ajouta Steve.

- Vous pensez que cela a un rapport avec le Tesseract ? demanda Bruce.

- Le SHIELD n'a plus le Tesseract en sa possession, répondit Clint, tous les documents ont été détruits. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait trouvé une nouvelle source d'énergie.

- Et quand bien même il aurait trouvé une autre forme d'énergie, en quoi cela concerne Loki ? ajouta Natasha.

- Ce n'est pas pour une forme d'énergie, lui répondit Thor, en se levant de table. A moins que Fury cache encore quelque chose.

- Quel est la raison de votre retour, et surtout celle de votre frère ?

- Fury souhaite interroger Loki sur les circonstances de sa tentative d'invasion, ses motivations, comment il a recruté son armée. Il voulait être sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque isolée, afin que votre monde ne coure plus aucun risque.

- Il s'agissait pourtant d'une attaque vous visant personnellement si je ne me trompe pas, dit Steve.

- Pour moi oui, mais le directeur n'en a pas l'air convaincu.

- Donc ceci serait la raison officielle du retour de Loki, répondit la Veuve noire. Et vous ?

- Je suis là pour essayer d'aider mon frère. Les derniers temps sur Asgard ont été très durs, aussi bien pour ma famille que pour Loki. Sa colère le rend sourd à tout repentir. Père ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'en sortir.

- Vous croyez que vous allez y arriver ? Loki vous déteste, il a même essayé de vous tuer.

- J'ai toujours l'espoir de le ramener à la raison et de lui faire reconnaître ses torts.

- Bon, cela apporte un éclairage sur certains points. Il reste pourtant une question à répondre. Que faisons-nous par rapport à la fille de Coulson ? interrogea Bruce.

- Nous devons la protéger de Loki, répondit Steve.

- Loki ne s'attaquera pas à elle, il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, dit Thor.

- C'est le dieu du mensonge et de la malice, il manipule les gens, il suffit de voir ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois ! ajouta Clint.

- J'approuve le chevalier blanc, ou plutôt bleu blanc rouge, dit Tony. Tête de Bouc ne pourra pas résister à vouloir s'offrir un peu de bon temps.

- Concrètement cela donne quoi ?

- Il faut empêcher Loki de s'approcher d'Emily.

- Donc on la surveille à distance, compléta Clint.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, répondit Bruce, après tout nous ne savons rien d'elle.

- Clint et moi allons la chercher à son appartement, cela nous donnera déjà une opinion, et elle va être interrogée par Fury, dit Natasha.

- Et moi en tant que dieu du mensonge, je peux facilement vous dire si une personne ment ou pas, ajouta calmement Loki, adossé au mur. »

Tous se retournèrent brusquement. Loki s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers eux et se servit une tasse de café.

« Vous savez que c'est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes ? dit Stark.

- J'ignorai que j'étais exclu de la conversation, vous auriez dû m'avertir, répondit le dieu.

- Depuis combien de temps écoutez-vous ? lui demanda Natasha.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que vous voulez protéger cette fragile mortelle du méchant dieu que je suis. » Il but une gorgée de café. « Hum, ce breuvage est excellent, je comprends que tu aimes ça mon frère !

- Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous lancer un avertissement, dit Steve.

- Je ne causerai aucun trouble à cette mortelle, puisque c'est cela qui vous terrifie, dit Loki d'une voix mélodramatique. » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Néanmoins, vous devriez vous poser la question. De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ? De ce que moi je serais capable de faire ou de ce qui pourrait arriver à vous et au SHIELD ? Car il n'y a pas que moi qui suis concerné dans l'histoire. » Il sortit, jetant un froid dans la salle.

« Bon, pour l'instant nous n'aurons qu'à exercer une surveillance mineure, dit Steve, Stark, pourriez-vous chercher quelques renseignements de base concernant Emily Coulson ?

- Compris, Jarvis tu as entendu ?

- Bien reçu, Monsieur, je commence tout de suite.

- Natasha, Clint, vous nous direz où se situe son appartement. Nous verrons ensuite pour les tours de garde, au moins le temps de la présence de Loki dans la tour.

- Je vais chercher un endroit, où nous pourrons observer sans être repéré, lui répondit Clint.

- Thor, je vais vous demander de surveiller discrètement votre frère, il ne tentera peut être rien, mais nous n'avons pas de garantie.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

- Bruce, je suis désolé mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien à vous demander.

- Cela me va très bien, répondit le scientifique, je dois rester dans les laboratoires du SHIELD, ils nous ont donné du travail à Tony et moi.

- Parfait.

- Clint, c'est l'heure. On se retrouve au SHIELD, Fury souhaite que nous écoutions l'entretien avec la fille Coulson, Loki excepté.

- Qui va le surveiller dans ce cas ?

- Il va rester ici, surveillé par l'agent Donovan entre autre.

- Allons-y Natasha, nous allons être en retard.

- A plus tard. »

Les deux Avengers partirent, mettant fin à la discussion. Chacun regagna sa chambre, se demandant quelles explications Emily Coulson et Loki allaient fournir.

* * *

_Bon à l'origine, cela devait être un gros chapitre, avec une très courte conversation entre Avengers. Mais finalement mes doigts ont glissé tout seul sur le clavier et j'avoue que je préfère diviser ce chapitre en 2 parties. Prochaine partie : entretien Emily Coulson/ Fury c'est promis ! Si j'ai quelques reviews d'ici lundi, vous aurez la suite lundi soir ! Hé oui on n'a rien sans rien ! Et je vous envoie Tony vous faire une démonstration de macarena ! Review ? A très vite !_


	6. Chapter 5: Explications partie 2

_Hello ! Suite de la partie 1 du chapitre 5 ! Je vous ai promis l'entretien Emily/ Fury, le voici ! Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf l'agent Donovan et Emily Coulson)._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Explications partie 2.

Le réveil sonna, au moment où Emily s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil. La jeune femme n'avait franchement pas l'esprit tranquille, surtout après ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entrer dans une base hyper sécurisée, avec un badge qui fonctionnait encore miraculeusement et menacer des personnes avec un pistolet en plastique. Mais son désir d'avoir des explications avait été plus fort. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'annonce de la mort de son père et de sa véritable profession. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de joindre le SHIELD mais personne n'avait accepté de répondre à ses questions par téléphone ou de la recevoir. Finalement c'est son amie Vanessa qui lui a suggéré l'ultime recours, « où au moins ils seront obligés de t'écouter », lui avait-elle dit. Se retrouver face au directeur l'avait troublée mais elle avait miraculeusement gardé son sang-froid, se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça. Elle prit une longue douche chaude, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle finit par s'habiller de manière classique, un jean noir et un top blanc, mit un bandeau blanc dans ses cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, et se maquilla très légèrement pour faire disparaître les cernes et la fatigue sur son visage. Elle renonça à son petit-déjeuner, son estomac étant noué, et appela à son travail pour annoncer qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Son travail était devenu secondaire, plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est la vérité. Une sonnerie retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte, dans le couloir se tenaient un homme grand les cheveux châtains et les yeux perçants, et une femme les cheveux roux, le visage fermé.

« Mademoiselle Coulson, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff du SHIELD. Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour vous emmener voir le directeur Fury. »

* * *

Natasha et Clint entrèrent. Ils pensaient que la fille Coulson vivait dans un endroit proche de là où vivait son père et c'était tout le contraire. Elle était dans un quartier reculé, l'immeuble n'était pas de la toute dernière génération, mais une fois dans l'appartement, ils furent encore surpris. C'était petit, mais très confortable et apaisant, pas à l'image de sa propriétaire, ou en tout cas de ce qu'ils avaient supposé après son passage. La jeune femme était mal à l'aise face aux deux agents. La femme lui semblait froide, quand à l'homme il l'impressionnait par sa stature.

« Est-ce que vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, répondit ladite Natasha. Nick Fury vous attend, nous devons partir immédiatement.

- Bien, je vais chercher mon sac et ma veste et je vous suis ». Emily alla dans sa minuscule chambre prendre ses affaires. Elle était extrêmement tendue et ne savait pas quelle tournure allait prendre les évènements. Avant de rejoindre les deux agents, elle regarda une photo posée sur sa commode, de son père, prise lors de son dernier anniversaire. Il avait un grand sourire et un regard bienveillant. Cela suffit à lui redonner un peu de courage. Pendant ce temps, Clint et Natasha inspectèrent du coin de l'œil la pièce. Aucun désordre, rien ne permettait de dire que cette femme était dangereuse au premier abord. Natasha avança dans la pièce qui était à la fois cuisine et salon, se postant à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un immeuble de même allure que celui-ci. Elle se retourna et se figea.

« Clint ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit son collègue. » Il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où regardait sa coéquipière et retint sa respiration. Sur un meuble se trouvaient plusieurs photos, certaines avec des amis mais la majorité de Phil Coulson et Emily. Emily tenait beaucoup de son père. Ils avaient toujours de grands sourires, et on sentait beaucoup d'amour entre le père et la fille.

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il jamais rien dit ? murmura Natasha. Nous travaillions avec lui.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Clint sur le même ton. Il souhaitait certainement protéger sa fille de tout ça.

- Il semble différent…

- Epanoui. » Ils détournèrent leurs regards au moment où Emily revint dans la pièce. Elle vit leurs regards et devina qu'ils avaient découvert les photos.

« Je suis prête. »

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un répondeur. » La quatrième sonnerie retentit suivie du bip indiquant la mise en route. Clint et Natasha écoutèrent le message d'accueil d'Emily, traditionnel. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la porte, quand ils entendirent l'interlocuteur.

« Emily, c'est Brian. Ca fait la dixième fois que je t'appelle. Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages. J'ai appris que ton père était mort. Je suis désolé. Et je regrette ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'en prie Emily, pardonne moi. Je voudrais qu'on se revoie. Tu me manques. J'essayerai de passer te voir ce soir à ton travail. Je t'embrasse ». Il raccrocha. Clint et Natasha observèrent Emily, pétrifiée. A priori, la jeune femme n'était pas heureuse de l'appel dudit Brian.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda l'agent Romanoff.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se ressaisissant. . Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu surprise.»

Ils quittèrent l'immeuble et entrèrent dans la voiture du SHIELD, Emily à l'arrière de la voiture. Au moment d'entrer dans la voiture, Clint et Natasha se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Pour eux ce n'était pas rien.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Coulson, merci d'être venue. Je tenais à m'excuser pour la façon dont se sont déroulés les évènements. Et toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre père. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Emily s'assit maladroitement face à Nick Fury. Elle avait beau être déjà entrée dans la base, elle n'en avait vu qu'une petite partie. Cette base grouillait d'hommes et de femmes, un gros bloc de béton froid et équipé de technologies dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle frissonna.

« Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas que l'agent Coulson avait une fille. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez eu connaissance de l'existence du SHIELD et que votre père en faisait partie.

- Par un carton qu'il avait laissé chez moi, il y a environ deux mois. Il m'a dit que c'était des affaires dont il ne voulait plus mais qui pourraient m'être utile un jour.

- Quand et comment avez-vous appris sa mort ?

- Il y a trois semaines, quand je suis rentrée de Stockholm. »Emily se remémora les trois dernières semaines, à partir du jour où tout avait basculé.

_Flashback :_

_Emily était enfin de retour. Son voyage l'avait littéralement épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre une douche et se réfugier sous la couette pour 12 heures minimum de sommeil ! Elle posa sa valise dans l'entrée, se débarrassa de son imper, et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur. Elle espérait avoir un message de son père, elle avait cherché à le joindre dès son arrivée à l'aéroport mais il était sur messagerie. Peut-être avait-il effectué un vol supplémentaire ? Pendant ce temps, elle alla dans la partie cuisine se préparer un encas. Un message annonçant qu'elle avait reçu un colis, un autre de son amie Vanessa qui espérait qu'elle était bien rentrée. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix affolée de la voisine de son père._

_« Emily, bonjour c'est Mme Dash. Je suis désolée de vous appeler mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Des hommes sont venus dans l'appartement de votre père, ils ont tout pris. J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas eu non plus de ses nouvelles, je vous en prie venez vite. »_

_Ni une ni deux, Emily prit son sac et se rua vers le bus, essayant de rappeler plusieurs fois son père, qui ne répondait toujours pas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, se demandant pourquoi des gens avaient vidé l'appartement. Etait-ce un cambriolage ? Devant la voisine de palier ? Elle s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables mais aucun ne répondait à toutes ses questions. Elle arriva finalement devant l'immeuble où vivait son père, un quartier tranquille, monta les étages quatre à quatre et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la sonnette de son appartement. Personne ne répondant, elle appuya avec la même force sur celle de Mme Dash. Un aboiement lui parvint, et Mme Dash lui ouvrit la porte, son pékinois dans les bras._

_« Ma petite Emily, vous voilà enfin ! J'étais tellement inquiète, j'espérais qu'il ne vous était rien arrivé ! Oh mon dieu c'est affreux ! J'ai voulu les arrêter mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai rien pu faire !_

_- Du calme Mme Dash, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?_

_- Ca s'est passé i jours. Des hommes sont venus avec de grosses voitures, ils ont forcé la porte d'entrée et ils ont tout pris ! Je leur ai dit que quelqu'un vivait ici, mais ils m'ont répondu qu'ils connaissaient Phil Coulson et qu'il déménageait ! Ils étaient tellement nombreux et comme dans les films, on aurait dit des agents du FBI ou de la CIA ! Dites-moi je vous en prie, vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre père ?_

_- Non, répondit Emily devenue blanche comme un linge au fur et à mesure du discours de la vielle dame. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, ça fait plusieurs jours._

_- je suis désolée ma petite, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Vous devriez aller voir la police._

_- C'est ce que je vais faire, merci de m'avoir averti Mme Dash, je vous tiens au courant. »_

_Emily redescendit les étages, encore plus inquiète qu'à son arrivée et marcha vite vers le commissariat du coin. Heureusement celui-ci se trouvait à deux rues seulement. Elle entra à l'intérieur et s'adressa au premier policier qui passait._

_« Bonjour. Je viens signaler une disparition inquiétante._

_- De qui s'agit-il ?_

_- De mon père, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il était affecté sur un vol, il est copilote. De plus on a vidé son appartement._

_- Installez-vous ici. Je vais regarder le fichier. Comment s'appelait votre père._

_- Phil Coulson. »_

_L'agent pianota sur son ordinateur, Emily attendait ce qui lui semblait être les minutes les plus longues de sa vie._

_« Mademoiselle ? Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre père. L'avion dans lequel il voyageait s'est écrasé. Il n'y a aucun survivant. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Toutes mes condoléances. »_

_Emily ne distinguait plus le visage de l'agent, qui la regardait avec compassion. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle eut tout juste la force de se lever, remercier l'agent et de reprendre le bus pour rentrer chez elle. Après s'être enfermée chez elle, elle posa son regard sur les photos d'elle et de son père, et elle s'effondra, en larmes._

_Dès le lendemain, elle appela son amie Vanessa, qui vint aussitôt pour la réconforter. Ensemble, elles appelèrent la compagnie aérienne, mais on leur répondit qu'aucun Phil Coulson n'avait travaillé pour elle ! Elles téléphonèrent ensuite à tous les cimetières et services mortuaires, mais là encore aucune tombe ou incinération au nom de Phil Coulson. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé! Emily sombra dans la déprime. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait son armoire, elle retrouva le carton que son père lui avait déposé. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda. Des dessins qu'elle lui avait fait, petite, des photos, et bien dissimulé au fond un dossier avec une clé USB. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la pochette au nom du SHIELD qui contenait un dossier au nom de son père ainsi que son badge! Elle mit ensuite la clé sur son ordinateur mais tout était crypté. C'est avec Vanessa, une vraie hackeuse, qu'elle avait pu décrypter les informations et découvrir que son père faisait partie de l'organisation. Il y avait également les noms des bases, quelques informations sur un certain Nick Fury, bref un vrai dossier d'espion. Après être restées quelques minutes silencieuses, les deux amies cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes sur internet tous les renseignements qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Elles finirent par avoir un numéro de téléphone._

_« Il faut que tu appelles Emily, c'est ta seule chance de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé._

_- Tu crois ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?_

_- Tu ne le sauras que si tu appelles. »_

_La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro. Au bout de longues secondes, une femme répondit. Emily demanda à parler à Nick Fury ou au moins à l'un de ses agents, que c'était urgent. La personne au bout du fil lui demanda de rappeler une autre fois. Et cela continua pendant deux semaines. A chaque fois qu'Emily appelait, on lui disait de rappeler plus tard ou on la dirigeait vers le mauvais service. C'était Vanessa qui avait pris les choses en main en récupérant la dernière adresse de la nouvelle base et en lui conseillant de carrément se déplacer. Emily n'hésita pas longtemps. C'était son père, hors de question de rester ainsi ! Elle allait entrer et arriverait ce qui arriverait._

* * *

Emily se tut, et regarda le directeur du SHIELD. Raconter les dernières semaines lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, elle avait tout expliqué sauf que les informations de la clé étaient cryptées et que c'était Vanessa qui les avait décodées. Elle ne tenait pas à mettre son amie dans de mauvais draps.

« Mademoiselle Coulson, je vous remercie pour vos réponses. L'agent Coulson a commis une faute en vous donnant des informations confidentielles, mais je ne le blâmerais pas.

- Monsieur Fury, dites-moi la vérité, comment est mort mon père ?

- Votre père est mort lors de l'attaque de New York par des créatures venant d'un autre monde. Il a reçu un coup mortel alors qu'il tentait d'évacuer des civils. Votre père était un de mes meilleurs agents, il était exemplaire. Je regrette beaucoup sa disparition. Je vais faire en sorte que vous récupériez les affaires que nous avons prises.

- Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'existe ? Il y avait plein de photos dans l'appartement, des lettres !

- Je n'en sais rien, honnêtement. Je vous tiendrez informé. Je vous remercie, mademoiselle. » Il se leva et lui serra la main. Emily sut qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus, mais quelque part c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Qu'elle connaissait enfin la vérité. Elle allait refermer la porte quand elle dit :

« Monsieur Fury, une dernière question : où est enterré mon père ?

- Dans un cimetière réservé à nos agents, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Nous pourrons vous y conduire quand vous le souhaiterez.

- Très bien. Au revoir.»

Emily referma la porte et poussa un lourd soupir. La boucle était bouclée.

* * *

Les Avengers avaient tout entendu. Pas un mot n'était sorti pendant la discussion entre Fury et Emily Coulson. Ce fut Bruce Banner qui brisa le silence le premier :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité ?

* * *

_Chapitre pas très gai, je le reconnais mais essentiel pour comprendre dans quel état d'esprit est Emily. La prochaine fois, suite de la discussion entre Avengers et Loki devrait repointer le bout de son nez ! Une petite review pour la route ? A très vite !_


	7. Chapter 6: Puzzle

_Bonjour ! Légèrement en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais pour excuse c'était ma première semaine de travail, il fallait que je reprenne le rythme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas forcément dire que je posterai moins vite (au moins un chapitre par semaine voire 2 si j'y arrive). J'arrête le style larmoyant, on va bientôt passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci __**Rose-Eliade**__ pour ton petit mot ! Comme tu le dis, il y a encore des cartes à abattre, et dans les 2 camps. Reste à savoir qui va jouer en premier…_

_Un merci spécial à __**Nafrayu**__ pour ton soutien et ta fidélité !_

_Et merci à mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, l'agent Donovan, Mme Dash, et tous ceux que j'inventerai nécessaire à l'histoire !)._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Puzzle.

_Les Avengers avaient tout entendu. Pas un mot n'était sorti pendant la discussion entre Fury et Emily Coulson. Ce fut Bruce Banner qui brisa le silence le premier :_

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité ? _

Steve répondit aussitôt :

« Son explication paraît valable. Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert pendant cette période. Je me demande juste comment le SHIELD a pu passer à côté d'une information aussi importante. Vous qui êtes allés la chercher, comment vous a-t-elle semblée ?

- Je pense qu'Emily est réellement la fille de Coulson, reprit Clint. Elle a des photos de lui chez elle, la ressemblance est flagrante. Et je n'ai rien vu qui puisse laisser penser que ces photos sont des montages. Coulson est complètement différent sur ces clichés, il aimait vraiment sa fille. Qu'en penses-tu Natasha ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Emily est vraiment sa fille. Cependant je pense qu'elle dissimule son vrai visage. Elle paraissait très sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle a débarquée, et aujourd'hui très fragile.

- Dit celle qui s'est fait passer pour une secrétaire et qui était en réalité une espionne, rétorqua Tony (il avait toujours en travers l'infiltration de la Veuve noire). Mais je crois que c'est la vérité, du moins en partie.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle mente ? dit Thor. Pour moi, sa version de l'histoire semble plausible.

- Disons qu'elle a dû dire une partie de la vérité. Par exemple, la clé USB. Coulson était un agent méticuleux. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait donnée des informations de cette manière, alors que tout le monde aurait pu tomber dessus. A mon avis, elle protège ses arrières.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert sur elle ? demanda Steve.

- Très peu de choses. Emily est bien la fille de Phil Coulson et d'une certaine Amanda Watson. Ils n'étaient pas mariés. Elle a 25 ans, elle est assistante dans une boîte spécialisée dans l'évènementiel. Pas de casier judiciaire. Pas mariée, pas d'enfants, une fille bien sous tout rapport. C'est drôle cette description me semble étrangement familière. Je me demande à qui elle me fait penser, dit-il en déviant son regard vers Steve. Dîtes, j'ai peut-être trouvé votre âme sœur !

- Stark, ça suffit, dit Captain, pas vraiment ravi des insinuations de son collègue Avenger.

- C'est sûr que vous, vous n'avez rien d'un enfant de chœur, répliqua Natasha.

- Et cette Amanda Watson ? demanda Bruce.

- Elle est mariée depuis 10 ans à un certain Ethan Barney, mécanicien. Ils vivent à Chicago.

- Il n'y avait pas de photos avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu être sa mère dans son appartement. Il n'y avait que des photos d'elle avec son père, et trois amies. Elle semble être plutôt seule.

- Elle n'aurait donc pas de contact avec sa mère. D'ailleurs elle n'en a pas fait mention dans son récit.

- Donc, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas grand-chose de plus. Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même la surveiller, au cas où. Agent Barton ?

- L'immeuble en face de chez elle est dans un état proche de la démolition, il doit y avoir peu d'occupants, il sera facile de se dissimuler.

- Très bien. Qui commence en premier ?

- Moi, répondit Natasha. Je peux veiller cette nuit, Clint me relayera demain.

- Et vous Thor de votre côté, avez-vous pu parler à Loki ?

- Malheureusement non. Mon frère s'est muré dans le silence. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'instant.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'interrogatoire avec Fury. Je pense que nous pouvons rentrer.

- Un instant, reprit Natasha, il y a autre chose concernant la fille. Elle a reçu un appel lors de notre départ. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de la réjouir. »

Natasha et Clint racontèrent mot pour mot le message reçu par Emily et sa réaction. Tous furent d'accord que cet appel était plus suspect qu'il n'y paraissait et ils voulaient explorer cette piste. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient que le prénom de l'homme, ils ne pouvaient pas en savoir davantage. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la tour, Bruce et Tony restant encore un peu pour travailler sur le matériel récupéré. Ils conclurent également qu'ils devaient veiller à ce que Loki n'en sache pas davantage sur elle.

* * *

Loki balança la souris de l'ordinateur, furieux. Ainsi, les mortels avaient juste retenu qu'ils avaient subi une attaque extra-terrestre ! Rien sur lui, pas de traces de son passage à Stuttgart, son nom n'était cité nulle part ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, seuls les exploits de son frère et de ses imbéciles en costume comptaient aux yeux de ces stupides mortels !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Jeremy Donovan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne vous ai pas sonné, siffla Loki. Arrêtez de me surveiller, j'ai déjà l'autre du plafond qui le fait! Vous avez peur que je devienne invisible ?

- Jarvis nous préviendrait si une telle chose se produisait, répondit l'agent. Je m'assure juste que vous ne préparez rien de mauvais. Vous êtes réputé pour avoir des plans visant à semer la discorde.

- Alors j'ai finalement une réputation ! répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Au sein du SHIELD, oui. Mais pour le reste de notre monde, non. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons dissimulé toutes les preuves démontrant que vous étiez à l'origine de cette attaque.

- Et pour quelle raison ? répliqua le dieu de la malice, la mâchoire serrée.

- Parce que nous savons pertinemment que c'est ce que vous auriez voulu. Que l'on retienne votre nom. Certains psychopathes commettent des actes horribles, non pas par pulsion, mais uniquement pour faire parler d'eux. Ils veulent devenir célèbres, que leurs noms soient sur toutes les lèvres, même s'ils inspirent la terreur. Vous voyez, cela n'a servi à rien. Vous n'êtes rien. Les hommes de votre genre sont toujours les grands perdants.

- Je ne suis pas un homme ! cria Loki, furieux.

- On dit que vous êtes un dieu dans votre monde. Moi je ne vois qu'un misérable qui cherche juste à tenter de prouver qu'il est quelqu'un alors qu'il n'est et ne sera jamais rien.

- Taisez-vous ! Sortez de cette pièce !

- Je vais vous laisser à vos rêves de grandeur. Mais n'oubliez pas, si vous tentez quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je veillerai personnellement à votre sort. Et il sera beaucoup moins doux que votre retour dans votre monde. »

L'agent sortit de la pièce, l'air menaçant. Loki avait du mal à retrouver son calme, par le discours de cet imbécile il avait l'impression d'entendre les propos de son père en sous-jacent. Il était quelqu'un et il le prouverait. Même si pour le moment il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, devait collaborer avec le gigolo Fury, et vivre dans une tour infestée d'agents et de ceux qui ont brisé son rêve, les Avengers. Il devait trouver un plan, vite. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il retourna vers l'ordinateur, et tapa sur le clavier : « Emily Coulson ». Il sourit, finalement il avait peut-être un plan…

* * *

Emily était de retour chez elle. Elle avait d'abord fait un tour à Central Park, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle était restée assise à regarder les passants pendant un long moment, espérant apercevoir par magie son père. Mais il ne reviendrait pas. Il était mort, bien mort. Emily tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son père à lui dissimuler sa véritable profession. Comment était-il passé de copilote à agent secret ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été en danger si elle aurait su sa véritable identité ? Elle finissait par se demander si chaque passant qu'elle croisait cachait un lourd secret. Peut-être que cet homme qui était au téléphone était un tueur à gages, cette femme assise sur un banc en train de lire un journal travaillait aux renseignements. Ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons du soleil devinrent faibles qu'elle se décida à rentrer. Maintenant elle était dans son lit, à une heure tardive de la nuit, à se repasser en boucle son entretien avec le directeur du SHIELD. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'une fois les explications données, il n'y aurait plus de contact. Et c'est bien ce qui la contrariait le plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Elle se remémora soudain ses paroles : _« Votre père est mort lors de l'attaque de New York par des créatures venant d'un autre monde. Il a reçu un coup mortel alors qu'il tentait d'évacuer des civils. »._ Elle se leva brusquement et alluma son ordinateur. Elle repassa en revue tous les évènements de l'attaque de New-York, comment des créatures venues du ciel avaient provoqué d'importants dégâts dans la ville. Elle tomba sur les rushes des reportages de la télévision. De nombreux témoignages de civils remerciant les Avengers. Le nom lui semblait familier. Elle continua ses recherches, et s'arrêta devant une photo. Tony Stark. Tony Stark, le milliardaire, celui qui avait inauguré une tour avec une nouvelle forme d'énergie. Saisie d'une intuition, elle brancha la clé USB de son père. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi. Dedans se trouvait un dossier « Avengers ».

* * *

_Ca va s'accélérer prochainement ! Qu'est-ce qu'Emily va faire de ces informations ? Que prépare Loki ? Allez je vais rêver un peu : si j'obtiens 20 reviews avant le chapitre suivant, je vous poste un OS, suite à mon délire Stark et la macarena. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 7: Rencontres

_Bonjour ! Alors vous ne vouliez pas d'OS ? _

_Suite de Dommages collatéraux. Je crois que l'agent Donovan a tapé sur le système de certaines personnes. Loki va-t-il se venger de cette humiliation? Et Emily que va-t-elle faire? Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, vos petits mots me font toujours plaisir !_

_Et merci à mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et le terrible agent Donovan)_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rencontres.

« Je dois entrer. » Emily se répétait sans cesse ces paroles pour se donner un peu de courage. Elle se tenait devant la tour Stark, plus imposante que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se sentait minuscule. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour aborder le milliardaire? Cela lui semblait une mauvaise idée, elle devait peut-être abandonner son projet ? Puis elle se ressaisit, elle avait réussi à entrer dans une base du SHIELD, ce n'était pas cela qui l'allait l'effrayer ! Et puis avec un peu de chance, il se souviendrait de sa visite. Elle avait réalisé après coup qu'elle était arrivée comme une furie sur Fury (_quel jeu de mots !_), au beau milieu de tous ces super-héros. Quelle idiote ! Elle pénétra dans la tour d'un pas décidé.

L'intérieur était magnifique, un mélange de meubles modernes transparents et du marbre. Est-ce que toute la tour était aménagée de cette manière ? Elle se dirigea tout droit vers l'accueil, où se trouvait une femme d'à peu près du même âge qu'elle, blonde et faussement sympathique. Emily la détesta d'emblée avant même de lui avoir parlé.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Stark, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Oui, mentit Emily avec aplomb. Elle sentait que si elle n'avait pas ce fameux rendez-vous, la blonde ne ferait rien de plus.

- Votre nom ?

- Emily Coulson.

- Attendez, je vérifie. »

Emily en profita pour regarder les alentours. Il y avait 2 ascenseurs (normal avec autant d'étages), plus une porte (peut être vers les escaliers), 2 gardiens de porte. Avec un peu de chance, si elle courait vite elle pourrait s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous à votre nom.

- Vraiment, j'étais certaine !

- Je n'ai rien à votre nom et vous n'êtes pas une habituée de la tour. Pour quel motif vous souhaitez voir Monsieur Stark ?

- C'est personnel.

- Alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Vous pourriez l'appeler, il me connaît !

- Non je regrette.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est très important !

- N'insistez pas, ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

Emily fit mine de s'en aller quand par chance un ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au même instant, laissant sortir un homme. Elle se précipita.

« SECURITE !, hurla la blonde ».

Emily n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les portes, un autre homme l'avait rattrapé et lui maintenait les mains dans le dos.

« Madame, je vais vous demander de sortir !

- Mademoiselle, répliqua Emily un ton hargneux (elle détestait les gens qui l'appelaient Madame). Laissez-moi je dois voir Monsieur Stark, c'est très important.

- Vous-n'entrerez-pas-comme-ça. » L'homme avait du mal à maitrîser la jeune femme qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Je vous en prie.

- Non, dehors.

- C'est bon agent Donovan, je m'en occupe. »

L'homme qui était sorti de l'ascenseur se tenait face à eux. Emily leva la tête et retint une exclamation. Steve Rogers, celui sur lequel elle avait pointé son jouet en plastique les regardait, le visage ferme. L'agent finit par relâcher à contrecœur la jeune femme qui ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer un regard de tueur ! Non mais !

« Cela ne vous ennuie pas si nous marchons un peu ? »

* * *

Steve et Emily étaient assis face à face à la terrasse d'un café, un gobelet dudit breuvage pour chacun. Ils avaient descendus l'avenue en silence, l'homme ne lui ayant pas manifesté de signe d'animosité. Juste du respect. Emily, au contraire, était embarrassée par son comportement. Tout laissait penser qu'elle était une folle, bien loin de l'image que son père devait véhiculer dans son travail, où il fallait garder son calme. Ce fut Steve qui rompit le silence en premier :

« Mademoiselle Coulson, mon nom est Steve Rogers. Je ne sais pas si…

- Captain America ! s'exclama Emily heureuse. Mon père me racontait tous vos exploits quand j'étais petite ! J'ai même accidentellement cassé une fenêtre en lançant un couvercle de poubelle. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir, même si j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était à cause de ma force de super héroïne.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que Phil était un grand admirateur de Captain America, dit Steve un léger sourire en coin. Il avait beau être toujours mal à l'aise face à sa popularité, la joie manifestée par cette fille était contagieuse.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, reprit-elle. Ce n'était pas correct.

-Je pense que même si votre arrivée a été surprenante, vous aviez de bonnes raisons. Je tiens à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre père. Je l'ai peu connu, mais c'était un homme d'honneur.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle ».

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence, Emily s'était replongée dans ses souvenirs, Steve l'observant, admirant le courage dont elle avait fait preuve pendant toutes ces semaines.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue voir Tony Stark ?

- Je souhaitais lui parler de mon père. D'après ce que Papa m'avait laissé, il avait été en contact avec lui, et je me suis dit que peut-être il accepterait de me dire qui il était dans son travail. Je… (elle devint plus émue) j'ai besoin de savoir. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je découvre d'un coup tout un pan de la vie de mon père que j'ignorais, et je suis là maintenant qu'il est parti, à essayer de démêler tous les fils et à retrouver un sens à mon existence. Je pensais que peut-être, qu'après cela, je pourrai enfin tourner la page. Je me sens perdue.

- Je comprends, répondit avec douceur Steve ». Cette déclaration le touchait d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas lui non plus à faire face à sa nouvelle vie. « Moi aussi je me sens perdu.

- J'imagine que votre réveil a dû vous perturber effectivement (Steve fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation). Mon père avait laissé des notes, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse. Je suis désolée, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. SI je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Steve, touché par son attention. Alors est-ce que vous souhaitez toujours rencontrer Tony Stark ?

-Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Il ne parle que de vous depuis que vous vous êtes introduite dans les locaux du SHIELD ! Alors je pense qu'il sera ravi de vous aider. Alors, vous venez Mademoiselle Coulson ?

-Uniquement si vous me tutoyez et que vous m'appeler Emily, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Parfait, allons-y. »

Steve régla les cafés, non sans avoir insisté (_une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire sans se sentir ridicule précisa-t-il, et parce qu'il ne faisait jamais payer une fille_) et ils retournèrent à la tour. En repassant dans le hall, Emily fit un sourire victorieux à la blonde réceptionniste, qui était plutôt mécontente, et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur vers les étages les plus hauts. Enfin ils arrivèrent.

« Tony, quelqu'un souhaiterait vous rencontrer. »

* * *

Tony s'était retourné aux paroles de son collègue Avenger, et un grand sourire était apparu sur son visage en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux, laissant une autre réceptionniste récupérer in extremis une pile de dossiers qu'il tenait à la main quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Mademoiselle Coulson, bienvenue à la tour Stark ! Je suis Tony, bien sûr. Je dois dire que j'ai été très impressionné par votre arrivée, digne d'une scène de cinéma ! Il manquait plus qu'une musique pour compléter le tout! On peut dire que vous nous avez surpris ! Et encore vous récidivez dans ma tour ! J'ai été mis au courant de votre entrée théâtrale.

- Monsieur Stark, je m'excuse…

-Pas d'excuse et appelez-moi Tony. J'ai horreur du Monsieur Stark, surtout venant d'une jeune femme comme vous.

-Heu d'accord. Mais pour moi ce sera Emily. »Elle était un peu déstabilisée par la personnalité exubérante à l'opposé de celle de Steve, mais elle se détendit rapidement.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre père. C'était quelqu'un de très bien, dit-il d'un ton plus grave.

- Je vous remercie.

-Entrez, vous n'allez pas rester devant les portes de l'ascenseur ! Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci ». Emily s'avança, impressionnée par la luminosité de la pièce et la vue qui se dégageait de la baie vitrée.

« Venez, asseyez-vous sur le canapé. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Emily ? dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil.

- Je souhaiterais vous entretenir de mon père. J'ai su qu'il travaillait également avec vous et je voulais, enfin…

-Je vois. (Tony était un peu gêné par sa requête, au vu de ses propres relations avec son père, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre). J'ai souvent été en contact avec lui, c'est vrai. Mon assistante, Pepper Potts également, elle sera ravie de parler avec vous. Il y a les deux agents du SHIELD Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton, quelqu'un qui vient d'Asgard…

-Asgard ?

-Oui, il existerait d'autres mondes en dehors du nôtre. Bref l'homme dont je vous parle est un dieu chez lui, il…

-Mademoiselle Coulson, je viens d'Asgard. Mon nom est Loki. »

* * *

_Aïe aïe aïe ! Notre cher dieu de la malice s'en mêle ! Que va-t-il se passer ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires ! A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 8: Agression

_Hello ! J'ai été un peu sadique puisque j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre à un moment crucial ! Notre cher dieu de la malice n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements des Avengers. Comment va-t-il se comporter avec Emily ? La réponse ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir de lire vos petits mots!_

_Et merci à mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et l'agent Donovan)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Agression.

Tout le monde s'était retourné en direction de la porte d'entrée. Emily découvrit un homme, grand, mince, les cheveux noirs, et un regard qui l'hypnotisa immédiatement. Il portait des vêtements noirs et verts, et dégageait un certain charisme lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Emily le laissa faire, trop surprise pour réagir.

« Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle. J'ai été très touché par votre histoire. J'ai beaucoup de compassion pour vous. Vous avez dû traverser une période très éprouvante.

-Heu, merci. C'est gentil.

-Comme l'a dit Monsieur Stark, je viens d'Asgard, un royaume lointain.

-Il ne s'agit pas du dieu dont je vous parlais, Emily, ajouta Tony d'un ton sec. Thor s'est absenté pour quelques heures. Loki est…

-…son frère, compléta ce dernier. Mon frère connaissait votre père. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion. Si je peux vous apporter quelque réconfort, ne vous gênez pas. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que de perdre un père… »

Il se tut, le visage grave. Un malaise s'était installé dans la pièce. Emily avait remarqué les visages tendus de Tony et Steve depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché sa main et l'avait même pressé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles, la regardant avec intensité. Elle faisait de même, ne pouvant se résoudre à le quitter des yeux. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup souffert de la disparition de son père, tout comme elle. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui rompit le silence.

« Excusez-moi. » Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac, vérifiant au préalable de qui il s'agissait. C'était Megan, une de ses collègues de travail. Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, tout en décrochant.

« Allô ?

- Emily, c'est Megan. Est-ce que ça va ? J'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi.

- Ca va, je…gère pour le moment, répondit la jeune femme à voix basse. Un problème au travail ? J'ai appelé hier pour dire que je serai absente.

- Non, le problème n'est pas là. Brian a débarqué dans l'agence, un fou furieux. Il te cherchait. » Emily pâlit à ces paroles. Elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble.

- Quand ?

- Dans la matinée. Va voir la police et pose une main courante. Il est vraiment dangereux. Fais attention à toi.

- Oui, merci Megan. »

Emily raccrocha et respira profondément avant de se retourner vers les 3 hommes.

« Emily, vous avez un problème ? demanda Tony. » Ils avaient l'air tous inquiet, Loki peut-être encore plus que les autres.

« Ça va. Juste un petit souci de boulot. Ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous, si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Oui je vous remercie. Je m'excuse je vais devoir partir. Le directeur Fury m'a promis de m'emmener sur la tombe de mon père.

- Très bien. Emily je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici. Je vous présenterai Pepper, qui tient également à vous rencontrer. Et voici mon numéro de téléphone, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, appelez-moi.

-Merci beaucoup Tony, répondit-elle en prenant la carte.

- Steve, vous pouvez raccompagner Emily au rez-de-chaussée ? Et dites à l'agent Donovan qu'il ne s'inquiète plus aussi excessivement sur les gens qui entrent dans la tour. On se croirait au Pentagone !

-Bien entendu. Emily ?

- Je viens. Au revoir et merci, dit-elle regardant en dernier Loki. »

Ce dernier lui fit un petit salut de la tête, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Ce fut sur cette vision que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

* * *

Tony avait attendu que la jeune femme ne puisse plus rien voir, pour appeler son armure et plaquer Loki au mur.

« Dites-moi vous êtes du genre sado-maso ou pas ? Parce que sinon, j'appelle Bruce Banner et je suis sûr que l'Autre se fera un plaisir de vous satisfaire!

- Lâchez-moi Stark, vous m'étranglez !

- J'oubliais, vous préférez la méthode hochet ! Il me semble que nous avons été clairs la dernière fois, répondit Iron Man, ne desserrant toujours pas sa prise.

- J'ai dit que je ne causerai aucun trouble à cette mortelle, pas que je me tiendrai éloigné d'elle.

-C'était inclus dans l'avertissement !

-Il fallait être plus précis dans ce cas !

-Et le coup du malheureux qui a perdu son père, ce n'était pas de trop ?

- J'ai perdu mon père !

-Mais vous, vous l'avez tué le sien ! hurla Tony en ouvrant son casque».

Les 2 hommes se jaugèrent du regard, le visage fermé.

« Je vous préviens une nouvelle fois. Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu d'Emily. Vous ne cherchez plus à la voir, ni à lui parler. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un manipulateur comme vous en plus».

Tony le relâcha brutalement, le laissant tomber au sol. Il se retourna pour aller ranger son armure.

« C'est trop tard. » Tony se figea aux paroles du dieu.

- Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ?

-De ne plus la voir.

-Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle se demandera pourquoi. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle n'a pas vu votre comportement lorsque je me suis présenté? Cette mortelle est très observatrice et se pose beaucoup de questions. Le fait de m'éloigner lui en fera poser davantage. Voulez-vous prendre le risque qu'elle découvre la vérité ? »

Loki avait un petit sourire, le même que lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il connaissait déjà les Avengers. Tony se sentit prit au piège, le dieu avait osé malgré l'avertissement. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

« Fury souhaite qu'il ne vous arrive rien, mais n'espérez pas que je sois aussi tolérant que lui. Vous ne méritez pas de compassion de ma part. Pas avec ce que vous faites. » L'homme de métal sortit de la pièce, mettant fin à la conversation. Leur tentative d'éloigner Emily de Loki échouait, il leur fallait un autre plan. Tony sentit que le dieu avait une bonne raison de la rencontrer, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

* * *

Emily se tenait droite, un bouquet de pâquerettes à la main. Quand elle était petite, elle avait ramené d'une promenade avec sa nourrice des pâquerettes, et les avait donné à son père, « parce qu'il ne recevait jamais de fleurs ». Depuis, chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, elle lui en ramenait un bouquet. Elle avait eu peur que sa tombe se trouve dans un cimetière de type militaire avec des rangées serrées. Au lieu de ça, son père reposait désormais dans un parc, à l'extérieur de la ville, au calme. C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Elle s'accroupit et déposa son bouquet, tentant de contenir son émotion. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, mais elle n'osait pas en présence de Natasha Romanoff et de Steve. Elle se demanda s'il savait qu'il allait mourir, quel était son but en lui laissant toutes ces informations. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé à elle lorsqu'il a été touché ? Elle se releva, l'esprit rempli de toutes ces interrogations, auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais de réponses.

« J'ai peu connu votre père mais il a montré par ses actions que c'était un homme d'honneur. Il avait foi en ce qu'il faisait. Il a tout mon respect.

- Mon père a toujours été passionné dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il me parlait pendant des heures des avions dans lesquels il voyageait, des pays qu'il visitait. Maintenant, je ne sais plus s'il y a quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce que j'ai partagé avec lui.

- Il vous aimait, n'en doutez jamais.

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ? »

Emily s'effondra en larmes, Steve se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Il regarda Natasha, qui était restée silencieuse. Elle tentait de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, mais elle était fortement touchée par la disparition de son collègue. Il était un confident silencieux, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler de ses hontes passées, il ne la forçait pas à dévoiler ses secrets. Elle qui tentait de ne pas avoir d'attaches s'était fortement lié à l'agent. Il avait instauré une ambiance calme et détendu, malgré la gravité de certaines situations. Il lui parlait de peinture, de musique, tout ce qui lui permettait d'oublier pendant un moment la lourdeur des missions qu'elle avait à accomplir. Elle le considérait un peu comme son père, le sien n'ayant jamais manifesté d'amour paternel. Voir la douleur de sa vraie fille la renvoyait brutalement à sa propre tristesse.

« C'est parce qu'il vous aimait qu'il voulait vous épargner tout cela. Vous avez perdu votre père, et personne ne le remplacera, mais désormais vous n'êtes plus seule. Nous sommes tous présents à vos côtés. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, merci.

- Nous allons vous raccompagner, le jour commence à se coucher. Cela fait beaucoup d'évènements en aussi peu de temps. »

Emily acquiesça, réalisant la véracité des propos de Steve. Elle espérait avoir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Thor courut rattraper son frère, qui avait quitté la tour sans autorisation.

« Je me promène, je n'ai fait que survoler la ville la première fois que je suis venu. J'avais envie de voir à quoi cette cité ressemble vue d'en bas, répondit Loki d'un air malicieux.

- Je ne parle pas de cela, et tu le sais très bien ! Tony Stark m'a envoyé un message pour me raconter ce que tu as fait. Je suis revenu immédiatement de chez Jane, et j'apprends en plus que tu as disparu !

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton rendez-vous avec cette mortelle ! Tu n'es pas obligé de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

-Ne traite pas Jane de mortelle ! Et je te parle de ton attitude vis-à-vis de la demoiselle Coulson ! Comment as-tu pu l'approcher ? Comment as-tu osé lui dire tout cela ? Comment as-tu pu dire que tu n'avais plus de père ? » Thor avait agrippé Loki par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Je te signale que je n'ai pas de père, siffla ce dernier.

- Peut-être pas un père biologique, mais tu as grandi dans une famille qui t'aime, peu importe tes origines. Comment peux-tu avoir tiré un trait sur tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? » Thor tentait de voir une lueur de regret dans les yeux de son frère adoptif, quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il n'avait rien oublié de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Ce dernier avait été d'abord surpris par l'intensité des propos de son frère, puis avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence.

« Je suis passé à autre chose. Tout comme toi». Loki mentait, il repensait régulièrement à sa vie avant qu'elle ne bascule, une vie basée sur un mensonge.

« Je sais que tu regrettes, et que tu veux dire pardon. Mais par fierté, tu ne le feras pas. Loki, reviens !

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je me mette à genoux en te suppliant ? Jamais ! Quand à cette Coulson, j'étais curieux de savoir si elle était comme son père. »

Thor plaqua Loki fermement au mur de l'immeuble (décidemment ils avaient tous la même tendance, songea ce dernier).

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon frère…

-LACHE-MOI ! »

Thor et Loki tournèrent la tête en même temps. Le son provenait d'une ruelle très proche. Et ils reconnaissaient tous les deux la voix. Emily.

* * *

_Décidemment j'accumule les cliffs ! Quel nouveau malheur arrive à Emily ? (Je suis méchante avec elle). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je maîtrise la situation ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Je veux des reviews ! (ça prend peu de temps et cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur).Je précise que même les personnes non inscrites sur fanfic peuvent laisser un petit mot. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_


	10. Chapter 9: Protection rapprochée

_Hello ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mon retard. J'imagine votre impatience et votre déception de ne pas avoir eu de chapitre la semaine dernière. J'ai vécu une semaine au boulot très très difficile, beaucoup d'imprévus. Moralement j'en ai pris un coup. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir est l'écriture de ce chapitre et vos petits mots, vos encouragements. Vraiment. Alors merci de me suivre dans cette aventure qu'est ma fanfic ! _

_Alors passons en mode positif ! J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre sur un cahier, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait être beaucoup plus long que ce que je prévoyais au départ. Une bonne nouvelle pour vous donc, d'autant plus que j'ai mis un peu plus de comique. J'ai encore fini le dernier chapitre sur un nouveau cliff, décidemment je les accumule ! Emily n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis. Une idée de son sauveur __ ? Réponse ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci encore à mes fidèles revieweuses, à mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et le méchant du chapitre précédent)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Protection rapprochée.

« Non mais quelle idiote ! » pensa Emily. Elle avait insisté pour que Steve et Natasha la déposent quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, car elle souhaitait marcher pour se changer les idées. De plus, bien que Steve soit très attentionné à son égard, elle restait très mal à l'aise en présence de la Russe. Elle aurait souhaité parler avec elle de son père, mais son visage fermé l'en avait dissuadé. Elle se doutait quelque part qu'elle devait cacher ses émotions, à cause de son travail, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

C'est pourquoi Emily était seule arrivée dans sa rue, de plus il faisait de moins en moins clair. Elle avait distingué un homme qui se tenait visiblement à proximité de son immeuble. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence mais ses illusions s'étaient vite envolées au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle décida de l'ignorer. Peine perdue, l'homme l'arrêta.

« Emily ! Attend ! Ca fait des jours que je cherche à te joindre. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Laisse-moi Brian.

- Je t'ai dit que je suis désolé.

Tu peux garder tes excuses pour toi, ou plutôt pour ta femme. Parce que je pense que je ne suis pas la seule concernée ! De plus, j'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants que tes regrets !

- J'ai appris pour ton père. Emily, je suis désolé. Je suis là pour t'épauler.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, maintenant laisse-moi une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Emily, je t'aime !

- Et ta femme, tu l'aimes ? Je crois que tu as oublié de me parler d'elle ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, Brian. Je ne serais jamais sortie avec toi si j'avais su que tu étais marié ! Alors je te le dis clairement c'est terminé ! Tu arrêtes de me téléphoner, tu ne débarques plus à mon travail ni chez moi. Tu m'oublies ! Trouve une autre qui acceptera d'être ta maitresse. Va-t'en Brian ! »

Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais Brian l'attrapa par le bras fermement, l'empêchant d'entrer.

« Emily, tu ne peux pas me quitter !

- Tiens donc, je vais me gêner !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter cette relation. Tu es à moi !

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Brian. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! »

Il la plaqua contre le mur, lui agrippant les mains.

« Tu ne me quitteras pas Emily ! Tu m'aimes ! Je te l'interdis !

- LACHE-MOI !

- Tu vas m'écouter !

- Non !

- Tu… »

Brian n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une flèche se planta dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Il se retourna, surpris, pour voir qui pouvait tirer une flèche dans New-York, et relâcha légèrement la pression. Emily en profita pour lui marcher sur les pieds. Brian cria (pour une fois que les talons servaient à quelque chose !) et lâcha prise. Elle courut vers l'immeuble mais Brian la rattrapa et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, fou de rage. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens mais cette fois-ci il était trop près d'elle.

« Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter.

- Jamais !

-G… »

Brian disparut de son champ de vision, emporté par une tornade blonde. Emily pétrifiée, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ses jambes finirent par céder sous l'émotion, elle fut rattrapée in extremis. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui la tenait. C'était Loki.

« Vous n'avez rien ? murmura-t-il.

Non, ça va. J'ai juste eu très peur. Merci. »

Elle se tourna vers Brian. Ce dernier était en mauvaise posture, maintenu au sol par un Thor furieux.

« Quel homme êtes-vous pour traiter les femmes de cette manière ?

- C'est elle qui est une, AIE, lâchez-moi !

- Je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Brian tenta de se dégager mais la puissance du dieu du tonnerre et une nouvelle flèche tirée qui se planta à quelques centimètres de sa tête le dissuadèrent. Emily vit l'agent Barton sortir du vieil immeuble en face de chez elle, tenant fermement son arc, une flèche dirigée droit sur son ex.

« Emily, rentrez chez vous, dit-il.

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? » Elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se termine en exécution, même si elle ignorait ce que Brian lui aurait fait si elle était restée seule avec lui.

« Juste lui faire comprendre que ce n'est plus la peine qu'il s'intéresse à vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez. Nous passerons vous voir.

- Je vais vous accompagner, ajouta Loki.

- Non, vous vous restez ici, rétorqua Clint, toujours concentré sur sa cible.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Emily soit en état de remonter seule. Et puis, qui sait si ce mortel n'a pas un complice qui l'attend à l'intérieur ?

- Très bien (Clint était obligé de reconnaître que ce scénario était envisageable). Vous allez avec elle. Nous arrivons très vite.

- Vous venez Mademoiselle Coulson ? Loki avait ouvert la porte.

- Emily ? Brian la regardait, complètement abattu.

- Adieu Brian, lui dit-elle, sans lui jeter un regard. »

Elle entra dans l'immeuble et pénétra dans l'ascenseur, trop fatiguée pour monter les marches. Loki la regardait, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle arriva devant sa porte, soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre malade mental devant sa porte, et se sentit immédiatement en sécurité une fois chez elle. Elle laissa par terre son sac, enleva sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau, et alluma les lampes, la nuit était tombée. Elle partit ensuite dans sa kitchenette et sortit de la farine, du sucre, des œufs…

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Loki, intrigué.

- Je fais des muffins. La cuisine est l'une des occupations qui me permet de penser à autre chose. Et puis, je n'ai pas tellement mangé ces derniers jours. » Elle ajouta :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester dans l'entrée, vous savez ? Venez, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Rien, merci. »

Il pénétra chez elle, prenant le temps de jeter un regard sur les lieux. Elle s'affaira à la préparation de ses gâteaux, Loki était en face d'elle et regardait son visage, très concentré. Emily finit par se rendre compte de son attitude. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous vous attendez à ce que je fasse une crise d'angoisse ou quoi ? » Loki fut pris de court par la question.

« Vous devriez. Surtout vu ce que vous avez traversé comme épreuves.

- Je crois que je ne suis plus à ça près. Même si j'aimerai bien que ça s'arrête. Il ne manquerait plus que mon chef m'appelle demain pour me demander de m'occuper d'un dossier à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Comme travail ?

- Je suis assistante dans une entreprise d'évènementiel. J'aide à organiser des réceptions, des cérémonies, si vous préférez, précisa-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif de Loki. Le buffet, le lieu, les invités… C'est un peu plus clair comme explication ?

- Un peu mieux.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air.

- Non c'est juste que c'est curieux (ce fut au tour d'Emily d'avoir un air interrogatif). Je ne vous imaginais pas faire ceci.

- Pourquoi ? Vous imaginiez quoi ?

- Quelque chose de moins… commun. Vous êtes quelqu'un de plutôt posée, en général, précisa-t-il. Un côté artistique et un peu rêveuse, au vu de votre décoration (il s'était tourné vers le salon, agréablement surpris par la sérénité des lieux, bien loin du tape-à-l'œil de l'homme de métal). J'aime beaucoup.

- Merci. Vous êtes du genre observateur.

- Disons que j'ai un talent particulier pour deviner comment sont les gens. J'ai raison pour le côté artistique ?

- Peut-être, répondit- elle, un sourire en coin. »

Loki n'insista pas d'avantage. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, au risque qu'elle se méfie de lui. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à Stark, cette mortelle était très observatrice, il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Elle termina sa préparation, versa la pâte dans des morceaux de papier et mit le tout dans une sorte de boîte électrique. Elle allait ranger lorsqu'un coup vigoureux fut frappé à sa porte. Elle sursauta.

« Cela doit être mon frère. » Emily se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, Loki avait raison, Thor était là ainsi que Clint.

« Mademoiselle Coulson, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, un peu mieux, merci. Entrez. »

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans son appartement, Thor intrigué par les lieux, Clint le regard inquisiteur.

« Est-ce que qu'il y a eu un problème ?

- Non, Emily a l'air de supporter le choc.

- Vous vous êtes bien comporté au moins ? lança Clint agressif. Emily le regarda, interloquée.

- Je n'ai rien dit ou rien fait qui puisse vous mettre en colère, Barton.

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal en votre absence, agent Barton. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? J'ai …

- Hum, ça sent très bon ! » s'exclama Thor, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Loki remercia intérieurement son imbécile de frère, qui pour une fois intervenait au bon moment et de manière appropriée.

« J'ai fait des gâteaux, répondit Emily amusée par la réaction enjouée du dieu. D'ailleurs ils doivent être cuits. »

Elle sortit les muffins du four et les posa sur une assiette. Thor regardait les pâtisseries d'un air gourmand, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit le plat.

« Vous en voulez un ? Servez-vous mais attention c'est…

Thor avait déjà enfourné les ¾ du gâteau dans sa bouche.

- chaud, termina-t-elle hébétée. »

Thor avait une expression satisfaite, puis devint tout rouge. Emily se précipita pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Il le prit et le but d'une traite.

« Je vous l'avais dit, ils venaient juste de sortir du four.

- Hum (le visage du dieu reprit une couleur normale). J'aurai dû faire attention. C'est délicieux, mademoiselle. »

Loki éclata de rire, tous le regardèrent, choqués par sa réaction.

« Un problème ?

- Non, cela me rappelle la fois où tu avais voulu goûter cette nourriture locale, lors d'une de nos batailles. Tu avais avalé une grosse portion.

- Et ? demandèrent Clint et Emily, avides de savoir la suite.

- Le plat était très… relevé, dirons-nous. Ton visage avait la même couleur que ce soir. Nous ne te changerons jamais mon frère !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! J'avais bu une jarre de vin pour m'en remettre ! Quel moment ! Tu t'en rappelle ?

- Comment aurai-je pu manquer cela!

Les deux frères se regardèrent d'un air ravi. Thor était heureux de retrouver pendant un court un instant la complicité qui le liait à son frère. Loki, lui, tentait de désamorcer la bombe que l'agent du SHIELD avait manqué de lâcher. Il dut reconnaître que la situation l'avait bien amusé et qu'il avait parlé spontanément de cette anecdote qui avait fait l'objet de nombreuses plaisanteries par la suite. Ce moment évoqué ensemble le ramena à des années en arrière, bien avant que cette amitié ne se transforme en rivalité.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons vous parler, Emily (Clint avait retrouvé son sérieux).

- A quel sujet ? répondit cette dernière avec hésitation.

- A propos de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Très bien, asseyez-vous. »

Ils prirent place dans la partie salon, Thor et Clint sur le canapé, Loki et Emily chacun dans un fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?

- Cet homme est le même que celui qui vous a téléphoné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est Brian, mon ex.

- C'est vous qui l'avez quitté ?

- Oui, répondit Emily embarrassée par les questions de l'agent. J'ai découvert qu'il me mentait depuis le début. Il est marié. J'ai cessé de le voir dès que je l'ai su.

- Ça remonte à quand ?

- Trois semaines. Je me promenais et je l'ai vu à la terrasse d'un café avec sa femme. »

Emily n'aimait pas se rappeler ce moment, elle était déjà fortement éprouvée par l'annonce de la mort de son père qu'elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt. Voir que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait menti, lui avait causé un chagrin supplémentaire. Après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs jours, elle s'était promis de ne plus souffrir pour lui. Elle s'en était plus ou moins tenue, obnubilée par la vérité sur son père et les découvertes du SHIELD. Mais les questions de l'agent la ramenaient à cette période, tout comme la visite au cimetière quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était épuisée.

« Bon, je pense qu'il ne s'en prendra plus à vous mais il va falloir rester sur vos gardes.

- Vous pensez qu'il risque de s'en prendre à nouveau à elle ? interrogea Thor. Je pense qu'il a pourtant eu une bonne leçon de notre part.

- Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne récidivera pas. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il cherche à la revoir, il la harcèle au téléphone, au travail. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Et d'abord, comment ça se fait que vous étiez aussi là ?

- Loki était sorti, je l'ai rattrapé.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir ! On doit déjà tolérer votre présence, alors que je rêve de vous planter une flèche dans l'œil ! Mais d'ailleurs, vous pourriez très bien être derrière tout cela !

- Et comment j'aurai pu planifier ça ! Je n'ai pas quitté la tour jusqu'au moment où Thor m'a rejoint et en plus je ne savais qui était ce mortel, et quel était son lien avec Emily !

- On a un gros problème. Il faut rentrer à la tour immédiatement, je vais prévenir Tony. Emily, je vais vous demander de nous… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tous s'étaient tournés vers Emily qui s'était endormie profondément. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, Clint se rendit compte qu'il avait merdé, les ordres de Fury seraient tombés à l'eau. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la fin de la conversation.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de la laisser dormir, dit Thor. Nous n'avons qu'à rester ici cette nuit. Nous lui parlerons demain.

- Je suis d'accord, mais vous rentrez avec Loki. Je monterai la garde cette nuit.

- Il vaut mieux être tous présent à son réveil. Si on veut éviter des questions supplémentaires.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

- Très bien, je me tais. Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre.»

Il se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle soupira et s'accrocha à lui. Il eut le temps de voir Clint lui jeter un regard méfiant. Il alla dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur son lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures et lui ajoutant une couverture. La chambre était aussi jolie que le reste de son appartement. Il la regarda attentivement. Elle-même avait été victime de mensonges répétés. Il ne pouvait que comprendre les sentiments qu'elle devait éprouver. A cet instant, elle semblait si paisible et si fragile à la fois. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir eu un peu peur pour elle lorsqu'il l'avait entendue crier et qu'il l'avait découverte, plaquée au mur, face à ce mortel qui aurait pu très bien la tuer. Il finit par toucher très légèrement son visage avant de sortir sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Le soleil caressait le visage d'Emily, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie, elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, à cause de ronflements qui provenait très probablement de son voisin de palier, même s'ils étaient encore plus forts que d'habitude. Elle s'était ensuite rendu compte qu'elle était habillée, et machinalement s'était changée, sans chercher à savoir davantage comment elle avait atterri là. Elle avait fini par se rendormir, lorsque les ronflements s'étaient interrompus comme par magie. Elle finit par sortir du lit, se disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne tasse de café. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, baillant et se frottant les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée, laissant découvrir un homme baraqué torse nu. Emily cria, par surprise.

« Mademoiselle Coulson, n'ayez pas peur ! J'ai juste voulu emprunter votre salle de bains pour quelques instants.

-Ah ! Emily était tétanisée par la surprise, cherchant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté hier soir, je suis Thor, le frère de Loki, lui dit-il lui serrant la main.

- Heu, enchantée, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le dieu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Clint et Loki s'étaient précipités dans le couloir, après avoir entendu la jeune femme crier.

- Rien, j'ai fait peur à demoiselle Emily en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, répondit Thor d'un air tranquille.

- Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle ? demanda Loki avec un regard doux.

- Heu, ça va, merci répondit-elle timidement. »

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un hoquet d'effroi. Elle était en nuisette devant trois hommes dont l'un était torse nu.

« Heu, excusez-moi, je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Elle courut dans sa chambre, refermant bruyamment la porte. Elle se rappelait désormais les évènements de la veille, son entrée dans la tour Stark, sa rencontre avec Steve, Tony et Loki, son chagrin devant la tombe de son père, Brian… Elle se posa machinalement la question de savoir à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée avec trois inconnus dans son appartement, avant de conclure que cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Vanessa allait se moquer d'elle pour le restant de ses jours. Quelle honte ! Elle s'emmitoufla dans une robe de chambre, prit des vêtements propres, et ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle entra très rapidement dans la salle de bains, tentant de se détendre sous la douche. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et rejoignit les garçons qui l'attendaient sagement.

« Vous prendrez du café ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment détaché.

- Oui, lui répondit Thor.

- Moi aussi.

- S'il vous plait, lui dit Loki, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. »

Emily se réfugia dans la cuisine, le feu aux joues. Elle n'avait pas manqué d'observer l'air taquin du frère de Thor, et cela la fit sentir encore plus honteuse. Elle mit la cafetière en route, et sortit tout ce qu'elle put trouver de ses placards. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps, elle avait assez de réserve pour quatre personnes. Elle allait préparer une omelette, lorsque Thor se présenta.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu, je vais faire des œufs.

- Je m'en occupe. J'ai appris à les faire avec Jane.

- Qui est Jane ?

- Ma petite-amie, elle est terrienne et vit aussi à New-York. Je pense que vous vous entendriez très bien toutes les deux.

- Je serai ravie de faire sa connaissance.

- Besoin d'aide ? ajouta Loki, la tête à travers l'ouverture.

- Heu pourriez-vous apporter ceci avec moi ? Tout est presque prêt.

- Bien sûr. » Il lui prit la vaisselle des mains, et posa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Thor amena l'omelette et le café. Emily retourna dans sa cuisine pour aller chercher les muffins de la veille, mais ne les trouvait pas. Où les avait-elle posés ?

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? lui demanda Loki.

- Heu, les muffins que j'ai faits hier. J'en avais préparé une douzaine !

- Mon frère a tout fini. Je n'ai pu en goûter qu'un. Vous êtes une bonne cuisinière.

- Heu, merci. »

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent le petit-déjeuner en silence. L'omelette de Thor était plus que ratée, il restait des coquilles d'œufs et elle était à moitié cramée. Il s'excusa, ajoutant qu'en réalité il avait juste vu Jane faire, il pensait que c'était facile. Il compensa en prenant de presque tout. Emily se fit une note mentale qu'elle ferait mieux d'inviter le dieu au ciné plutôt qu'au restaurant. Son frère prenait des portions inférieures mais avait également bon appétit, tout comme Clint. Après quelques instants de silence, Clint prit la parole.

« Emily, nous avons beaucoup discuté cette nuit de ce qui s'est passé. J'en ai parlé également à Tony. Nous n'avons qu'une solution.

- Vous pensez que je suis encore en danger ?

- Peut-être. Mais il vaut mieux prendre des précautions, du moins pour quelques temps.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Vous allez venir avec nous vivre à la tour Stark. »

* * *

_Wow je l'ai enfin fini ! ! J'espère que le résultat vous plait. Satisfaits de l'explication sur Brian ? L'avantage du retard que j'ai pris est que j'ai plein de nouvelles idées que j'aimerai exploiter dans cette fic. Alors des idées, des souhaits ? Et bonne nouvelle, je suis en train de rédiger un OS centré sur Loki ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez l'avoir rapidement ! Une petite review au passage et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_


	11. Chapter 10: Persuasion

_Ah pitié ne m'en voulez pas ! J'ai encore eu des journées bien remplies, du coup je n'ai rien pu poster plus tôt. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard._

_Alors dans l'ordre après m'être excusée, merci merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews! Le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu et j'en suis ravie ! Du coup j'appréhende de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre (le 10__ème __!). J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et pour ne pas changer, il est plus long que ce qui était prévu au départ. Je garde Loki en mode tendre sous le coude et je vous l'envoie à chaque nouvelle review, ça vous va ? _

_Et pour vous remercier, je vous poste aujourd'hui mon OS sur Loki ! Il s'appelle Dark Side. Alors bonne(s) lecture(s) !_

_Merci à vous mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

_PS : Personne n'en a parlé mais avez-vous deviné l'identité du ronfleur ? _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, l'horrible Brian…)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Persuasion.

« Bonjour Emily. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Tony en la voyant arriver.

- Bien, merci. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire que je m'installe ici vous savez. Je n'ai pas peur de vivre seule et je ne veux pas déranger.

- Vous ne dérangez pas du tout. J'avoue que lorsque Barton m'a téléphoné pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai envisagé moi-même quelque chose de ce genre. C'est mieux pour vous.

- Si vous le dites.

- Steve a eu très peur pour vous. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée.

- Il ne devrait pas. Je suis plus forte qu'il ne le pense.

- Je le pense également, répondit-il en la regardant attentivement. Mais je lui donne également raison. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses, vous êtes entourés de super-héros vaillants, prêts à tout pour vous protéger ! »

Emily allait répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais elle se tut face au milliardaire. Inutile de préciser que la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment ravie par la proposition forcée des Avengers. Et sa réaction avait été à la hauteur de son ressenti.

Elle avait d'abord répondu par la négative, disant à Clint que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Clint avait tenté de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus. Thor lui avait dit « qu'une demoiselle ne devait pas rester seule face aux menaces dont elle pourrait être victime ». Loki n'avait pas parlé, mais le regard qu'il avait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là hier soir par hasard. Elle avait alors protesté, rétorquant qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule jusqu'à maintenant, furieuse de savoir qu'elle avait été espionnée. Clint avait insisté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, non sans avoir pesté à voix haute dans tout l'appartement. Les deux Asgardiens s'étaient regardé, surpris par sa réaction, eux qui pensaient qu'elle serait plus facile à convaincre. Clint lui avait demandé de préparer quelques affaires à emporter, toujours aussi impassible, mais légèrement irrité par son attitude disproportionné. Emily était partie dans sa chambre, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle n'était pas du genre « princesse qui attendait que le prince charmant vienne la secourir », cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils tenaient autant à sa sécurité alors qu'ils ignoraient son existence il y a encore quelques jours. Elle en était déstabilisée. Elle finit par se reprendre, elle n'allait y rester que deux ou trois jours, le temps que les choses se tassent. Elle sortit son sac de voyage de sous son lit et ouvrit son placard avant de rester bras ballants, se demandant bêtement ce qu'elle allait emmener. Elle finit par se décider en prenant des affaires de tous les jours comme des jeans et des hauts simples et un tailleur au cas où elle retournerait travailler. Elle prit également sa trousse de toilette, son mini-ordinateur, et ses affaires de sport. Elle hésita un bref instant avant d'emmener la clé USB de son père qu'elle cacha dans une paire de chaussettes, et elle prit la photo qui était sur la commode. Elle avait rejoint les trois hommes qui l'attendaient et ils étaient partis tout de suite après.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Venez. »

Emily suivit Tony, espérant ne pas se perdre en chemin tant les couloirs se ressemblaient. Après avoir marché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

« Voici votre chambre Emily, j'espère que cela vous convient. Vous avez également votre propre salle de bains.

- Heu…oui c'est très bien ici, répondit-elle ahurie. »

La chambre faisait la taille de son appartement, et elle offrait une vue imprenable sur Manhattan. Le lit était gigantesque et il y avait un dressing, un bureau ainsi qu'un canapé et une table basse.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-moi ou à Jarvis.

- Jarvis ?

- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler comme ceci. Jarvis ? »

Emily sursauta en entendant une voix provenir du plafond lui répondre « Oui Monsieur ?

- Emily est mon invitée et va rester ici quelques jours. Aide là à se familiariser avec les lieux et réponds à ses demandes.

- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Monsieur.

- Parfait. (Tony affichait un air satisfait). Emily, je vais devoir vous laisser. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas isolée, au bout du couloir se trouve la chambre de Rogers. Mes appartements sont situés à l'étage du dessus. Faites comme chez vous.

- Merci Tony. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve l'agent Romanoff ? J'aimerai lui parler.

- Disons que nous allons tous devoir nous absenter pour quelques heures. Une réunion au SHIELD. Mais l'agent Donovan reste ici.

- Pitbull ?

- Heu, oui. (Tony se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire). Pepper passera également vous voir, elle est très heureuse de vous rencontrer. A ce soir, Emily.

- A ce soir, Tony. »

Emily était encore surprise dans ce qui était sa chambre et regardait partout. Tony, lui, remonta le couloir à pas rapides, l'air décontracté qu'il affichait devant elle avait laissé place à un visage grave. Il n'avait pas dit à Emily la raison de leur absence à tous. Une réunion, certes, mais qui concernait quelqu'un en particulier.

* * *

« Bien, dit Nick Fury, une fois que tous les Avengers ainsi que Loki furent installés, je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Je vais vous expliquer également la raison pour laquelle j'ai convoqué Loki à cette assemblée. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerai faire une mise au point. En premier à vous, en s'adressant au dieu du mensonge. Vous prenez toujours un malin plaisir à ne pas écouter ce qu'on vous dit. Il me semble avoir été clair pourtant. Comment avez-vous pu oser approcher la fille Coulson après avoir tué son père ? Je vous préviens, je n'accepterai pas une énième faute de votre part. Et vous, en s'adressant aux Avengers, je vous avais dit de rester en dehors de ça. Cette fille n'a pas besoin d'en savoir davantage sur nous.

- Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, réplica Tony, Emily ne serait peut-être plus en vie !

- Notre devoir est de veiller sur elle, ajouta farouchement Steve, elle a traversé des épreuves très difficiles.

- Vous êtes même en partie responsable, ajouta Bruce.

- Je trouve que les humains ont une drôle de manière de classer les « problèmes ». Cette demoiselle doit être sous notre protection, dit Thor.

- Je ne pense pas que son père aurait apprécié la façon dont vous traitez sa fille, termina Natasha, cinglante. »

Tous se turent à la réplique de la Veuve Noire. Jamais elle n'avait osé contredire le directeur du SHIELD, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres. Même Clint n'en revenait pas.

« Je vois que votre décision est prise. Très bien, occupez-vous de la fille Coulson. Mais je ne veux pas que cela compromette votre mission. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Son nom est Emily, dit Loki calmement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Nick interloqué.

- Cette « fille » s'appelle Emily, répéta Loki.

- Vous l'appelez par son prénom ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous éprouvez des remords après ce que vous avez fait !

- C'est un être humain et vous lui mentez. Certes, je suis lié à la mort de son père mais je trouve votre comportement peu glorieux.

- Ne me dîtes pas comment je dois me comporter ! hurla Fury. Vous êtes responsable de tout ceci !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui mens pour protéger mes intérêts. Vous faites en sorte que le petit grain de sable n'enraye pas votre machine. Même si cela me protège, ce dont je vous remercie, un mensonge de cette ampleur ne devrait être toléré.

- Vous le dieu du mensonge, vous ne tolérez pas ? s'étonna Clint.

- Pas un mensonge de cet ordre-là, répliqua Loki amer. »

Tous se turent, chacun ayant compris la référence à ses origines. Chacun constata des similarités entre l'histoire de Loki et celle d'Emily, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas transformée en diablesse, en tout cas pour le moment. Nick reprit la parole :

« Je vous conseille de rester sagement dans un coin. Ma patience est extrêmement limitée à votre égard. Puisque vous êtes disposé à parler, nous allons poursuivre cette réunion. Avengers, je vous ai réuni pour faire le bilan de la très courtoise « visite » dans notre monde d'êtres non humains. Le Conseil de sécurité a été intransigeant sur certains points. Notre devoir est de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Est-ce que vous avez toujours l'intention de fabriquer des armes de destruction massive, demanda Steve, peu convaincu par les propos du directeur.

- Ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, répondit-il sèchement. Je pensais qu'il vous plairait d'entendre de la bouche même du principal investigateur ce qu'il a à nous dire sur ses motivations. Loki, pourquoi êtes-vous venu sur Terre ?

- Pour le Tesseract, bien entendu.

- Dans quel but ?

- Mais dans le même but que le vôtre, directeur. Rappelez-vous, cette source de pouvoirs illimités, que vous convoitiez également. » Loki avait un ton ironique qui ne plut pas du tout à Fury.

« Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que vous. Vous vouliez attaquer, je voulais protéger. Nos buts ne sont pas les mêmes. Pourquoi avoir voulu envahit notre monde ? Vous n'en connaissiez pas d'autres ?

- Les mortels sont intéressants sur certains points. Je comprends que Thor ait apprécié son passage… bien que je n'approuve pas son attachement à l'un d'entre eux.

- Loki, ne parle pas de Jane de cette manière ! menaça Thor.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Pourquoi ?

- Dois-je m'exprimer davantage ? soupira Loki. Je voulais prouver que j'étais capable de gouverner mieux que mon frère.

- Cette compétition n'a jamais eu lieu d'être Loki !

- Oh que si, mon frère ! siffla ce dernier. C'est toujours à toi que revenaient les honneurs, alors que bien des fois c'est moi qui nous ai sorti des dangers dans lesquels tu nous emmenais. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien, aucune reconnaissance !

- Je suis désolé, Loki. Sincèrement. Mais cela ne te donnait pas le droit de t'en prendre à un peuple ainsi.

- Bon, la discussion entre frères est très touchante, mais j'ai d'autres points à aborder. Comment avez-vous trouvé les Chitauris ?

- Au cours d'un voyage bien évidemment ! Ils étaient là, isolés, prêts à combattre. J'ai discuté avec eux, je les ai convaincus.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous les avez trouvés comme par magie ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Venant du dieu du mensonge, c'est surprenant, railla Clint.

- Vous m'avez bien cru à une époque.

- Je vais vous… ! Clint attrapa Loki par le col, furieux des insinuations de ce dernier.

- BARTON ! Ça suffit ! Calmez-vous ou sortez ! ordonna le directeur. »

Clint regarda Loki droit dans les yeux, menaçant et finit par le relâcher à contrecœur. Il se rassit.

« Je pense que je peux quand même poser une question. Où a-t-il eu sa lance de gourou ?

- Gourou ? demanda Thor.

- Un fou furieux qui se prend pour Dieu le Père, expliqua Tony avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, bien entendu, rajouta-t-il. C'est façon de parler.

- Etrange façon de parler midgardienne.

- Alors, la lance ?

- Un cadeau de mes amis pour m'aider à les mener jusqu'à la victoire.

- Sauf que vous avez échoué. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres attaques à l'avenir ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai choisi Midgard à cause de mon frère. Maintenant que j'ai été jugé et privé de mes pouvoirs, je ne peux plus rien faire contre vous.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit Fury, pas du tout désolé pour le dieu déchu. Vous m'assurez que cela ne se produira plus ?

- Oui.

- Bien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Vous pouvez disposer… pour le moment.

- J'ai une requête à vous faire.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier.

- Pourtant je collabore avec vous.

- Très bien, j'écoute.

- Demandez à Odin de me rendre mes pouvoirs, ou au moins une partie.

- Cette décision lui appartient, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Quoique je l'approuve, je n'ai pas très envie de voir vos tours de magie. En revanche, je veux bien vous accorder quelque chose. Je vous montrerai ce que vous avez donné en tant que « roi ». Vous resterez sur Terre encore quelques jours, le temps que je sois sûr que vous ne nous menez pas en bateau. Vous pouvez tous partir à présent.

- J'ai une dernière question, demanda Steve. Ces Chitauris, ils n'avaient pas de chef ?

- Non, mentit Loki avec aplomb. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux. Je suis arrivé au bon moment. »

Loki savait qu'il aurait dû parler davantage, de l'Autre, de Thanos… Mais il pensait que cela ne concernait que lui et pas les mortels. Si représailles il devait y avoir, ce serait pour lui et personne d'autre, parce qu'il n'avait pas accompli sa mission. Ils reprirent tous le chemin de la tour, les Avengers toujours aussi muets en sa présence. Ils devaient se demander s'il était sincère, et ils avaient raison dans un sens. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il se mit à penser s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi. Est-ce qu'il aurait été apprécié pour ce qu'il est ? Il était trop tard pour changer. Et pendant que le paysage défilait, il s'interrogea sur Emily.

* * *

« NON ! »

Emily se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant très vite. Toujours le même cauchemar depuis qu'elle savait que son père était mort. Elle courait dans la forêt sombre, le cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il n'était pas là et qu'elle était seule. Alors elle plongeait dans le noir et se réveillait. La jeune femme mit quelques temps avant de retrouver ses esprits, puis la gorge sèche décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle entra dans la salle de bains, aussi luxurieuse que la chambre, et se désaltéra. Après le départ de Tony, elle n'était pas restée seule très longtemps. Pepper Potts était venue se présenter. Elle était charmante, lui faisant visiter la tour, ce dont Emily lui était reconnaissant car elle ne tenait pas spécialement à demander à Jarvis. Elle avait ensuite longuement parlé de son père, disant qu'elle le considérait comme un ami et qu'elle était très triste de sa disparition. Elle l'avait ensuite interrogée sur sa vie, afin de faire plus ample connaissance, et lui avait tenue compagnie jusqu'au retour des Avengers et de Loki. Ils étaient tous tendus. Clint et Natasha annoncèrent qu'ils étaient en mission pour la nuit, Thor partit voir Jane, et Bruce était resté travaillé au SHIELD. Elle dîna donc avec Tony, Steve et Loki. Les trois hommes parlèrent peu entre eux, mais essayèrent de donner le change. Elle décida de se retirer dans sa chambre après le repas et mit comme d'habitude, longtemps avant de s'endormir, cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Elle avait bien remarqué que les Avengers n'appréciaient pas du tout le frère de Thor, pour une raison qui lui échappait. De plus, il n'y avait rien à son sujet dans les notes que son père lui avait laissé. Donc Loki n'était pas un Avenger, c'était certain. Alors que faisait-il ici et pourquoi les autres le détestaient ? Il avait toujours été charmant avec elle et semblait se soucier davantage pour elle. Non pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas, elle leur était très reconnaissante de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle jusqu'à présent, mais elle avait décelé chez Loki une certaine humanité qui la touchait. Lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil la veille après son agression, elle avait vaguement senti qu'on la portait et elle était presque certaine que c'était lui. Elle se décida à regagner son lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Loki.

« Heu, que faites-vous ici ? bredouilla-t-elle. _Décidément, c'est une habitude chez les Asgardiens d'entrer sans prévenir,_ songea-t-elle.

- Je passais dans le couloir et je vous ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ?

- Juste un cauchemar, rien de grave.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. »

Emily évita son regard et quitta la salle de bains, pensant qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre un T-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama, afin d'éviter que l'histoire de la nuisette ne se reproduise. Loki la suivit et se mit face à elle.

« Emily, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. Vous affrontez la situation avec bravoure.

- Merci. (_Elle le regarda.)_

- Je tenais à vous dire quelque chose d'important. Au sujet de votre père. Sa mort aurait pu être évitée.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- S'il avait été mieux protégé, il n'aurait pas été tué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il évacuait des civils quand c'est arrivé, il faisait son devoir.

- C'est parce que les Avengers n'ont pas fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Emily, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cela impuni. Vengez-le. Vengez votre père. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation. Maintenant que vous avez dit que vous existez, ils s'intéressent à vous mais sinon ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. Réfléchissez Emily. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme cela. Vous comprenez. »

Loki s'était avancé tandis qu'elle avait reculé jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Ce que Loki lui disait ne lui plaisait guère. Mais plus il s'était approché, moins elle pouvait penser. Il la troublait. Elle baissa les yeux, leurs corps étaient séparés de quelques centimètres et le visage de Loki continuait à avancer vers le sien. Il était proche. Très proche. Trop proche.

« Emily ? murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit Loki, dit-elle en durcissant le ton. »

Loki la regarda, vexé, son visage n'avait plus rien d'amical. Il partit à reculons et ferma la porte un peu fortement. Emily s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Elle avait peut-être trouvé la réponse à sa question.

* * *

_Et voilà le travail ! ! Satisfaites? J'espère que j'ai repris au mieux les motivations de Loki dans Avengers. Emily va-t-elle se méfier de Loki désormais ? Et que pense-t-il au sujet d'Emily ? (Ça vous intéresserait que je détaille davantage son opinion sur ce point en reprenant la dernière partie ?). Une petite review au passage, lecture de Dark Side (et de Hey Macarena que je fasse un peu de pub), vous avez du boulot ! Moi j'ai un chapitre à rédiger ! __ A bientôt!_


	12. Chapter 11: Confidences

_Hello ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je crois que certaines personnes ont été surprises et pas franchement ravies par le comportement de notre dieu du mensonge. En même temps, Loki ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, surtout avec tellement de haine accumulée. Je vais arrêter de blablater et je vous annonce que ce chapitre est en très grande partie centré sur le point de vue de Loki ! J'ai dû me bagarrer un peu avec lui pour qu'il accepte de se confier à moi, mais il a fini par céder ! C'est qu'il n'est pas toujours facile notre dieu de la malice ! Mais ça vaut le coup, non ?_

_Je tiens à vous remercier également pour celles qui ont lu Dark Side. Sachez qu'une suite va être mise en chantier (par contre je ne sais pas quand exactement). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir de connaître mes lectrices ! Merci pour tes compliments !_

_Merci à vous mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, et l'agent Donovan)._

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Confidences.

Loki se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Son plan, qui s'était si bien déroulé jusqu'à présent était réduit à néant. Il était pourtant si proche du but !

L'arrivée d'Emily avait été providentielle pour lui. Ses révélations avaient perturbé les Avengers et il avait saisi sa chance, pour semer la discorde et pour ne pas s'humilier davantage avec l'interrogatoire auquel tenait tant ce stupide Fury. Internet étant, il fallait bien le reconnaître, une belle invention des mortels, il en avait profité pour faire des recherches sur Emily. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, à part son adresse, ce qui était tout de même fort utile. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'aborder lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à la tour, au nez et à la barbe des Avengers, ignorant délibérément l'avertissement, et sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire à cause de l'ordre de Fury, en tout cas pas devant elle. Il l'avait trouvé quelconque au premier abord, bien que plutôt jolie pour une mortelle, triste et chamboulée, une parfaite marionnette comme il se plaisait à penser des occupants de cette planète. Mais elle était déterminée et Loki sentait qu'il devait jouer avec finesse. Il avait utilisé son ton le plus charmeur pour la mettre en confiance, ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il était d'autant plus ravi que lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle n'était pas rassurée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela lui donnait une carte à jouer. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait pensé que quelque chose pourrait se produire, fort probablement près de chez elle. Il avait habilement déjoué la surveillance des gardiens, seul Jarvis et Donovan s'en étaient rendu compte. Au début il avait pensé faire en sorte que personne ne remarque sa disparition, mais cela aurait été impossible, et puis finalement il avait décidé d'impliquer les Avengers, sans que ces derniers ne le sachent. Et il avait eu raison surtout qu'ils avaient envoyé Thor pour le retrouver. Il ignorait qu'il était aussi proche de sa destination, aussi lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix d'Emily, il était plus que satisfait. La présence de son frère et de Barton lui donnait un alibi auprès d'elle. Sa satisfaction avait momentanément disparu lorsqu'il l'avait vue plaquée contre le mur, l'autre mortel étant à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu retenir Thor qui s'était jeté sur l'homme tête la première, alors qu'il aurait souhaité être le héros dès le départ. Il s'était donc occupé d'elle. Il avait constaté que fort heureusement elle n'avait pas été blessée, et avait accueilli son regard reconnaissant avec soulagement. Il avait pu très facilement se retrouver seul avec elle dans son appartement et il espérait la rassurer et la mettre davantage en confiance. Mais il avait été trompé par sa force de caractère. Surpris, il attendait le moment où elle craquerait, de préférence avant le retour des deux autres, mais rien ne vint, pas une larme. Elle s'était concentrée sur sa tâche comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle l'avait surpris la dévisageant, et il avait été désarçonné par la justesse de sa question. De plus, il n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un cuisiner puisqu'en tant que prince (_ou plutôt roi déchu pensa-t-il amèrement_), il était servi directement et n'était jamais passé par les cuisines, contrairement à Thor qui avait faim à toute heure. Il avait rebondi sur sa remarque concernant son travail et lui avait posé la question et là encore était encore surpris par le « métier » qu'elle exerçait, qu'il imaginait très intense, bien loin de son image de femme tranquille. Thor et Barton étaient revenus et l'agent du SHIELD avait failli tout faire capoter avec ses questions. Pour une fois il pouvait remercier son frère d'être intervenu au bon moment, la tension était retombée surtout grâce à son côté gaffeur. Cela l'avait ramené à des années en arrière, lorsque leur rivalité était fraternelle et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des farces à tout moment. Des frères unis.

Le petit moment de répit avait fait place à un interrogatoire de Barton dans les règles, qui dans la précipitation, avait même insinué qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait de se produire ! Heureusement qu'Emily s'était endormie et n'avait rien entendu ! Il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle lui semblait fragile. Elle avait traversée tellement d'épreuves. Tant de personnes lui avaient menti, son père pour commencer, Fury pour préserver ses intérêts, cette ordure de Brian qu'il aurait bien mis en pièces s'il avait su plus tôt ce qu'il avait fait à Emily. Et malgré tout elle tenait bon. Ce n'était pas normal, elle ne pouvait pas encaisser les chocs sans réagir, elle allait bien céder sous le poids de l'émotion à un moment. Lui-même avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas exploser dès qu'il avait su la vérité de la bouche d'Odin et agir avec prudence, avant de révéler ce qu'il pensait réellement. La nuit avait été difficile, entre le Faucon qui lui jetait tout le temps des regards assassins et Thor qui ne cessait de le harceler de questions avant de s'endormir d'un coup. Il avait temporairement retrouvé un comportement amical de la part de l'agent lorsqu'ils subirent les ronflements du dieu du Tonnerre. Dans leur exaspération réciproque et d'un commun accord, ils donnèrent un grand coup dans la nuque du ronfleur, ce qui le réveilla et l'empêcha de faire davantage de tapage nocturne. Il avait pu écouter l'entretien entre Thor, Clint et les occupants de la tour Stark, et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Loki espérait tant.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu, Emily allait venir vivre à la tour et à ce moment-là, il agirait, telle la foudre qu'utilisait Thor. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette dernière se montrerait peu coopérative, se révélant très têtue et moins docile qu'il ne le croyait. Mais elle avait fini par accepter la proposition des Avengers. Il était ravi et espérait passer un moment seul avec elle mais le SHIELD s'était rappelé à lui et il avait dû affronter l'épreuve qu'il haïssait tant, à savoir donner des explications sur ses actes. Loki n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ce qu'il avait fait, c'était un comportement de faible, et cela le mettait en rogne. La soirée fut propice à ses dessins. Il rôdait à l'autre bout du couloir, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Emily, quand il l'avait entendue hurler. Il avait attendu, dans le cas où ce preux Rogers se précipiterait pour venir à son secours, mais personne n'apparut. Il se précipita et entra dans sa chambre, ne l'apercevant pas au premier abord et en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bains se dirigea droit vers celle-ci juste au moment où elle en sortit, lui faisant peur par la même occasion. Il nota, non sans amusement, que cette situation s'était produite le matin même avec son frère, mais qu'elle n'avait pas une tenue aussi légère, ce qui le déçut un peu, même si elle était tout aussi séduisante (_Venait-il de penser séduisante ? Il avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête pour penser une chose pareille !_).

Et vint le moment qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience, celui où il pourrait enfin exercer sa vengeance. Il avait dit que les Avengers étaient responsables de la mort de son père, qu'elle n'était intéressante que parce qu'elle avait dévoilé sa filiation, sinon elle serait toujours seule, sans protection et sans réponses. Il s'était approché, sans hausser le ton, toujours dans cette approche de mise en confiance. Elle avait reculé jusqu'à être accolée contre le mur. Et il avait continué, approchant même ses lèvres des siennes, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait voulu l'embrasser. Lui, le dieu, avait voulu embrasser une mortelle ! Elle n'avait rien dit sur le moment, troublée, et puis elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, n'ayant plus aucune sympathie pour lui. Et elle l'avait renvoyé !

Loki se maudit. Il avait agi trop tôt, elle n'était pas encore prête pour entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Maintenant elle se méfierait de lui ! Quelle mortelle n'aurait pas vengé son père, surtout si elle était aussi proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre ? Cela le dépassait. Pour la première fois de son existence, il rencontrait une personne qui ne cherchait pas agir dans la colère, après avoir été victime de mensonges. Il se dit qu'il était trop tard pour rattraper son erreur, à moins d'un miracle.

* * *

Il sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Emily était déjà présente, entourée de l'homme de métal et de Rogers, discutant calmement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'elle le vit, ce que ne manquèrent pas de noter les deux autres. Il se servit une tasse de café et mangea sans grand appétit à l'autre bout de la table. Tony partit le premier, s'excusant car il avait du travail, Steve se proposa d'occuper la jeune femme mais celle-ci répondit qu'elle avait du travail et qu'elle préférait rester au calme. Le Captain fut un peu déçu de sa réponse, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle serait disponible pour faire un tour dans l'après-midi et qu'elle se proposait de lui faire visiter quelques coins qui pourraient lui plaire, ce qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle s'excusa et partit. Spontanément, Loki sortit de table et se lança à sa poursuite, non sans avoir évité Rogers de justesse.

« Emily ! » Elle se retourna et quand elle le vit, lui tourna le dos et accéléra le pas.

« Non attendez ! Emily !

- Mademoiselle Coulson, répondit celle-ci.

- Mademoiselle Coulson, je souhaite vous parler.

- Quoi, pour me dire d'autres horreurs sur la mort de mon père, et m'inciter à détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage ? Ça tombe bien, vous êtes en plein dedans, je peux peut-être commencer par vous !

- Non, non (_Loki fut moins rassuré à ses propos, son regard était clairement haineux à son encontre_). Je souhaite m'excuser, pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Je n'aurai pas dû parler comme ça.

- Pour quelle raison avez-vous dit des choses pareilles ? Vous étiez là quand ça s'est passé ? Vous pensez que tout le monde devrait se venger dès qu'il arrive quelque chose ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

- Je m'en rends compte. Mademoiselle, je vous présente mes excuses les plus plates. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?

- Je voulais vous mettre en garde. Quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, et que vous avez raconté tout ce que vous aviez vécu, seule, et que vous avez rencontré les Avengers, je ne voulais pas que vous ayiez de faux espoirs. Je m'y suis mal pris. Je m'excuse.

- Hum (_elle semblait réfléchir_). Je peux comprendre en partie. Mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on me dise comment je dois me comporter. Tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi, et même si personne n'était au courant de mon existence, je sais que c'est en partie à cause de mon père qui n'a jamais rien dit. Mais c'était pour me protéger, pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je vous conseille de ne plus insinuer de telles choses à l'avenir. »

Son regard se fit un peu moins menaçant et Loki put respirer à nouveau. Sans réfléchir il lui demanda :

« Je peux vous montrer quelque chose ? (_Emily haussa les sourcils_). Je vous promets de ne pas renouveler mes propos de la veille. Cela me concerne, ainsi que Thor.

- Votre frère ?

- Pas exactement. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Il l'emmena dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, Stark s'étant arrangé pour lui donner l'une des plus petites comme par vengeance, mais il avait quand même un peu d'espace. Emily entra et il referma la porte derrière elle. Elle le regarda, méfiante. Il eut un regard d'excuse et lui montra le canapé, l'invitant à s'y assoir. Elle s'exécuta et il fit de même, prenant garde à ne pas être trop près d'elle.

« Alors, que voulez-vous me montrer ?

- Je vais y venir. Quand je vous parle de mon frère, ce n'est pas exactement mon frère au sens propre du terme.

- C'est votre demi-frère ?

- J'ai été… adopté (_Loki grimaça en prononçant ces mots toujours difficiles à dire pour lui_). Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont vous voudrais vous entretenir. Je ne veux pas que vous gardiez une mauvaise opinion de moi.

- Vous avez du travail dans ce cas, vous le savez ?

- J'en ai conscience (_Loki ébaucha un sourire_). C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi vous être introduite dans les locaux du SHIELD si ce n'est par vengeance ?

- Je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Je les ai obtenues.

- Et vous allez reprendre votre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, répondit Emily fermement. Je ne serai plus la même qu'avant, mais je pourrai plus facilement tourner la page qu'en restant sans réponses. »

Loki médita pendant quelques secondes les paroles d'Emily. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le « deuil » de la révélation de ses origines, même s'il avait appris à les accepter dans un certain sens. L'entendre qu'avec la vérité elle pourrait passer à autre chose l'intriguait. Pouvait-on vraiment avancer sans rage quand la vie ne vous avait pas épargné ?

« Vous ne faites toujours rien pour vous racheter, vous détournez la conversation.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur vos convictions.

- Et ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien de plus à ce sujet.

- Donc de quoi voulez-vous parler?

- De moi. Enfin, le moi que vous ne connaissez pas encore.

- Alors qui êtes-vous?

- Je me nomme Loki.

- Ca je le savais déjà, répondit Emily en esquissant un sourire. Que voulais dire Tony Stark à propos de dieu ?

- Il parlait de Thor. C'est le dieu du Tonnerre.

- Comment ça, il commande les éclairs et tout le tatouin ?

- Dans un certain sens. Vous devriez le voir à l'action. Même moi il me terrifie parfois !

- Et vous, est-ce que vous êtes un dieu d'où vous venez ?

- Je suis le dieu de la Malice, dit Loki d'un ton rempli de fierté.

- Vous faites des farces à longueur de journées ?

- Uniquement si j'en ai envie. Mais ma cible préférée reste Thor. Je lui ai fait quantité de blagues étant enfant. Je m'amusais à cacher ses affaires, ou j'ajoutais des araignées dans ses plats. Une fois, j'ai même fait disparaître ses vêtements devant des servantes lorsqu'il était au tout début de l'adolescence.

- Disparaître ? Littéralement ? Comment ?

- Je pratique la magie.

- La magie ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Très. J'ai découvert que j'avais des « prédispositions » pour cet art. Je me suis entraîné, et j'ai développé mes pouvoirs.

- Vous pourriez me faire un tour de magie ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le père de Thor a préféré me « retirer » mes pouvoirs temporairement. Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas pourquoi. (_Emily fronça les sourcils_).

- Alors vous ne pourrez plus exercer la magie ?

- Un jour peut-être, répondit-il simplement en repensant aux paroles d'Odin avant son départ. » Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ? Et si Odin ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il mentirait ! Il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire où il avait rangé ses vêtements d'Asgard. Il prit son livre de magie et l'apporta à Emily.

« Tenez, vous voyez, c'est un livre de magie. Mon tout premier. Ma mère me l'a offert lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte de mes capacités.

- Il est magnifique, répondit Emily en le prenant avec précaution. C'était un ouvrage très beau, un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait pu observer qu'à travers la vitrine d'un musée. Elle osait à peine le toucher, de peur de l'abîmer.

- Vous ne risquerez pas de le déchirer, j'ai jeté un sort. Il ne peut ni se déchirer, l'encre ne blanchira pas. Il ne subira jamais l'usure du temps.

- J'aimerai bien faire pareil avec mes livres, dit Emily. Surtout ceux que je lis et relis. Parfois je me dis que je devrais les remplacer tellement ils sont en mauvais état mais je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

- Je comprends. (_Il ouvrit en même temps qu'elle le livre_). Tenez, celui-ci est le premier sort que j'ai fait, déplacer un objet.

- De la télékinésie ?

- Pardon ?

-Ici on appelle cela la télékinésie.

- Ah. Celui-ci, je l'ai essayé sur Thor alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, j'ai changé la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Quelle couleur ?

- Rose. »

Emily éclata de rire, Loki se joignant à elle. Elle imaginait le Thor qui était sorti de sa salle de bains avec une perruque rose, cela décrédibilisait complètement le dieu du Tonnerre. Elle tourna encore quelques pages jusqu'à s'arrêter à une.

« Faire tomber de la neige, lut-elle.

- Vous aimez la neige ?

- Oui, quand elle n'est pas gadoueuse. Je pourrais rester des heures devant ma fenêtre à regarder la neige tomber. C'est tellement calme, pur et apaisant. Pas vous ?

- Pour moi c'est plutôt le froid, répondit-il amèrement.

- Oui, mais pensez aux batailles de boules de neige, et ça veut dire que c'est bientôt Noël aussi !

- Noël ?

- Oui, le sapin, les cadeaux, les réunions de famille, dit-elle joyeusement avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Cette année pour Noël, Papa et moi devions aller voir ma tante et mon oncle. Des gens pompeux, imbus de leur personne, qui parlent pendant des heures de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Du coup, on avait décidé qu'on irait au Grand Canyon cet été et qu'on le traverserait à dos de mule pour leur clouer le bec.

- Le Grand Canyon ?

- C'est en Arizona. C'est un endroit sauvage, aride, préservé de la pollution et de l'homme. J'ai vu un reportage à la télé et depuis je rêve d'y aller. Mais cela ne se fera malheureusement jamais, finit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Loki se mordit la langue. A cause de lui, elle ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve. Il la vit plongée dans ses réflexions, un air triste sur son visage. N'osant dire quelque chose de déplaisant, il regarda machinalement autour de lui et vit la carafe d'eau posée sur la table basse. Il se concentra mentalement dessus, tentant de se rappeler les sensations lorsqu'il exerçait la magie, mais rien. Il soupira. Emily avait la tête basse, et regardait le livre, quand elle sentit comme une goutte d'eau sur sa main. Elle la regarda et vit avec surprise non pas de l'eau mais un flocon de neige, puis un autre. Elle releva la tête. Des petits flocons tombaient du plafond, ils n'étaient pas très gros, mais ils étaient là.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez plus faire de magie ?

- Oui, répondit Loki amèrement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Alors d'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Il releva la tête et vit avec stupeur la neige tomber, sans bruit. Les vêtements d'Emily devenaient blancs, tout comme les siens. Il se retourna vers la carafe, il n'y avait plus d'eau.

« Incroyable !

- Vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attendez ! »

Il tenta de se dédoubler, sans succès. Il était déçu car il aurait faire quelque chose de plus spectaculaire mais Emily avait l'air enchantée et sous le charme, il oublia vite sa déception. C'était tout de même un début de victoire ! La neige finit par s'arrêter de tomber. Ils se regardèrent, n'osant rien dire. Ce fut la sonnerie de portable de la jeune femme qui rompit le silence. Elle le regarda.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai un travail urgent à terminer.

- Oh, d'accord. (_Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie_).

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir montré une partie de vous, répondit-elle. Vous devriez la montrer plus souvent. Et ne désespérez pas, la neige ne peut être qu'un début.

- Je vous remercie. (_Elle se retourna_). Mademoiselle Coulson !

- Emily, finit-elle par répondre en souriant.

- Vous savez, même si votre père n'est plus de ce monde, vous ne devriez pas renoncer à vos rêves. Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Faites le…pour lui.

- … Merci, Loki. A plus tard.

- A plus tard. »

Elle quitta la pièce, et Loki se sentit curieusement différent. La conversation avait pris une tournure à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé. Et c'était plutôt agréable.

* * *

_A l'origine ce devait être un chapitre plus long et puis je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait pas sa place dans ce chapitre, donc vous aurez un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire ! Et puis c'est pas mal un chapitre centré sur Loki, non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, sachez que je suis toujours ravie de lire vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!_

_PS: Pour le Grand Canyon, c'est vrai, j'ai vu un reportage à la télé et on peut le traverser à dos de mule! Ca m'a donné envie d'y aller (mais pas à dos de mule, c'est hard quand même ^)_


	13. Chapter 12: Petits services entre amis

_Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires positifs sur le dernier chapitre, qui vous a beaucoup plu. Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à vous faire comprendre l'état d'esprit de Loki et d'avoir apporté quelques surprises. Voici un chapitre principalement centré sur Emily et Tony (avec un futur chapitre qui n'était pas prévu au programme, à la clé). Mais Loki n'est jamais très loin, rassurez-vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : merci pour ta review, ravie que le chapitre point de vue de Loki t'ai plu !_

_Merci à vous mes fidèles revieweuses, mes anciennes et nouvelles followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, et l'agent Donovan)._

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Petits services entre amis.

Emily soupira de soulagement. Ca y est, elle avait enfin bouclé ce fichu dossier ! Il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Son chef pourrait la remercier ou même l'augmenter s'il était sympa (ce qui était loin d'être le cas !). Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain, la raison lui dictant de retourner travailler, le cœur n'y étant pas du tout. Cependant avoir du travail lui avait permis de ne pas penser à sa conversation avec Loki.

Elle avait été très mal à l'aise par les propos du dieu de la malice la veille au soir et s'était dit qu'il n'était pas comme son frère et que c'est pour cette raison que les Avengers ne l'appréciaient pas. Elle avait décidé de ne plus le côtoyer, pour son propre bien. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de ce dernier. Loki l'avait rattrapé et l'avait presque supplié de la suivre. Méfiante, elle avait quand même acceptée, se disant qu'elle hurlerait s'il s'en prenait à elle. Et là, surprise totale, Loki avait révélé de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité : une personne avec un côté fragile et espiègle, contrastant avec la part plus sombre de son âme. Elle avait bien vu qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de son adoption, qui restait un sujet sensible. De plus Loki avait perdu ses pouvoirs pour une raison qu'elle ignorait mais qui devait avoir un lien avec ce côté sombre qu'il avait dévoilé dans sa chambre. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? En revanche, sa stupéfaction n'était pas feinte lorsqu'il avait réussi à faire tomber de la neige. Savoir que la magie existait réellement la ravissait, elle adorait les magiciens étant petite et son père l'emmenait très souvent voir un spectacle. Elle s'était emballée en parlant de Noël, sa fête préférée, et avait brutalement réalisé qu'elle passerait ce Noël seule, sans son père. Et Loki avait eu des paroles touchantes, l'encourageant à continuer de vivre malgré tout. Elle était sortie de la pièce chamboulée par les émotions, ne sachant plus à quel Loki se fier.

Elle alla à la cuisine se servir un café et songea à envoyer le dossier en recommandé quand Tony Stark entra dans la pièce. Il se servit également et lui fit un sourire.

« Tout se passe bien, Emily ?

- Très bien, merci. Le travail s'est rappelé à moi à la dernière minute mais j'ai enfin terminé.

- Tant mieux. Vous travaillez chez Brandon Events, c'est bien cela ?

- Heu, oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous avons dû faire quelques recherches sur vous, je suis navré, mais tant que nous n'avions pas la confirmation de votre identité, nous devions être prudents.

- Je peux comprendre.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter un endroit que vous n'avez pas vu.

- Où ?

- Mon laboratoire. Personne du SHIELD ne connaît cet endroit, pas même votre père. »

Emily suivit Tony qui prit l'ascenseur et ils descendirent au sous-sol. Il ouvrit la porte avec un pass et alluma toutes les lumières. Emily fut impressionnée par les lieux (comme à chaque fois qu'elle visitait un endroit dans la tour), entre la rangée d'armures, les appareils sophistiqués et ce qui ressemblait à des prototypes.

« Wow ! souffla la jeune femme, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Ça vous plaît ? Il y a encore un peu de bazar, je le conçois, mais ça prend forme !

- Alors c'est votre fameuse armure. Iron Man. (_Elle s'approcha de la dernière_).

- Hé oui, celle-ci n'est pas tout à fait au point, je dois améliorer le champ de détection des ondes électromagnétiques entre autres ainsi que le système…

- Les quoi ?

- Les…ondes. Enfin, vous voyez ?

- Vaguement, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Alors mon père travaillait avec des super-héros comme vous.

- En effet, c'était un agent de liaison ente des personnes comme Rogers et moi et le SHIELD. Il avait tendance à venir à des moments inappropriés (_Emily rit_), et un penchant pour le côté héroïque, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Il m'a transmis également le goût pour les super-héros. Si j'avais un pouvoir, et que je pouvais m'ne servir pour aider, je le ferai. Malheureusement, je n'en ai aucun.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de super pouvoir pour aider.

- Je suis nulle en sciences. Je n'ai pas votre… génie. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression… de ne servir à rien.

- Ne dites pas cela, Emily. Vous êtes utile, la preuve, votre patron vous réclame, même pendant vos jours de congés (_Emily fit une horrible grimace_) ! Vous lui êtes indispensable !

- Ca, je m'en passerais bien !

- Vous vous plaisez à Brandon Events ? C'est une très grosse entreprise, qui organise des évènements importants. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle car je fais tout moi-même, ou plutôt Pepper s'en charge, mais elle a très bonne réputation.

- Moui.

- Vous avez l'air très enthousiaste ! dit Tony en rigolant.

- En fait, pas vraiment. Mon chef me fait faire tout le travail et il ne songe pas à m'augmenter, malgré mes responsabilités. Et puis, tout a changé maintenant. Avant le travail était tout pour moi et maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire.

- Alors changez !

- Je ne peux pas. Financièrement parlant.

- Je peux vous donner quelque chose si vous le souhaitez, le temps pour vous de trouver autre chose.

- Je ne veux pas réclamer de l'argent. Je veux le gagner en travaillant et en ne devant rien aux autres.

- Vous êtes particulière Emily, vous le savez ?

- Mon père m'a inculqué certaines valeurs dont celle de l'honneur et du travail, ainsi que de l'intégrité.

- Phil était quelqu'un de particulier, dans le bon sens du terme. Un homme respectable, avec des convictions qui ne l'ont jamais quitté. Je vais vous dire quelque chose Emily. Votre père n'avait peut-être pas de capacités physiques extraordinaires ou une armure mais c'était un héros. Emily, votre père est mort en héros. »

Emily fut touchée par le discours de Tony, savoir que son père était un homme respectable et respecté lui confirmait que quoiqu'il ait pu faire, ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, avoir exercé un métier ultra secret et dangereux, il était le même homme qu'elle avait toujours connu. Tony la regarda quelques instants et lui demanda :

« Vous êtes vraiment nulle en sciences ?

- Oui.

- Et en informatique ?

- Je sais me servir d'un ordinateur et faire des choses basiques, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Vous aviez tous les dossiers confidentiels de votre père sur une simple clé USB ? »

Emily le regarda, interloquée. Tony Stark avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle se sentait prise au piège et pensa à son amie Vanessa, qui ne devait pas être mêlée à tout cela. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Fury. Que devait-elle faire ? Mentir à nouveau ?

« Emily, je sais que vous avez menti. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir eu ces documents comme cela, sans compter que vous avez découvert où se trouvait la nouvelle base. Je ne suis pas le SHIELD, je ne dirai rien à personne, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Ce sera notre secret, entre amis, je vous le promets. Je sais que vous êtes aussi intègre que votre père.

- Les informations sur la clé USB étaient cryptées, dit Emily en soupirant. J'ai demandé à une amie, qui est plus calée en informatique que moi de m'aider à décrypter les données. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas pu entrer en contact avec vous.

- Elle a réussi à pirater le système informatique du SHIELD ? Mes compliments ! Elle doit être très douée pour avoir été capable de faire comme Jarvis.

- C'est une vraie geek.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de la clé ?

- Je l'ai cachée.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est en sécurité ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil ? Je veux faire une copie et voir exactement ce que votre père vous a donné comme informations.

- Vous me la rendrez ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais la rendre au SHIELD ?

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec des informations aussi confidentielles et sachant votre filiation, vous ne risquez pas d'être en danger, mais en même temps cela peut vous servir et nous sommes là pour vous protéger. Et si votre père vous a donné ceci, c'est qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il vous faudra juste être plus prudente.

- Merci, Tony.

- Je vous en prie. J'aimerai vous rendre ce que votre père représentait pour Pepper et moi. Je vous considère comme une amie à présent.

- C'est très gentil à vous, je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez.

- Tony, dit Pepper en entrant précipitamment un gros dossier dans les bras, on a un problème. Le traiteur vient de nous lâcher.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas possible !

- Téléphonez-lui.

- J'en ai pour un instant Emily.

- Pas de problème, je sais ce que c'est.»

Il sortit du laboratoire, accompagné de Pepper en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Emily regardait tout autour d'elle et se rendit compte que Pepper avait laissé le dossier sur le bureau. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. En titre il était écrit ITS 22/05/12. Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de l'inauguration de la tour, mais pourtant elle l'avait déjà été, comme cela était-ce possible ? Elle continua, fascinée. Les évènements organisés par Stark étaient réputés, et elle était elle-même admiratrice de tout ce que le milliardaire entreprenait.

« Vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ? (_Emily se retourna en sursautant, Tony la regardait, l'air réprobateur_).

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais…

-Mais ?

- C'était de la simple curiosité professionnelle.

- Et bien, dit-il en s'approchant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- J'inaugure ma tour !

- Encore ?

- Oui, les travaux de rénovation sont terminés. Et j'ai apporté quelques modifications sur le système qui alimente la tour. Donc, je ré-inaugure ma tour. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du programme ?

- Et bien, c'est… ambitieux, dit-elle en regardant le programme des festivités. Je suis très impressionnée.

- Merci, dit le milliardaire flatté. Il manque encore quelques points de coordination, et nous avons un problème de traiteur mais nous allons régler tout cela.

- Tu veux dire Pepper va régler tout cela, corrigea la jolie rousse en entrant dans le laboratoire. Tu ne te rends pas compte, organiser cet évènement maintenant, sans compter que j'ai des négociations pour la collaboration avec cette entreprise asiatique en plus !

- Mais je sais que tu feras cela très bien.

- Non, Tony tu ne comprends pas ! Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas possible pour moi ! Et j'ai contacté d'autres traiteurs mais personne ne peut prendre en charge dans un délai aussi court.

- Est-ce que vous avez essayé John Harper ? demanda Emily.

- John Harper.

- C'est un ami, il a une petite entreprise mais il travaille très bien et vite. Je l'ai souvent sollicité pour des galas, notamment celui de l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile du Museum d'histoire naturelle.

- Vous pensez qu'il accepterait de travailler pour nous ?

- S'il n'a rien de prioritaire, oui certainement.

- Mesdemoiselles je viens d'avoir une idée qui va changer votre vie à toute les deux. Pepper, tu as énormément de travail et tu ne peux pas t'occuper de nos clients et de tous les évènements à côté. Emily, vous serez chargée de l'organisation des évènements de la tour Stark !

- Pardon ? demanda cette dernière, n'étant pas sure d'avoir compris.

- Votre condition ne vous permet pas de quitter Brandon Events et vous n'acceptez pas d'argent de ma part à moins de travailler. Alors je vous embauche et vous travaillerez pour moi. Pepper aura beaucoup moins d'obligations, tout le monde est content. J'ai de bonnes idées, vraiment, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Mais…

- Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas travailler pour le génialissime Tony Stark ? Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez impressionnée par ce que nous organisions !

- Mais, je n'ai jamais pris en charge l'organisation d'un évènement dans son intégralité. Je ne suis qu'assistante chez Brandon Events.

- Je suis sûr que vous serez à la hauteur. Votre patron vous donne plus de travail que ce que votre statut ne le demande. Et puis cela s'appelle un service mutuel entre amis.

- Je vous aiderai les premiers temps Emily, répondit Pepper. Je vous en prie acceptez, je n'en peux plus de jongler entre les contrats avec les Asiatiques, les rapports et les coups de fils pour les traiteurs, les ballons et compagnie ! S'il vous plaît.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte votre proposition.

- Merveilleux, répondit Tony avec un grand sourire et en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Mademoiselle Coulson, vous êtes engagée, bienvenue chez Stark Industries !

- Je suis ravie de travailler avec vous, Emily, dit Pepper soulagée. Vous n'imaginez pas comment cela va me simplifier la vie.

- Plaisir partagé. Mais tutoyez-moi, c'est plus simple !

- Emily, voici le dossier comme vous l'avez vu, dit Tony en lui donnant le lourd dossier. Nous devons régler le problème du traiteur pour le gala, j'aimerais également ajouter 2-3 surprises supplémentaires pendant l'inauguration…

- Heu, Tony ?

- Oui ?

- L'inauguration est bien pour le 22 Mai ?

- Oui c'est exact.

- Mais c'est dans trois jours !

- En effet. Mais vous y arriverez, je n'en doute pas. Pepper, où en sommes-nous dans… »

Tony et Pepper quittèrent la pièce, en grande discussion. Emily mit un peu de temps avant de les suivre. Trois jours pour l'un des plus gros évènements de New-York et pour l'un des plus grands hommes de la planète. La mission allait être difficile, très difficile. Quasi-impossible. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Emily travaillait comme une acharnée sur l'inauguration de la tour. Elle s'était rendu compte que Tony était très exigeant et avait la folie des grandeurs, mais elle arrivait parfois à lui faire entendre raison gentiment mais fermement. En contrepartie, elle avait proposée quelques idées qui lui avaient beaucoup plu, et il l'avait félicitée pour son travail. Malgré l'effervescence et le délai très serré, Emily était très satisfaite. Cet évènement allait être un tournant dans sa carrière professionnelle, elle en avait bien conscience. De plus, elle tenait vraiment à remercier Tony et Pepper pour leur gentillesse, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle travaillait avec d'autant plus d'acharnement. L'inconvénient est qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reparler beaucoup à Loki et à Steve. Les deux hommes semblaient ne pas vouloir rester ensemble dans la même pièce et ils venaient la voir à tour de rôle. Steve restait pour tenter de comprendre comment elle communiquait dans le monde moderne et elle l'aidait bien volontiers. Loki lui disait rien mais s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant, en particulier quand elle commençait à paniquer parce qu'une personne n'avait pas répondu en temps et en heure. Son tempérament calme l'aidait à faire redescendre la pression.

Elle quitta son bureau et alla se servir une nouvelle tasse de café (un allié considérable). Tous les Avengers étaient présents ainsi que Loki. Tony Stark entra en fanfare dans la pièce.

« Messieurs. Mesdemoiselles, en s'adressant à Natasha et Emily, je tiens à vous dire que l'inauguration de la tour Stark 2.0 se fera bien samedi ! Je tiens à remercier ma chère Pepper et Emily pour avoir tout organisé dans les temps. Merci infiniment ! »

Tout le monde applaudit, Emily était à la fois ravie et gênée par tant d'attention, Loki la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé ! L'inauguration sera suivie par un gala dans la soirée et je vous invite tous à l'évènement ! Je vous préviens, robe de soirée et smoking seront de rigueur, on oublie les costumes flashy et démodés, dit-il en regardant Rogers.

- Je suis également convié ? dit Loki un faux air surpris sur son visage. Je suis enchanté de participer à cet évènement, Monsieur Stark.

- Ha, dit Tony se retenant de grimacer. Heu oui, bien sûr. Les Asgardiens sont invités.

- Puis-vous demander, ami Stark si je peux convier une autre personne ? J'aimerais inviter Jane.

- Mais, bien entendu Thor.

- Parfait, Emily je vous présenterai Jane. Vous verrez vous vous entendrez très bien avec elle.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que j'aurai beaucoup de temps à lui accorder.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comme c'est moi qui gère l'évènement, je ne serai pas présente au gala. Je serai en coulisse.

- Mais qui vous dit que vous travaillerez Emily ! Vous serez également parmi nous, dit Tony.

- Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai jamais participé à un gala.

- Hé bien ce sera le tout premier d'une longue série, répondit Tony pas impressionné.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce genre d'évènement !

- Les femmes, elles se plaignent toujours qu'elles n'ont rien à se mettre, railla Clint.

- C'est parce que toi tu n'y connais rien et que tu te contentes toujours du même costume ! Alors la ferme Clint ! rétorqua Natasha. »

Tout le monde fut stupéfait par Natasha, qui pour la première fois clouait le bec à son coéquipier. Elle rassura Emily en lui disant qu'elle serait ravie de l'aider sur ce point. Tout le monde finit par discuter de l'évènement en prévision, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ensemble. Thor sortit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa petite amie, Tony était en grande discussion avec Steve sur le point vestimentaire, Natasha passait un savon à Clint pour avoir osé critiquer les femmes et leur goût pour la mode. Emily finit par s'éclipser en toute discrétion, seulement vue par Loki. Ce dernier était curieux de la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Loki se promenait comme à son habitude dans les couloirs de la tour. Il savait se montrer discret et aimait se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'ennuyait un peu et cherchait une occupation. Il entendit une porte se refermer et vit Emily, un gros sac noir sur l'épaule prendre l'ascenseur. Curieux, il dévala les quelques étages qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Emily se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand elle fut stoppée par l'agent Donovan. Loki se dissimula derrière une gigantesque plante verte pour écouter la conversation.

« Où allez-vous Mademoiselle Coulson ?

- Je vais faire du sport quelques rues plus loin.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Votre sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme cela.

- Je vais juste un peu plus loin. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.

- Hors de question !

-Mais…

- Non, remontez !

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? répondit Emily pas démontée par les propos de l'agent.

- Un agent chargé de vous surveiller. Monsieur Stark a surement une gigantesque salle de sport à votre disposition.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Remontez, je ne le répèterai pas.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens de voir mon ex, là !

- Ne bougez pas, j'y vais. »

Loki vit l'agent Donovan sortir en courant dans la rue. Emily attendit quelques secondes avant de quitter elle aussi le bâtiment et de partir dans le sens opposé. Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire, la jeune femme avait bluffé. Il se dépêcha de la suivre à son tour et vit l'agent revenir sur ses pas et se rendre compte qu'il a été berné. Il l'entendit pousser un juron. Loki se retourna et commença à suivre la jeune femme à distance, qui marchait à grands pas. Elle descendit une grande partie de l'avenue puis prit une autre rue sur sa droite. Elle marcha encore cinq bonnes minutes puis entra dans un grand bâtiment, où le toit était en arrondi. Loki attendit quelques secondes et entra également, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici de si important pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas que l'agent du SHIELD le sache. Beaucoup de gens quittaient les lieux, et Loki la perdit de vue. Il finit par se retrouver seul dans le couloir. Il continua son chemin et voyant un escalier sur sa droite le prit. Une sensation qu'il détestait l'envahit. Le froid. Il y avait beaucoup de chaises et en contrebas vit une immense plaque de glace. Emily s'y trouvait. Elle s'était changée, portant une tunique ajustée près du corps couleur crème et marron et une sorte de pull. Elle glissait sur la glace et faisait de grands tours avec des chaussures comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle avait un visage très concentré. Elle finit par enlever son pull, dévoilant un haut qui la mettait à son avantage, le posa sur la rambarde et toucha à une sorte de grosse boîte. Elle se mit en place et il entendit de la musique.

(_Musique : Breath of Life de Florence+The Machine_).

Loki n'avait jamais vu cela. Emily glissait avec aisance et très gracieusement sur la piste. Elle avait un air un peu triste puis après une pirouette son visage prit un air déterminé de guerrière, et les paroles de la chanson prirent tout leur sens. Elle se battait tous les jours, malgré les difficultés, elle voulait simplement vivre. Il était complètement fasciné. A la fin de la chanson, elle reprit le même air triste. Il y eut un long silence quand il entendit derrière lui :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

* * *

_Ha on arrive à un passage que j'ai imaginé au tout début ! C'est la musique Breath of the Life de Florence+The Machine (de la BO de Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur) qui m'a inspirée, d'ailleurs je vous suggère de l'écouter en même temps que la lecture de ce passage. J'avais vraiment hâte de vous le faire partager. J'espère que cette idée et le chapitre suivant vous plairont (une petite review comme d'habitude me fait toujours plaisir). Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_


	14. Chapter 13: Briser la glace

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Désolé du retard (pitié pas de tomates !), mais du boulot comme d'habitude et une certaine pression vis-à-vis de ce chapitre, puisque c'est un chapitre que j'ai imaginé depuis le début. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre patience, je comprends que cela peut être frustrant pour vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci comme toujours pour ta review ! Clint a eu beaucoup de chance que Natasha ne lui ait pas donné un coup de talon bien placé… Mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et lui prépare une surprise de taille^^_

_Merci à vous mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, et « Pitbull » Donovan :-D)._

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Briser la glace.

_« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »_

Loki se retourna lentement. Face à lui se tenait un homme noir, grand, baraqué, encore plus impressionnant que Heimdall, prêt à en découdre avec lui.

« Je répète ma question : je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et bien, faire comme tout le monde, répondit Loki d'une voix assurée.

- La patinoire est fermée au public, et vous n'avez pas de patins. Je vais vous demander de quitter immédiatement les lieux.

- J'ai autant le droit de… (Loki commençait à se dire que ce serait une mauvaise idée de provoquer davantage le colosse).

- Sortez avant que j'appelle la police !

- C'est bon Gary, c'est un ami. Emily s'avançait le plus près possible des deux hommes, toujours sur la glace.

- Tu es sûr Emily ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais avec quelqu'un.

- J'ai oublié de te le préciser, désolé.

- Ah, navré Monsieur, répondit Gary en donnant une vigoureuse poignée de main qui arracha une grimace à Loki. Monsieur ?

- Tom, répondit Emily. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Europe, lorsque je suis partie en stage de patinage.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Tom. Je vais retourner à mon poste. Emily, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien en profiter. Merci Gary !

- De rien. Hé Emily ?

- Oui.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait un long moment.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Gary.

- Au revoir, Tom. »

Gary repartit en sens inverse, laissant Loki seul avec Emily. Loki n'ayant préparé aucun mensonge et pour contrecarrer les questions de la jeune femme, attaqua directement :

« Ainsi, je m'appelle Tom ?

- Vous auriez préféré que je lui dise que vous vous nommez Loki, que vous venez d'une autre planète, que vous êtes un dieu et que vous pratiquez la magie ? Gary n'est pas aussi large d'esprit et même si je lui ai dit que vous étiez un ami, il vous aurait envoyé à l'asile direct ! Je pense que vous pouvez me remercier, je vous ai tiré d'un mauvais pas.

- Heu, merci. Vous connaissez bien Gary ?

- Je viens tellement souvent à la patinoire que Gary me laisse entrer quand je veux, y compris lorsque la patinoire est fermée. Mais ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois. Quand je suis rentrée de Stockholm et que j'ai appris... la vérité. » Loki était gêné, il ignorait que la conversation tournerait ainsi. Pourquoi cela devait-il obligatoirement se diriger vers ce qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire ?

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? (_Zut ! Elle avait quand même posé la question, se dit-il_).

- Je me promenais et je vous ai vu…

- Vous m'avez suivie ?

- Oui, confessa Loki, à présent embarrassé. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Qu'il était un voyeur ?

- Et bien maintenant vous savez. J'espère que vous n'allez rien dire à Pitbull !

- Pitbull ?

- Heu, l'agent Donovan je veux dire.

- Vous l'appelez Pitbull ?

- Oui, un gros chien avec une grande mâchoire, hargneux !

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi sarcastique !

- Uniquement avec les gens qui ne savent pas montrer un minimum de respect. (_Qu'est-ce que cela devait être lorsqu'elle détestait les gens, se dit Loki. Il espérait ne pas en arriver là_.). Bon, attendez-moi là, je reviens.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Loki en la voyant quitter par la glace et mettre une sorte de protection sur les lames.

- Je reviens, j'en ai pour une minute. Vous ne partez pas, d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'allez pas rappeler le grand… Gary ?

- Est-ce que vous auriez peur, cher dieu de la Malice ? dit Emily, un grand sourire au visage.

- Pas du tout ! répondit le dieu, piqué au vif.

- Alors attendez-moi ici.

- Très bien, je m'assoie et je vous attends. »

Emily repartit par le couloir, laissant Loki seul avec ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Emily dans un endroit qui lui rappelait la planète qu'il haïssait le plus. Chaque jour, il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur elle. Et cela lui plaisait, curieusement. Emily revint rapidement, se mit face à lui et lui tendit une paire de chaussures semblables à celles qu'elle portait, en plus grand.

« Mettez les patins et venez avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendue. Mettez les patins.

- Non, je ne sais pas patiner.

- Je vais vous apprendre.

- C'est hors de question ! Je déteste la glace, le froid et tout ce qui s'y rapporte !

- Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez supplié de vous suivre pour me montrer qui vous étiez ? Hé bien, cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour. Enlevez vos chaussures, je vais vous aider. »

Loki, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de capituler. Il voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Emily ferma les chaussures, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

« Ils ne sont pas très confortables vos patins. Ca serre.

- C'est normal, il faut que ça tienne et vous n'avez pas l'habitude.

- Vous avez vu ma démarche !

- C'est normal et arrêtez de râler, répéta la jeune femme en souriant. Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous conduire sur la glace. » Elle lui prit la main, elle était froide et petite dans la sienne, et passa devant lui. Elle le conduisit doucement mais sûrement, et il finit par poser un pied après l'autre sur la glace, sa main toujours dans la sienne, l'autre agrippée à la rambarde.

« Alors, tenez-vous légèrement fléchi sur vos genoux, glissez un pied l'un après l'autre, comme ceci. » Elle lui montra, tout en continuant de le tenir, ce qui le fit avancer un peu. Il s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous lâcher, je vous le promets. Allez-y, en douceur. »

Loki s'exécuta maladroitement, très prudemment puis voyant qu'il n'était pas tombé et qu'il avait bien avancé sur la piste, d'une manière plus assurée. Les sensations étaient complètement différentes de ce qu'il pensait. Il se sentait… plus libre, comme un oiseau. Emily, toujours à côté de lui, tenait sa promesse et n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ils avançaient doucement, et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ils avaient déjà fait deux tours complets. Il jeta un regard furtif vers elle, elle lui souriait.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Vous souriez.

- Non.

- Vous mentez, Loki. Vous souriez. Je ne vous avais jamais vu sourire comme cela avant.

- J'avoue, j'aime bien. Cette sensation de…

- Légèreté.

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en refaire.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Nous n'avons pas de glace, à Asgard. Et, je ne crois pas que je serais en mesure d'y arriver aussi bien sans vous.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous vous débrouillez très bien pour une première fois.

- Alors, vous … patinez depuis longtemps ? C'est très joli, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Vous êtes très gracieuse.

- Merci, répondit Emily en rougissant. J'en fait depuis toute petite, j'ai même fait de la compétition. Je souhaitais passer à la catégorie danse sur glace, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon partenaire.

- Partenaire ?

- Un homme qui patinerait en même temps que moi, me ferait faire des portés et des sauts. J'ai eu plusieurs partenaires mais il n'y a jamais eu cette alchimie. Et j'avais mes études. Alors j'ai abandonné la compétition. Mais je continue toujours à patiner pour le plaisir.

- Cela vous permet de penser à autre chose, comme pour la cuisine ?

- Non, répondit Emily en souriant, agréablement surprise par ce dont Loki se rappelait, ça me permet d'être libre. Moi-même. »

Elle le lâcha doucement de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas déséquilibré, et s'élança rapidement, avant de tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même et d'effectuer une pirouette. Elle revint vers Loki, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il applaudit.

« Bon, vous allez patiner tout seul maintenant.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je ne vous tiens plus la main, je vais patiner juste devant vous et vous allez essayer d'avancer tout seul. Allez-y ! »

Elle lâcha sa main, ce qui lui procura une sensation d'abandon qui lui déplut, et patina devant lui, se retournant régulièrement pour être sûr que tout se passait bien. Loki, qui commençait à se sentir à l'aise sur la glace tenta de la rattraper. Il alla trop vite et perdit l'équilibre, et tomba avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

« Loki, vous vous êtes fait mal ? Emily s'avança à vive allure vers lui, très inquiète.

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! »

Loki l'avait senti, dès que ses mains étaient entrées en contact avec la glace. Il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler le vrai Loki, mais c'était trop tard. Ses origines le rattrapaient. Et cela le mit en colère.

« Loki, est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée. Laissez-moi voir.

- NON ! cria-t-il, ce qui la fit sursauter. Partez, ce que vous verriez n'est pas digne de vous.

- Loki, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas. » Emily commençait à prendre peur, elle avait déjà vu un Loki à tendance manipulateur, mais un Loki en colère, jamais.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis si différent de mon frère ? A cause de cela ! Mes origines ! Je n'ai jamais connu ma vraie mère. Quand à mon « père » biologique, il venait d'une planète nommée Jotunheim, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'est une planète froide, faite de glace, et peuplé de créatures monstrueuses. Je suis l'une d'entre elles. Je suis un monstre, Emily.

- Je ne vous crois pas Loki. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

- Et là, est-ce que vous voyez le monstre ? dit Loki en relevant la tête. »

Emily eut un mouvement de surprise. Le visage de Loki avait complètement changé, il était devenu bleu comme s'il était glacé, et ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'amical ou soucieux comme elle avait pu le remarquer chez lui. Il était effrayant et à cet instant, elle avait peur. Elle touchait peut-être du doigt une partie du côté sombre de Loki.

« Vous voyez, vous avez peur de ce que je suis.

- Ce n'est pas de votre apparence dont j'ai peur. C'est de votre colère.

- Vous avez peur que je vous fasse du mal ?

- J'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez commettre sous le coup de la colère. Mais pas de vous Loki. »

Elle glissa vers lui et s'agenouilla. Elle hésita un bref instant avant de toucher sa joue. Elle était froide comme la glace de la patinoire. Loki la regardait toujours sous son apparence de Jotun, puis posa sa main sur la sienne. Il retrouva une apparence humaine et son regard se fit plus doux.

« Comment faites-vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous me surprenez chaque jour. Je pensais vraiment que vous auriez peur de moi. A Asgard, les Jotuns sont les monstres dans les contes pour enfants.

- Vous auriez souhaité que je m'enfuie en hurlant comme dans un de ces mauvais films d'horreur ? dit Emily en haussant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas trop mon style.

- Vous êtes particulière Emily, vous le savez ? Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda Loki interloqué.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. A priori je ne rentre pas dans le moule.

- Le moule… à gâteaux ?

- Non, c'est une expression ! Ça veut dire en gros que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je dois avoir un problème quelque part.

- Non, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous ne méritez pas tout ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Merci Loki. Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous aider à vous relever. »

Aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé, Loki se retrouva debout sur ses patins. Il n'osait plus bouger, mais Emily l'entraîna avec elle, tout doucement. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, Emily lâcha de nouveau sa main et s'éloigna de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Il y a une expression qui dit : quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter tout de suite. Vous dites que vous n'aimez pas la glace, Loki, mais en réalité vous avez peur de ce que vous êtes. Alors affrontez la glace ! Une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ne lâchez rien.»

Emily se posta à l'autre bout de la patinoire, Loki prit une grande inspiration, s'imaginant affronter son double Jotun et avança prudemment jusqu'à prendre de la vitesse et à réaliser qu'il n'avait plus peur. Il se sentait triomphant jusqu'au moment où il prit conscience qu'il était rentré droit dans Emily. Ils se cognèrent contre la rambarde.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? demanda Loki, désolé.

- Non, dit-elle en souriant. Hé bien, on peut dire que vous savez prendre le taureau par les cornes !

- Le taureau ?

- Heu, je ferai mieux d'arrêter avec mes expressions. C'était… Woaw, je suis admirative !

- Je sais monter à cheval, répondit Loki fièrement.

- Heu, pas moi, pouffa la jeune femme, mais je voudrais bien voir ça !

- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir à Asgard. Je vous apprendrai.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui. Vous m'avez appris à patiner, je peux bien vous apprendre à monter à cheval.

- Je veux dire, venir à Asgard ? Chez vous ?

- Oui, je serai très heureux si vous acceptiez mon invitation. (_Et Loki le pensa vraiment à cet instant précis, il la regarda droit dans les yeux_). »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Emily qui brisa le silence, gênée par l'atmosphère qui s'était installée.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

- Nous ne continuons pas ?

- Non, sinon vous allez me détester demain car vous aurez des courbatures ! Venez. »

Ils sortirent de la piste et enlevèrent leurs patins. Emily partit se changer rapidement pour remettre ses vêtements de ville, et ils quittèrent la patinoire, non sans être passés dire au revoir à Gary. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la tour, la nuit était tombée, et on commençait à voir quelques étoiles. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le trajet, le silence leur convenant à tous les deux. Ils remontèrent, sans voir Donovan rôder dans les couloirs. Emily s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Bon, je vais me reposer, je suis épuisée. Demain est un grand jour.

- C'est un grand jour pour le grand Tony Stark. Que nous avez-vous réservé ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien sinon cela gâcherait la surprise. J'espère juste que ce sera bien. J'appréhende.

- Cela sera très bien Emily, j'en suis sûr.

- Bon, hé bien, bonne nuit Loki.

- Passez une bonne nuit Emily, murmura ce dernier. »

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et referma la porte, non sans lui avoir fait un petit sourire. Loki resta planté bêtement devant la porte, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de retourner dans la chambre. Il avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain.

* * *

_Ca y est, la relation entre Loki et Emily monte d'un cran ! Je vais tout faire pour poster le prochain chapitre avant Noël (ce sera mon cadeau). De plus, la suite de Dark Side sera très prochainement en ligne ! Et pour vous donner envie, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera consacré au gala ! Je suis à la recherche de tenues de soirée pour nos amis Avengers et Emily (du coup cela fait quelques jours que je salive devant des superbes robes de soirée^^). J'attends vos suggestions sur les tenues de chacun par review ou MP. J'espère que mon retard ne vous empêchera pas de poster une petite review au passage, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos petits mots. Et en récompense, je fais un envoi spécial de Loki pour les fêtes (j'ai commandé le même :-p) ! Merci encore pour votre patience et votre fidélité et à bientôt pour la suite !_

_PS: Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez noté mais le choix du prénom Tom n'est pas anodin :-p_


	15. Chapter 14: Cavalier noir

_Heu il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Je sais que j'avais dit avant Noël… Vous acceptez les cadeaux de Noël en retard __ :-)? Et si je vous disais qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait le couper ? Et oui mon imagination a encore joué des tours et je me suis laissée emportée par le tourbillon de ce gala. Je vous laisse découvrir la première partie (la suite sera mise en ligne très vite encore plus si vous reviewer beaucoup^^). Sachez que j'ai mis les liens des robes sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci comme toujours à vous mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais existée)._

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Cavalier noir ...

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les journalistes étaient très nombreux dans la salle, les New-Yorkais étaient venus en masse pour assister à l'un des plus gros évènements de l'année (après le Jour d'Indépendance et le nouvel An). D'autant plus que le programme des festivités était alléchant. Tony affichait un air décontracté, Pepper restait à ses côtés pendant qu'Emily réglait les derniers détails, gardant son angoisse pour elle. Elle jouait gros, sa réputation et encore plus celle de Tony. Elle devait être à la hauteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra la tête haute dans la salle de conférence.

* * *

Une réussite ! Les journalistes étaient conquis, les New-Yorkais étaient ravis. C'était un triomphe. Tony ne touchait plus terre, euphorique. Il avait même pris Emily dans ses bras pour la remercier, quand à Pepper, il lui avait donné un baiser fougueux devant toute l'assemblée, ce qui avait valu un mitraillage de la part des photographes.

Chacun s'était retiré dans ses appartements en fin d'après-midi pour se préparer pour le gala du soir, Emily la dernière étant donné qu'elle devait également s'en occuper. John avait immédiatement accepté sa proposition, et elle savait qu'il serait à la hauteur de l'évènement. Elle avait davantage stressé sur sa tenue et sa coiffure, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle allait dans ce genre d'évènements même si elle allait devoir s'y habituer. Heureusement elle avait eu le droit à deux soutiens de taille : Pepper et Natasha. Elles avaient pris une demi-journée pour faire les magasins avec elle et trouver LA tenue idéale, se montrant très gentilles avec elle, Natasha moins froide qu'à leur rencontre. Cela lui avait changé les idées et Emily pensait qu'elles pourraient être de vraies amies. Elle avait pris une bonne douche, enfila sa robe quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez !

- Prête ? lui demanda Natasha, déjà habillée et coiffée.

- Pas encore, dit-elle.

- Tu as déjà mis la robe, je m'occupe du reste. Assieds-toi. »

Natasha commença par s'occuper de ses cheveux, qu'elle attachait avec de petites pinces.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ton aide. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir. Personne n'en a jamais rien su mais je suis une dingue de vêtements et de chaussures. Même si je m'habille généralement en noir, à cause de mon nom, j'ai un dressing qui prend la moitié de mon appartement.

- Vraiment ? demanda Emily.

- Vraiment, répondit Natasha en souriant.

- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien ce genre de…mondanités ?

- Je suis une espionne, j'ai dû infiltrer quelques soirées. Même si cela ne s'est pas toujours terminé de la meilleure des façons, dit-elle pensivement. »

Emily préféra ne rien dire, elle imaginait que la vie d'espionne ne devait pas être facile au quotidien. Peu d'amis, un niveau de protection maximal. Et elle devait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Comment mener une vie normale dans ces conditions ?

« Bien que j'organise des évènements, je suis toujours désemparée lorsqu'il s'agit de la façon de m'habiller, me coiffer et tout le tralala.

- Tu n'as jamais eu un avis… féminin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. J'ai très peu connu ma mère, quand à ma meilleure amie, c'est plutôt tenue de ville très simple. Je crois que tu es la mieux placée dans mon entourage pour me conseiller… enfin je voulais dire.

- Quand tu veux, tu peux même venir te servir dans mon dressing, il doit y avoir des dizaines de vêtements que je n'ai jamais portés !

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler entourée d'hommes ?

- Ca dépend. Quand je suis avec Maria, ça va. Après, il peut y avoir quelques petites tensions entre eux, du genre : « je suis le plus costaud » et ça se termine en défi typiquement masculin. Je suis contente de te connaître, ça me change d'ambiance !

- Plaisir partagé, répondit Emily chaleureusement.

- Phil ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, et c'est un tort. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il savait trouver les mots pour me faire penser à autre chose qu'à ma vie d'espionne. Tu lui ressembles, sur ce point. C'était une personne généreuse et extraordinaire.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Emily.

- C'est la vérité. Tu peux être fière de ton père. J'aurai aimé avoir un père comme lui.

- J'ai conscience que j'ai eue beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. »

Natasha continua son travail en silence, Emily se replongeant dans ses souvenirs avec son père. Que penserait-il d'elle s'il la voyait aujourd'hui ? Elle espérait qu'elle était digne de lui. Elles passèrent ensuite à la partie maquillage, Natasha était vraiment douée pour mettre les gens en valeur. Lorsqu'Emily se regarda dans la glace, elle se reconnaissait à peine. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés et retombaient sur un côté, quant au maquillage, il soulignait ses yeux bleus en amande.

« C'est… woaw ! Merci Natasha !

- Ne me remercie pas, dit-elle en souriant. Une belle robe, un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué !

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Tu es très belle. Et à mon avis, je ne serai pas la seule à le penser. Il y aura au moins deux personnes qui seront sous ton charme.

- Deux personnes ? dit Emily étonnée. Qui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? Depuis que tu es arrivée, c'est le combat de coqs entre Steve et Loki !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? Ils s'évitent de façon à ce que vous ne vous retrouviez pas dans la même pièce tous les trois ! Non (Emily hocha la tête négativement)? Tu es aveugle ma parole !

- Je pensais que c'était parce que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Loki et je me demandais si cela avait un rapport avec ses origines.

- Tu es au courant ? s'exclama Natasha surprise.

- Oui. Loki m'en a parlé, et me l'a même montré.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de sa part. Nous l'avons sous-estimé apparemment.

- Comment ça sous-estimé? demanda Emily.

- Hé bien, dit Natasha en se mordant la langue, comme tu as peut-être pu le constater, Loki n'est pas comme son frère. Pas seulement à cause de ses origines, il est un peu moins amical et chaleureux, plus…

- Renfermé ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Le peu de fois que j'ai eu à le côtoyer, je n'ai pas aimé sa façon d'être. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il semble différent depuis qu'il a fait ta connaissance. Emily, je te donne un conseil : fais attention à toi. Loki peut se montrer très charmant quand il veut, mais il a aussi…

- Un côté sombre, termina Emily.

- Tu t'en étais déjà rendue compte ?

- Par certains côtés, oui, dit Emily pensivement en repensant à la soirée où il avait débarqué dans sa chambre avec des idées de vengeance dans la tête. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'autre chez lui, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

- Sois prudente quand même Emily, dit Natasha.

- Promis. Comment nous rendons-nous à la soirée ?

- Les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre ! Je tiens à ce que nous fassions la surprise à ces messieurs quand nous arriverons !

- Bonne idée, dit Emily en souriant.

- Je vais te laisser terminer te préparer. On se rejoint dans le hall dans une demi-heure, ils seront déjà partis, et Jane sera là également.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. Et Natasha ? dit Emily à cette dernière qui quittait la chambre.

- Oui ?

- Tu es magnifique, vraiment. Dis-moi, cette robe ne serait pas pour quelqu'un en particulier ? Une histoire de mode ?

- Peut-être bien dit Natasha avec un grand sourire et en refermant la porte. »

Emily se regarda dans la glace, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Puis elle repensa à sa conversation avec Natasha et rougit à l'évocation de Steve et Loki.

* * *

Loki se tenait à quelques mètres au pied du grand escalier. La salle où avait lieu le gala était à 20 minutes de la tour Stark. Tous les hommes étaient partis ensemble, dans une « voiture » appartenant à l'homme de métal. Il avait beau dire que Loki aimait le spectacle, il n'en était pas en reste de ce côté. Il trouvait que la salle était bien décorée, différent de ce qu'il connaissait des réceptions à Asgard. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

« Alors, mon frère ? Prêt pour une cérémonie midgardienne ? demanda Thor en donnant une grande accolade à Loki.

- Pas si tu gardes tes manières asgardiennes, siffla ce dernier.

- Du calme mon frère. Ce soir est un moment de détente. Et j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Je me demande bien laquelle, dit Loki ironiquement, persuadé de connaître la requête de son frère.

- Sois courtois avec Jane, s'il te plaît. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Laissons nos querelles de côté pour une soirée.

- Très bien, je ferai un effort, soupira ce dernier.

- Je te remercie, dit Thor l'anxiété ayant fait place au soulagement.

- Et tenez-vous bien le mégalo gothique, réplica Clint en se mettant à côté des deux Asgardiens.

- Je me tiens toujours bien, répondit l'intéressé. Souvenez-vous j'avais même fait sensation à Stuttgart.

- Ne commencez-pas à me… dit Clint menaçant.

- Taisez-vous, dit Thor. Elles arrivent. »

Ils levèrent leurs yeux et virent Pepper arriver dans une très belle robe bustier bleu nuit. Le haut était froncé et le bas évasé, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon. Ils virent Tony monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour offrir le bras à sa belle, et redescendre avec elle, visiblement très amoureux. Il portait un smoking hors de prix, mais avait assorti sa cravate avec la tenue de sa compagne. Ils étaient très élégants tous les deux. En passant près d'eux, Tony leur glissa un « Bonne soirée », avant de commencer à saluer un par un les convives. Quand Natasha qui fut la suivante, descendit l'escalier, Clint ne put retenir un sifflement. Elle portait une robe rouge, fendue sur un côté, laissant apparaître de temps en temps sa jambe. Elle arriva devant les hommes d'un air indifférent.

«Dame Natasha, vous êtes resplendissante, dit Thor, devant Clint qui ne pouvait dire un mot.

- Je vous remercie Thor. Jane arrive.

- Merci.

- Natasha, commença Clint, c'est une…

- Oui je sais une robe inutile mais je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre. Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Elle passa devant eux et leur tourna le dos. Clint écarquilla les yeux, bouche grande ouverte. Il y avait bien des bretelles à sa robe, mais elles passaient sur les côtés et son dos était nu dévoilant une chute de reins vertigineuse.

« Vous m'excusez, dit Clint se dépêchant de la rejoindre, laissant les deux Asgardiens plantés là.

- Je ne pensais pas que les Midgardiens portaient des tenues de ce genre, dit Thor encore ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Sur ce point, je te rejoins, dit Loki aussi surpris que son frère.

- La voilà. »

Jane était arrivée, portant une robe violette, qui ressemblait presque à celles d'Asgard, ses cheveux relevés d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulés. Thor eut un grand sourire niais, ce qui fit ricaner Loki.

« Ne te moque pas mon frère.

- Si tu voyais l'air que tu as !

- Quand tu connaitras le grand amour, tu comprendras. »

Il monta en courant les escaliers, fit un baisemain à Jane qui rougit et ils descendirent avec grâce l'escalier. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de tendresse, quand il la vit. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Elle portait une robe vert pâle et blanche, simple mais qui la mettait en valeur, ses cheveux étaient attachés et retombaient avec grâce sur un côté, quand à ses yeux, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux. Elle semblait détendue et quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un beau sourire. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un coup de coude de Thor qui passait à côté de lui dans le flanc, le regardant avec un sourire qui disait : « qui se moquait tout à l'heure et qui a un air idiot sur le visage ? ». Loki se retint de lui faire une grimace et préféra se concentrer sur le visage d'Emily. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait. Il allait faire un pas vers elle, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne descendait pas l'escalier seule, et il passa de l'euphorie à la colère. Rogers lui avait offert son bras, en vrai chevalier blanc, fier comme un paon.

* * *

Emily avait attendu que Pepper, Natasha et Jane descendent l'escalier les premières. Elle n'osait pas rejoindre les autres, en proie à une peur panique de la foule qui s'était précipitée pour venir à la soirée. Elle était prête à faire demi-tour quand elle avait entendue :

« Emily?

- Bonsoir Steve, dit Emily, surprise.

- Est-ce moi ou vous vouliez vous éclipser en douce ?

- Je crois que vous m'avez grillée, répondit Emily avec une grimace.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Tout ce monde… je n'ai pas envie que les gens me dévisagent.

- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous accepteriez d'accompagner un pauvre soldat, dans un costume trop serré, face à cette foule ? demanda Steve en tendant son bras galamment.

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Monsieur Rogers, répondit Emily en souriant. Et vous êtes très élégant ce soir.

- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Coulson, vous êtes ravissante ce soir.»

Cette attention lui avait permis de se calmer et sereine, elle commença à descendre les marches. Elle se troubla lorsqu'elle vit Loki. Il était très séduisant dans son costume noir, avec une touche de vert foncée. Il la dévisageait avec intensité, et elle lui fit un sourire. Cependant elle vit son visage changer et son regard devenir plus dur. Elle n'en comprit la raison que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui.

« Loki.

- Captain, répondit Loki d'un ton égal.

- Bonsoir Loki, murmura Emily.

- Emily vous êtes…

- Ravissante, n'est-ce pas ? dit Steve très fier.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- C'est une très belle soirée. Emily a très bien travaillé.

- En effet.»

Emily se sentit mortifiée, Loki ne faisait aucun effort pour être courtois, même si Steve n'était pas tout blanc dans l'histoire.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je vais vérifier que tout se passe bien en cuisine. A plus tard. »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller en cuisine, laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Ce comportement était ridicule, elle estimait qu'ils auraient pu se comporter de manière plus responsable. Elle en voulait surtout à Loki, qui la décevait beaucoup. Elle espérait qu'il la trouverait jolie, elle avait pensé à lui en choisissant une robe verte, car elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait cette couleur, et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le toucher. Elle passa dire bonsoir à John, qui était au travail depuis plusieurs heures ne laissant rien au hasard, puis vérifia que les invités étaient bien accueillis, et lança la soirée en demandant de la musique. Les invités, buvaient du champagne, discutaient, plaisantaient, tout se passait bien. Elle se résolut à rejoindre les autres. Elle fut assaillie par Thor, qui était accompagnée de Jane.

« Demoiselle Emily, je veux vous présenter le plus beau joyau sur cette planète, Jane Foster.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, mais je suis enchantée, répondit Emily en serrant la main de Jane.

- Pour moi également. Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais je voulais vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour votre père.

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Et félicitations pour cette soirée, c'est une réussite.

- C'est vrai, vous pouvez rivaliser avec celles d'Asgard, ajouta Thor enjoué. Vous devriez venir, même mon frère est de bonne compagnie dans ces moments-là. A propos, savez-vous où il est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Emily crispée, j'ai dû m'absenter.

- Je vais le chercher. A plus tard Emily.

- Passez une bonne soirée. »

Le fait que Thor avait mentionné Loki avait ramené Emily brusquement à leur échange plus tôt dans la soirée. Sortant de nulle part, Steve se présenta à elle.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour la danse mais je vous l'accorde bien volontiers. »

Ils se placèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à évoluer gauchement, Steve étant aussi embarrassé qu'Emily. Ils finirent par rire du ridicule de la situation.

« Je vous avais prévenu, je ne suis vraiment pas doué, dit Steve.

- Vous avez une mauvaise partenaire, c'est pour cela, répondit Emily. J'espère que cela ne vous dissuadera pas d'inviter une autre femme.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai aussi à l'aise, si je puis me permettre.

- Est-ce que vous avez essayé une seule fois ?

- Non, répondit Steve. Je reconnais que je n'ai guère fait plus d'efforts de ce côté, même si j'essaie de m'améliorer.

- Il faut que vous preniez votre temps. Mais il faudra bien tourner la page à un moment ou à un autre.

- Vous avez raison. Mais je sens que j'ai déjà changé en moi. Je n'ai pas regardé une seule fois un documentaire sur la seconde guerre mondiale, j'essaie de me mettre à « l'informatique » et de « tweeter ». Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai découvert un petit café très sympathique à une heure de la tour ?

- Non, répondit Emily surprise. Vous avez fait tout cela en aussi peu de jours ?

- Depuis que j'ai fait votre connaissance. Vous m'avez fait prendre conscience de certaines choses, rester bloqué sur le passé ou accepter les évènements et s'en servir pour aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une motivation pour continuer mon existence, mais je l'accepte désormais, et c'est grâce à vous. Je vous remercie sincèrement Emily.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé Steve, même si vous n'en avez pas l'impression. Vous avez été d'un grand réconfort pour moi. Je vous remercie.

- C'était avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Coulson. »

Ils se turent jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait sur le bord de la piste, il lui dit :

« Emily, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus entre nous, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une relation… plus intime dirons-nous.

- Je vous rassure, c'est la même chose pour moi. Je vous considère comme un très bon ami.

- Ouf, tant mieux, répondit Steve en soupirant de soulagement avec un sourire. Non pas que vous n'êtes pas…enfin vous voyez, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine.

- Moi non plus répondit Emily en souriant. Merci Steve.

- Bon, je vais suivre votre conseil et essayer d'inviter une autre partenaire. A plus tard Emily.

- A plus tard ! »

Emily était soulagée, elle avait pu mettre les choses au clair avec Steve, et elle était contente d'avoir pu l'aider à s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie.

« Votre chevalier vous a abandonné ? lui demanda-t-on durement de dos. »

Emily se retourna brusquement, c'était Loki qui était derrière elle. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire depuis le moment où elle l'avait quitté.

« Vous avez décidé d'être aussi aimable pendant toute la soirée ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je ne fais que constater le comportement du Captain, regardez, il a déjà une autre partenaire, dit-il en désignant Steve et Natasha sur la piste, sous le regard peu amical de Clint.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est moi qui l'ai encouragé. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes aussi peu agréable ? Je pensais que les dieux avaient d'autres manières !

- Vous et Rogers, vous êtes…

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Emily interloquée.

- Vous êtes venue avec lui ! dit-il en colère à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pour que vous ayez accepté de venir avec lui ?

- Tout d'abord, il a juste proposé son aide parce que j'étais mal à l'aise. Et il m'a invité à danser une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée ! Et puis je peux savoir quel est votre problème ?

- Ce n'est pas un homme pour vous !

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous intéressez aux personnes que je fréquente ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? l'interrogea Emily, tout aussi en colère à présent. Steve ne vous plaît peut être pas mais il a des manières ! Vous voulez savoir ? Steve est un ami. J'espérais vraiment passer une bonne soirée, en particulier avec vous. Alors, je vous ai probablement déçue, mais si vous n'êtes pas content du choix de mon « chevalier », vous n'aviez qu'à vous proposer ! »

Elle lui tourna les talons, laissant Loki seul et furieux. Elle accepta l'invitation à danser de Tony et pendant qu'elle avait le dos tournée, il lui fit un signe peu amical. Il allait le payer.

* * *

_Aie aie aie, ça se corse ! Inutile de vous dire que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite !Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, sachez que la suite de Dark Side est déjà en ligne ! N'oubliez pas les petites reviews qui vont bien (et mon cadeau de Noël^^__), je veux voir ma messagerie exploser (s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît !) ! Et comme nous sommes toujours en période de fêtes, je continue les envois de Loki! A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	16. Chapter 15: et chevalier blanc

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Alors en premier je vous souhaite une très belle année 2013, du travail, de l'amour, la santé, bref que vos rêves les plus chers se réalisent. Je crois que le dernier chapitre a battu des records en termes de visiteurs, je n'en suis pas revenue !Alors merci, et trêve de blablas, je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review, ravie que les 2 derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Le combat de coqs continue dans ce chapitre !_

_Merci encore et toujours à vous mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma petite Emily Coulson)._

* * *

Chapitre 15 : … et chevalier blanc.

Loki s'était mis dans un coin à l'écart de la foule, buvant machinalement une boisson appelée « champagne ». Il était en colère, surtout contre lui-même. Emily avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, il aurait dû l'inviter, il le voulait mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et cela retombait sur lui. Quand elle était partie, il avait vu qu'elle était triste par son manque d'enthousiasme et il s'était promis de se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu danser avec Rogers, radieuse, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait perdu tout sens de la raison. C'était de sa faute, entièrement. Et il s'en voulait. Elle était en train de danser avec son nouveau patron, l'homme de fer, qui avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

« Vous dansez ? lui demanda une jeune femme rousse aguicheuse.

- Non, lui répondit-il abruptement. »

La rousse partit, clairement vexée. Et comble de tout, Thor le rejoint.

« Alors petit frère, tu ne nous a toujours pas fait profiter de tes talents de danseur !

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à danser. Tout ceci est fort ennuyeux.

- Cela n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec Emily ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il.

- Ah mon petit frère est jaloux !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu es jaloux et cela se voit ! Si tu voyais l'air que tu as, dit-il en reprenant les paroles de son frère.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas retrouver ta douce mortelle et me laisser tranquille?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! A moins que tu ne te décides une bonne fois pour toutes à inviter à danser demoiselle Coulson, et que tu t'excuses.

- Que je m'excuse ?

- Oui, ton attitude n'est pas digne d'un prince d'Asgard et tu le sais. Alors excuses-toi et invites la !

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi gentleman et surtout aussi sage, mon frère ?

-Depuis que j'ai Jane dans ma vie, répondit Thor simplement. »

Loki soupira, pour une fois, Thor se comportait mieux que lui et avait raison. Il espérait pouvoir rattraper son erreur.

* * *

« Tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez, Jane ?

- Je passe une soirée merveilleuse, merci Emily. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées par hasard aux toilettes. Jane était la gentillesse incarnée, Emily l'avait tout de suite appréciée.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais vous formez un très beau couple avec Thor.

- Merci. Vous savez, j'ai impression de vous connaître déjà parce qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'espère que le plus dur est derrière vous et que vous connaîtrez le bonheur.

- C'est gentil.

- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais que se passe-t-il entre vous et Loki ?

- Rien du tout. Loki n'a pas l'air d'aimer les soirées, répondit Emily amèrement.

- Pourtant il n'a pas arrêté de vous dévorer des yeux depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

- Vous plaisantez, il a été très malpoli. Et puis, il faut se méfier de lui, ajouta Emily en repensant aux paroles de Natasha, qui n'avait pas eu tort.

- Je vous assure, il ne vous a pas quitté du regard un seul instant. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

- Non, c'est impossible, répondit Emily rapidement.

- Emily, presque tout le monde a entendu votre altercation ! Il est jaloux de Steve c'est évident !

- Non ! dit-elle en rougissant. On nous a entendus ?

- Un peu, répondit Jane gênée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes restée correcte. J'aurai fait pareil à votre place.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Tony va m'en vouloir, répondit Emily d'une petite voix et rouge comme une tomate.

- Ecoutez, je conçois que Loki a été maladroit avec vous. Mais vous ne devez pas vous priver d'une soirée juste à cause de lui. Et puis, d'après ce que Thor m'a dit de son frère, Loki a plusieurs facettes, à vous de voir si vous souhaitez en connaître une, ou lui laisser une chance de montrer les autres. »

Emily médita pendant quelques instants les paroles de Jane. C'est vrai qu'elle avait découvert une partie de Loki, mais seulement une petite partie. Loki était quelqu'un d'extrêmement complexe, avec ses qualités, et aussi ses défauts. Elle venait de découvrir ce soir le Loki à priori jaloux, bien qu'elle pense qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise. Que devait-elle faire ?

« Et si nous retournions dans la salle ?

- Oui, j'espère que Thor va me faire danser, il m'a dit qu'il avait appris à Asgard, mais il ne m'a pas encore montré.

- Il n'est pas le seul, mais je suis persuadée qu'il vous fera plaisir ! »

* * *

La soirée continuait sur le même rythme. Sitôt revenue dans la salle principale, Thor s'était précipité vers Jane pour l'inviter à danser. Il n'était pas un excellent danseur mais Jane restait cependant ravie car Thor était extrêmement attentionné à son égard. Emily les observait pendant qu'elle s'assurait que tout se passait bien. Elle trouvait qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble, et ils étaient très amoureux. Dans un autre coin de la salle, Tony discutait avec des personnes très hautes placées en tenant Pepper affectueusement par la taille, Steve était en grande conversation avec Bruce Banner qui avait fini par faire une petite apparition, et avec Natasha. Clint était à côté d'eux, parlant peu mais jetant fréquemment un coup d'œil sur l'arrière de la robe de sa collègue. Emily eut un petit rire, il pensait qu'il était discret mais Natasha avait bien remarqué son manège et faisait comme si de rien n'était. La musique se termina, et une autre lente, douce mais empreinte d'une tension sous-jacente commença. Emily vit Natasha surprise par Clint qui lui prit la main sans un mot, l'emmena sur la piste et l'agrippa par la taille comme pour danser un tango. Ils démarrèrent, se regardant droit dans les yeux, leurs visages fermés mais ils étaient fascinants à regarder. Emily se tourna vers la droite et vit Loki face à elle, l'air décidé, main tendue vers elle.

« Emily. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma partenaire pour cette danse ? »

Emily voulut refuser et elle répondit : « Oui. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire que Loki lui avait pris la main et la menait sur la piste. Il plaça une main sur sa taille, son autre tenant toujours sa main et ils commencèrent à évoluer doucement sur la piste. Emily, mal à l'aise, avait détourné son visage de celui de Loki.

« Est-ce que c'est votre façon de vous excuser pour votre comportement ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore excusé, je voulais danser avec vous. Donc, je vous ai invité. Et vous avez accepté.

- Je voulais refuser.

- Mais vous avez dit oui. Vous mourriez d'envie de danser avec moi, avouez-le.

- Non, pas du tout. (_Emily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues_).

- Vous mentez très mal Emily, vous le savez ? (_Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire_).

- Quand bien même je souhaitais danser avec vous, cela ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne pour votre comportement. (_Emily le regarda, tentant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait_).

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord que cette danse n'a rien à voir avec notre… désaccord.

- Tout à fait.

- Parfait.»

Emily regarda de nouveau les gens, satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que cette danse avec Loki soit une faible excuse pour ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Mais je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire tout cela. Je suis désolé. »

Emily tourna la tête vers Loki qui continuait à la regarder, surprise. Elle se rendit compte que Jane avait raison, même quand elle ne le voyait pas, il la regardait.

« Pourquoi alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement. C'est juste que… c'est comme un lien invisible qui me relie à vous. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Je ne crains rien. Surtout si je suis bien entourée, non ?

- C'est vrai.

- Mais je vous remercie.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Loki interloqué.

- De vous préoccuper de moi, comme vous le faites. Je ne vous ai jamais dit merci pour cela. »

Ce fut au tour de Loki de ne rien dire, à son tour surpris par la tournure de la conversation. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants. Emily vit Steve, l'air préoccupé, Clint et Natasha, tension toujours aussi palpable entre eux.

« Rogers a tout faux, vous n'êtes pas ravissante, vous êtes resplendissante Emily, entendit-elle Loki lui murmurer à l'oreille. »

Elle rougit violemment, Loki s'en amusa. Il aimait la déstabiliser autant qu'elle faisait de même. A ce moment-là Emily le regarda intensément et Loki perdit sa légèreté.

« Vous êtes très élégant ce soir Loki. »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda de la même manière. C'était vrai, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son intérêt pour elle. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la musique s'arrêta.

« Je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit la jeune femme.

- Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ?

- Oui, volontiers. »

Ils quittèrent la salle, et s'adossèrent au balcon. C'était la pleine lune et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Emily leva les yeux, elle aimait beaucoup regarder les étoiles.

« Vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez un bon danseur.

- Mère nous avait fait prendre quantité de leçons plus jeune à Thor et à moi. Mon frère n'étant pas le meilleur… elle avait reporté tous ses espoirs sur moi. Je me suis investi avec tellement d'intensité que je n'en ai plus jamais eu besoin. Ce qui était le but recherché, je détestais notre professeur, un homme un peu dérangé. Je le revois encore, tentant de redresser notre posture, dit Loki en finissant par rire.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça, dit Emily en riant elle aussi.

- Vous m'aviez caché le fait que vous étiez aussi jolie, surtout dans cette robe. J'aime… beaucoup.

- Merci. Ce n'est pas le genre de tenue que j'ai l'habitude de porter, j'imagine que cela doit être différent à Asgard.

- En effet, les femmes ne portent pas de « pantalons » ou rien de masculin. Mais vous êtes très jolie, quoique vous portiez. »

Loki s'approcha très près d'Emily qui retint sa respiration. Il regardait ses yeux avant de descendre son regard vers le bas de son visage. Il remit une mèche de cheveux en place, effleurant du doigt son visage…

« Emily, Tony vous cherche, dit Steve, l'interrompant brusquement.

- Oh, merci Steve, j'y vais tout de suite. Je suis désolée dit-elle en chuchotant à Loki. Je vous retrouve un peu plus tard. Vous m'attendez ?

- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

Emily regagna la salle laissant Loki seul, qui espérait qu'elle reviendrait rapidement, maudissant celui qui avait mis fin à ce moment. Il regarda le ciel, soupirant, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Steve n'avait pas bougé, fixant le dieu d'un air peu amical.

* * *

« Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que ce que je pense.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Tony ne cherche pas Emily, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, j'estime que nous pourrions avoir une petite discussion.

- Mon comportement est irréprochable.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir à ce point aussi peu de cœur en osant vous approcher d'elle, après tout ce que vous avez fait ?

- Emily est une personne très spéciale. Elle mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

- Un être comme vous ne s'intéresse à Emily que pour des raisons particulières. Je veux savoir lesquelles.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. J'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi cet intérêt pour elle, éprouveriez-vous des sentiments autres qu'amicaux à son égard ? (_Loki n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude du soldat_).

- Je tiens beaucoup à elle, en effet. Pas de la façon dont vous le croyez mais je lui suis redevable, elle m'a beaucoup apporté.

- Et donc, vous estimez que je suis une menace et que vous devez la protéger.

- Vous comprenez vite, répondit Steve ironiquement.

- Allez-vous vous en prendre à moi ?

- Ne croyez pas que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, répondit Steve en se rapprochant du dieu. Mais je vais être clair avec vous. Si vous lui faites du mal, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Et à votre place, je me rappellerai quels actes vous relient à elle. »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face-à-face, visages fermés, regards hostiles.

« Loki, Steve ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, Emily était à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Tout va bien Emily ? demanda Steve, anticipant ce qu'allait dire son ennemi.

- Oui, très bien. Les invités commencent à partir, je vais rentrer également, je suis épuisée.

- Je vous accompagne, répondit le soldat.

- Je rentre également avec vous, ajouta Loki.

- Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, vous savez ?

- Cette soirée ne présente plus aucun intérêt pour moi si vous n'y êtes pas Emily, dit Loki.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Steve tentant de garder son sang-froid. »

Ils prirent congé de Tony et Pepper qui restaient encore un peu, Tony remercia encore Emily pour son travail et ajouta qu'il l'embauchait définitivement car il comptait inaugurer d'autres bâtiments avec la technologie ARK très prochainement. La jeune femme sauta dans ses bras pour le remercier, elle était très heureuse d'avoir réussi. Le milliardaire ajouta avec son humour habituel qu'elle allait devoir acheter beaucoup plus de toilettes comme celle qu'elle portait et qu'elle pourrait faire une démonstration de danse à la prochaine soirée, ce qui la mit dans l'embarras. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Thor, ainsi qu'à Jane et Bruce qui étaient en grande conversation. Jane fit promettre à Emily qu'elles se reverraient prochainement. Ils voulurent saluer Natasha et Clint mais ils ne les trouvèrent pas. Ils prirent donc une voiture louée par Stark Industries pour l'occasion pour retourner à la tour. La conversation tournait sur la soirée, les deux cavaliers évitant d'un commun accord le sujet qui fâche. Ils assurèrent que l'inauguration était réussie, revenant sur les évènements de la journée. Arrivés à la partie « logement » de la tour, Steve proposa à Emily de l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre mais elle lui répondit qu'elle allait d'abord boire quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Emily le remercia pour sa gentillesse et pour la danse, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était un grand honneur pour lui. Il s'en alla, laissant Emily et Loki seuls.

« Quel homme ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais vous quitter, dit Loki railleur.

- Taisez-vous Loki, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous dites, répondit Emily moqueuse. Steve a des valeurs d'une époque où les hommes faisaient encore attention aux femmes. Est-ce que vous vous comportez comme un goujat à Asgard envers les femmes ?

- Non, répondit le dieu fièrement, je suis un homme très attentionné, la preuve, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à votre chambre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être escortée jusqu'à ma chambre, dit la jeune femme, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'il y ait un monstre qui m'attende caché dans le couloir ?

- Et je viendrais à votre secours…

- … tel un preux chevalier sur son fier destrier ! (_Ils rirent_). Chut ! Vous entendez ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Si, dans la pièce à côté. »

Ils écoutèrent, Loki tenant la jeune femme par la taille, prêt à l'éloigner d'un potentiel danger. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un objet tomber par terre.

« Nat' ! Fais attention, on va nous surprendre !

- Mais non, Clint, nous sommes seuls! A moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise excuse…

- Certainement pas. D'ailleurs…»

Emily et Loki se regardèrent ahuris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et partirent dans la direction opposée sur la pointe des pieds. Ce fut à l'étage au-dessus devant la porte de la jeune femme, qu'ils s'échangèrent un regard et partirent dans un fou rire.

« L'œil de Faucon et la Veuve noire, je n'aurai jamais cru entendre cela de leur part ! finit par dire Loki.

- Il était temps, vous ne trouviez pas ?

- C'est pour cela que les femmes portent de telles tenues ? Pour attirer des hommes dans leurs filets ?

- Parce qu'une grande partie des hommes se laisseraient tenter s'ils voyaient une femme avec ce genre de vêtements ?

- Une grande majorité, dit Loki. Car nous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bout de chiffon pour susciter de tels émois.

- Et moi, si je portais cette robe, est-ce que vous seriez tenté ? répondit Emily enjôleuse. »

Loki s'imagina Emily dans cette robe, et se mordit la langue lorsqu'il se rappela le tissu qui composait l'arrière de la robe (_ou plutôt le manque de tissu_). Il préféra ne rien ajouter, de peur de se trahir.

« Je plaisantais, je ne me vois pas porter ce style de robe, ce n'est pas moi.

- Vous avez raison, approuva aussitôt le dieu (_mais dommage_, _songea-t-il_).

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Merci, pour la danse et pour le reste.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée passée avec vous Emily, dit-il sérieusement. »

Il hésita un bref instant et finit par lui faire un baisemain, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Spontanément, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et rentra dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Loki resta encore une fois bêtement planté devant la porte, un grand sourire sur son visage, avant de se ressaisir et de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte de celle-ci et quelque chose s'imposa à lui. Il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

- Il ne se trouve pas à Asgard, mon général. Mes hommes ont fouillé cette planète ainsi que d'autres royaumes. Personne n'a l'air de savoir où se trouve le dieu traître.

- Si, je sais où est Loki.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule planète où vous n'êtes pas allé. C'est sur celle-ci qu'il se trouve.

- Laquelle ?

- La Terre. »

* * *

_Ouie quel final ! Il est temps de relancer un peu l'intrigue, vous ne trouvez pas ? Une idée des deux personnages qui recherchent le dieu de la Malice ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (même si Loki n'a pas osé). Bonne nouvelle pour celles qui me suivent également sur Dark Side, l'épilogue de l'histoire de Loki et Hlina est en ligne ! Je m'excuse par avance, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster tout de suite le prochain chapitre mais je vais faire mon maximum pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews !_


	17. Chapter 16: Vérités

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'attente trop longue, en tout cas j'ai fait au maximum !_

_Woaw ! Record battu avec le précédent chapitre, aussi bien en nombre de visiteurs que de commentaires, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Ca me touche beaucoup. Alors merci, merci de suivre mon histoire et pour vos encouragements !J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer « Dommages collatéraux » et je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci comme toujours pour ta review ! C'est sûr que Loki amoureux, ce n'est pas tous les jours !_

_A __**Guest **__(puisque la personne n'a pas mis de pseudo) : Merci pour avoir laissé une review ! Effectivement Loki s'est comporté en vrai prince d'Asgard envers la rousse^^_

_Merci encore et toujours à vous mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma petite Emily Coulson et l'agent Donovan que je suis sûre vous adorez détester^^)._

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Vérités.

« NON ! »

Emily se réveilla, tremblante. Son cauchemar habituel avait été plus intense que les fois précédentes, à la différence qu'elle avait entendu la voix de son père. Il lui criait « Fais attention Emily ! ». La jeune femme tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ignorait d'où venait ce changement dans son rêve. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par panser ses plaies. Sa vie allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle s'était installée à la tour, les Avengers étaient présents pour elle, elle avait un nouveau travail et Tony était un très bon patron. Et il y avait Loki. Autant le début de soirée avait été catastrophique, autant la fin s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve, une bulle dont elle aurait aimé ne jamais en sortir. Elle s'était sentie rassurée dans ses bras, tandis qu'il la guidait avec douceur et fermeté à la fois. Et son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier désormais, elle ressentait clairement quelque chose pour lui. Il savait trouver les mots justes tout comme il pouvait la surprendre. La confrontation avec Steve la dérangeait cependant. Bien qu'ils aient mis les choses au clair concernant leur relation amicale, Steve était toujours aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de Loki et vice-versa. Elle espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, elle les appréciait tous les deux et elle ne voulait pas les perdre, ni les blesser. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait embrassé Loki sur la joue, mais maintenant elle en rougissait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter comme une adolescente ? Elle était ridicule. Elle se laissa tomber sur les oreillers en poussant un gros soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était pluvieux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se précipita pour entrouvrir la porte.

« Oui ?

- Mademoiselle Coulson, bonjour. Le directeur Fury souhaite vous voir, il voudrait vous remettre les affaires de votre père, lui dit l'agent Donovan.

- D'accord, à quelle heure ?

- Dès que vous serez prête, une voiture vous attend et vous emmènera à la base.

- Très bien, je me prépare. »

Emily referma la porte. Son cauchemar avait peut-être un rapport avec cet entretien. On allait enfin lui rendre les affaires qui avaient appartenu à son père.

* * *

Loki se réveilla avec un grand sourire. Il était tombé amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Certes, il avait eu des béguins d'adolescents à Asgard, Thor s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup moqué de lui et de ses tentatives de rapprochement avec les jeunes Asgardiennes, mais cette fois c'était différent. Au début, il s'intéressait à Emily dans le but d'assouvir sa vengeance. Et puis, il avait fini par se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait aucun plan en tête. Et il avait beau réfléchir, il n'en trouvait guère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec elle. Sa curiosité n'avait pas de fin. Il pensait qu'au fil des jours il arriverait à la « cerner » mais elle ne réagissait jamais comme il le prévoyait, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres humains. Il avait tout fait pour rattraper son comportement froid et il avait réussi. Il avait aimé danser avec elle, il l'avait trouvée très belle à la lumière de la lune, et il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce maudit Captain et ses « principes » étaient revenus pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Il avait tué son père. Et il en avait honte. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu l'en empêcher, il ne se poserait pas la question. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Au risque de la perdre ? Car il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune pitié, et ce serait amplement justifié. Et pourtant il repensait au moment où il lui avait embrassé la main et qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Il voulait profiter encore d'une journée avec elle normalement. Il lui dirait la vérité au moment de son départ pour Asgard. Comme cela, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir davantage de sa présence. Il sera parti mais il l'aura perdu.

TOC TOC

« J'arrive ! Barton, dit-il surpris de le voir, que voulez-vous ?

-Le directeur Fury n'a plus besoin de vous, vous allez pouvoir rentrer à Asgard. Cependant, il tient à honorer sa promesse. Nous partons en fin de matinée, répondit Clint abruptement.

- Où cela ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »

L'agent partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Loki pensa que cette journée commençait mal. Il se dépêcha dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la jeune femme avant cette « promenade ». Mais il apprit qu'elle était déjà partie pour le SHIELD. Loki fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Coulson, je vous remercie d'être venue aussi vite, dit Nick lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Asseyez-vous.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent, lui dit Emily en s'asseyant mal à l'aise. »

Elle se souvenait très bien du dernier (et seul) entretien qu'elle avait eu avec le directeur et il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas davantage à l'issu de ce dernier. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait remettre les affaires de son père par l'agent Donovan ?

« En effet. Je voulais d'abord vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais nous voulions vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien avant de vous les remettre. J'ignore que ce vous souhaiterez faire des meubles et de ses vêtements, ils resteront ici en attendant que vous preniez une décision. Mais le reste vient d'être emmené à votre appartement.

- Je vous remercie, directeur pour votre compréhension.

- Bien, j'ai également quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai été mis au courant de votre « relation » avec Loki, le frère de Thor.

- Et ? demanda Emily, interrogative.

- Loki va repartir sur Asgard, probablement dès demain. Il faut que vous sachiez, mademoiselle, que Loki n'est pas un…

- Avenger, je le sais, termina-t-elle de moins en moins confiante.

- Vous le savez ?

- Oui.

- Bon. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que Loki revienne sur Terre.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je voulais connaître les circonstances exactes de l'attaque de New-York.

- Quoi ?

- Loki est l'investigateur principal de cette attaque. Je voulais être sûr que notre monde ne courrait plus aucun danger.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Emily effarée. Pourquoi… Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- A priori par jalousie envers son frère. Il voulait gouverner notre monde. Loki est le dieu du mensonge, il aime manipuler, il a tué. Beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais étant donné qu'il s'est trop approché de vous, je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire voir ceci. »

Il tourna son écran d'ordinateur vers Emily, choquée, et mit en route une vidéo. Emily distingua Loki, sorti d'une sorte de cylindre en verre, Thor à l'intérieur de celui-ci, semblant ne pas pouvoir sortir. Puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde lorsqu'elle reconnut son père, pointant une arme droit sur le dieu. Elle l'entendit vaguement lui parler, et eut un hoquet de frayeur en mettant la main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle découvrit la suite. Loki avait disparu pour réapparaître derrière son père. Son père le corps transpercé par une lance. La lance de Loki. Loki avait tué son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être Loki. Loki était attentionné, il l'appréciait beaucoup, il s'intéressait à elle. Mais Loki n'était pas un Avenger, il avait perdu sa magie…

« Non, non.

- je suis désolé, mademoiselle Coulson. Je n'ai rien voulu dire parce que je pensais que cela ferait beaucoup pour vous après tout ce que vous aviez vécu. Mais Loki a été trop loin et je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans le mensonge plus longtemps. Je suis désolé. »

Emily, la tête baissée, tentait de ne pas sombrer. Elle aurait voulu que ces images n'existent pas, qu'elles ne les aient jamais vues.

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Lequel ? balbutia la jeune femme, se demandant comment elle avait encore la force de tenir.

- Je veux savoir ce que Loki vous a dit exactement, s'il a fait des remarques concernant votre père, les Avengers. Vous avez été plus proche de lui que nous n'avons pu l'être. Vous pourriez nous aider.

- Vous me demandez… de tout dire à son sujet ?

- Oui. S'il prépare quelque chose, le SHIELD doit en être informé. Mon rôle est de protéger notre monde de toute attaque éventuelle. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les conséquences de celle de New-York, il peut y en avoir d'autres.

- Donc, vous me demandez de jouer les espionnes ? lui demanda Emily la voix plus forte.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais c'est pourtant ce que vous venez de me dire ! Vous tenez vraiment à savoir, directeur ? Mon père vous était peut-être dévoué corps et âme, et oui je suis la fille de Phil Coulson ! Mais ne croyez-pas que cela veut dire que désormais je dois obéir à vos ordres et décréter allégeance au SHIELD, ou plutôt à vous ! Je ne suis et ne serai jamais une espionne ! Tout ce qui s'est passé entre Loki et moi le restera, et je crois que si vous ne vouliez pas que je reste dans le mensonge, vous auriez dû intervenir bien plus tôt ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour collaborer ! cria Emily en colère. Au revoir, directeur ! »

Elle quitta le bureau de Nick Fury, furieuse, en claquant la porte. Nick se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

* * *

« Monsieur Stark, une lettre pour vous, dit l'agent Donovan en tendant une enveloppe à Tony.

- De qui vient-elle ?

- De l'agent Phil Coulson. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans ses affaires. Elle vous est destinée. »

Tony prit l'enveloppe, fort intrigué que le défunt Phil ait eu l'intention de lui écrire et l'ouvrit dès que Donovan quitta la pièce. Il reconnut l'écriture et commença à lire la lettre.

« _Monsieur Stark (ou plutôt Tony pour être moins solennel),_

_Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose au cours d'une mission pour le SHIELD. On la retrouvera dans mes affaires, en général toutes les affaires des agents décédés sont récupérées et analysées, c'est la procédure. J'espère juste que vous recevrez cette lettre le plus rapidement possible._

_J'ai un secret dont personne au SHIELD n'est au courant et dont je ne peux en parler qu'à vous. Effectivement je ne suis pas marié, comme vous avez dû vous poser la question (mais vous non plus aurai-je envie de répondre). Mais j'ai une fille. Elle s'appelle Emily, elle a 25 ans. Elle n'est pas au courant de ma véritable profession. Peut-être que ce mensonge est une grosse erreur mais je voulais la protéger. Si je venais à mourir au cours d'une mission, ma fille sera seule, et j'ignore ce qu'il adviendra d'elle car je n'ai pas voulu que le SHIELD s'en mêle. Alors je vous demande un service. Protégez-la._

_Je sais que vous vous demandez « Comment cet homme qui intervient toujours pour m'interrompre dans un moment fort agréable avec mademoiselle Potts (ne croyez-pas que je ne comprenais pas vos allusions^) peut-il me demander une chose aussi personnelle ? »_

_Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous êtes la personne idéale pour vous occuper de ma fille, bien que vous deviez penser par la négative. Je sais que vous saurez la protéger de tout ça, de cette vie que j'ai choisi, et qui m'a obligé à beaucoup de sacrifices. Ma fille est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. C'est une personne qui fait attention aux autres mais qui s'oublie, au risque de se faire du mal. _

_Alors, je vous le demande en tant qu'ami (car c'est ce que vous et Pepper êtes pour moi) : occupez-vous d'elle. Pour moi. Dites-lui que je l'aimais et que je regrette._

_Merci._

_Phil Coulson. _»

Tony vit la feuille de papier trembler entre ses mains. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y avait une secousse sismique dans Manhattan avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui tremblait.

* * *

Loki tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il était sur des charbons ardents. L'absence d'Emily lui pesait et le lieu où elle s'était rendue ne le rassurait pas davantage. Cela pouvait être anodin, mais Loki savait par expérience que ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée où on l'emmenait cet après-midi. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne et se précipita vers elle.

« Emily, je vous cherchais partout. J'ai appris que vous aviez été convoquée au SHIELD. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air interloqué en voyant son visage fermé.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusé avec moi ? lui demanda Emily sèchement.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle la voix plus forte. J'ai été une bonne marionnette pour vous ?

- Emily, je…

- Alors ? Répondez ! C'était quoi votre but en vous approchant de moi ? Vous divertir avec la pauvre petite fille qui a perdu son père ? Père qui a été assassiné ! Dites-moi pour une fois la vérité, dieu du mensonge. Est-ce vous qui avez tué mon père ? »

Emily affichait un regard déterminé, voire haineux. Loki comprit qu'il était trop tard, on lui avait dit la vérité, ou plutôt Fury le lui avait dit. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu lui dire de lui-même. Il ne put que dire d'une voix basse :

« Oui. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emily et Loki se sentit encore plus mal en voyant sa douleur. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir effacer tout ce qu'il avait fait il y a un mois de cela. Mais la jeune femme ne flancha pas pour autant.

« Très bien. » Et elle sortit son arme de l'arrière de sa poche. Loki la vit pointer le pistolet droit sur lui. Il se douta bien que cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'un jouet, mais d'une vraie arme, et il n'avait toujours pas ses pouvoirs. Il tenta de faire un pas vers elle.

« Emily, je vais vous expliquer…

- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! Que voulez-vous m'expliquer ? Que non seulement vous avez voulu envahir la Terre par jalousie, que vous avez tué des innocents, vous avez tué mon père et en plus vous avez osé m'approcher, en sachant ce que vous aviez fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas que cela se déroule ainsi.

- Ha bon ? Hé bien, c'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait ! Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, je voulais vous connaître et me faire ma propre opinion parce que je voyais bien que les autres ne vous aimaient pas. Et je me suis confiée à vous, plus qu'à aucun autre ! Quand vous me disiez que vous étiez un monstre, je n'ai pas voulu le croire parce que ce ne sont pas nos origines qui nous définissent, ce sont nos actes. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Brian.

- Je suis désolé, Emily, dit-il en avançant d'un pas. Sincèrement. S'il vous plaît baissez votre arme.

- NON ! dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise.

- Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière, Emily. Ne faites pas cela, je vous en prie. Je ne dis pas cela pour moi mais pour vous. »

Emily continua à le fixer d'un regard haineux, puis elle devint triste et baissa son arme.

« Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas une meurtrière, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tirer. Vous vouliez que je venge la mort de mon père et je pourrai le faire maintenant. Mais, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne me vengerai jamais parce qu'au final on en retire plus de peine que de satisfaction. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre. »

Elle se tourna, juste au moment où les Avengers débarquèrent dans la pièce, mis au courant par Jarvis de ce qui se passait. Ils stoppèrent en voyant la jeune femme avec une arme.

« Emily, posez cette arme, s'il vous plait, lui dit Steve doucement.

- Est-ce que vous le saviez ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Vous le saviez pour mon père ? »

Les Avengers comprirent qu'Emily était au courant. C'est Thor qui répondit pour tout le monde :

« Oui, Emily. Nous le savions. Ce n'était pas contre vous, ni parce que Loki ne devait pas être impliqué, mais c'était pour vous protéger.

- Je crois que vous avez échoué, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Elle posa son arme sur la table du salon, et partit la tête basse.

« Emily, attendez, je vais vous accompagner, dit Steve en s'avançant vers elle.

- Non, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il vous plaît. »

Tous se sentirent mal, mais personne ne pourrait rien faire. Elle jeta un dernier regard bouleversé à Loki, et partit dans sa chambre. Le cœur de Loki était pris dans un étau, il se sentait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses. Les autres le regardèrent fermement, seul Tony semblait avoir un regard compatissant et ils s'en allèrent également. Seul Thor resta avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura ce dernier.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour mes fautes.

- Mais je sais que tu regrettes. Je suis là, dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît.

- Loki…

- Pas maintenant ! S'il te plait, lui implora-t-il en se radoucissant. »

Thor comprit que Loki avait besoin d'être seul dans ce genre de moment difficile et hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif, sortit sans faire de bruit. Loki tomba sur le canapé. C'était fini. Il avait perdu Emily.

* * *

Emily ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Tous les évènements de la matinée défilaient dans sa tête, elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne se soit jamais passé, elle voulait oublier. Loki, le SHIELD, Loki, son père, Loki, l'arme, Avengers, Loki. Elle aperçut la photo de son père sur le chevet, la prit et murmura :

« Je suis désolée Papa. »

Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le lit.

* * *

Les Jeeps roulaient à vive allure à l'extérieur de la ville. Loki était escorté par plusieurs agents du SHIELD, dont Fury en personne, Clint, Steve et Thor. Il se demandait ce que le directeur avait prévu pour lui. Un enfermement dans une de leurs prisons ? Une exécution ? Thor s'y opposerait sûrement, il souhaitait qu'il reconnaisse ses fautes, mais pas de là à être tué. Il avait déjà perdu tout l'espoir qu'il avait pu retrouver grâce à Emily, il se fichait de ce qu'il lui arriverait désormais. Emily. Son regard bouleversé, tellement malheureuse. Par sa faute. Elle l'avait comparé à Brian et elle avait eu raison. Il aurait réagi de la même manière, voire pire, s'il avait été manipulé comme elle. Et encore, elle était tellement différente de lui. Elle n'avait pas tiré, elle ne s'était pas vengée, et pourtant elle aurait pu. Elle était d'une grandeur d'âme qu'il n'avait pas. Ce n'était pas une terrienne ordinaire, c'était un ange, un ange qui s'était donné la peine de le connaître malgré ce qu'on pensait de lui, sans rien attendre en retour. Et l'ange s'était brûlé les ailes en côtoyant le dieu du mensonge.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être un camp. Ils durent descendre et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte.

« Loki, je vous ai promis de montrer ce que votre passage en tant que roi avait eu comme conséquences. Nous y sommes, dit Nick Fury. »

Loki regarda le directeur, méfiant. Thor ne lâchait pas son marteau, Œil de Faucon et Captain America avaient le visage grave. Ils entrèrent dans le premier hangar. Des blessés, conséquence de l'invasion des Chitauris, il y en avait des dizaines. Loki ressentit un début de malaise en voyant tous ces gens, mais la visite ne s'arrêta pas. Ils allèrent dans un autre hangar. Des hommes parlaient entre eux, montrant des plans de bâtiment. Loki comprit qu'il s'agissait de Manhattan et de la petite ville qu'il avait rasée, dans sa folie. Il pensait que ce serait fini mais ils entrèrent dans un dernier hangar. Des hommes et des femmes se réconfortaient, priaient. Des photos étaient accrochées sur un pan de mur et des petites bougies étaient posées au sol. Combien de portraits de personnes étaient accrochées au mur ? Loki n'aurait su répondre. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne s'agissait pas de…

« Captain ! »

Un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans courut vers Steve, qui le prit dans ses bras, un sourire sur le visage.

« Henry ! Comment vas-tu mon bonhomme ?

- Ca va, répondit l'enfant. Je suis chez papi et mamie pour l'instant. Après je vais peut-être vivre chez tonton et tata, je ne sais pas encore. Hey ! Mais je vous connais, dit-il à Clint et Thor. Vous, vous lancez des flèches sans même regarder (_Clint sourit à cette remarque, ce qui était rare_). Et vous, vous faites apparaître des éclairs (_Thor sourit également_)!

- Qui es-tu petit et que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis Henry. Je suis venu déposer des fleurs sur les photos de maman et papa. Et des bougies. Mais tata Emma m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher aux allumettes.

- Non, répondit Steve, tu es encore trop jeune. Un jour, peut-être. »

Le petit garçon regarda soudain Loki d'un air grave. Il avait le même regard que lui à son âge. Il avait perdu ses parents. Par sa faute. Il était orphelin. Il avait tué le père d'Emily, qui se retrouvait seule…

Loki, se sentant très mal, sortit du bâtiment en courant et vomit. Il était responsable de tout ceci. Les humains, blessés par sa faute. La destruction. « _A chaque acte commis, même sans importance, il y a des conséquences que tu n'auras pas forcément envisagé et que tu ne pourras pas toujours maîtriser_ ». C'est ce qu'Odin avait dit, c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne.

« Alors, on ne tient pas le choc ? railla Œil de Faucon.

- Arrêtez, je crois que j'en ai assez vu, rétorqua Loki avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

- Voici ce que votre passage en tant que roi a donné, dit le directeur du SHIELD en les rejoignant. J'imagine que cela correspond à ce que vous vouliez.

- Non ! Je voulais mon royaume, mais pas tout ceci ! Et j'étais sous l'emprise du Tesseract également!

- Quel est le but de votre manœuvre, directeur ! cria Thor, furieux, préparant déjà des éclairs à envoyer. L'accord disait que vous ne feriez rien à Loki ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous ?

- Je souhaitais simplement faire voir à votre frère notre quotidien depuis sa dernière visite. Captain et des dizaines d'autres agents s'occupent des blessés et tentent d'apporter du réconfort à ceux qui ont perdu un proche.

- Et ça vous amuse de montrer cela maintenant ? Après avoir dit la vérité à demoiselle Coulson, qui elle aussi n'a pas été épargnée par vous ? Vous cherchiez quoi au juste ? hurla le dieu du Tonnerre, des éclairs frappant de part et d'autres des agents qui tentaient de les éviter, apeurés.

- J'ai voulu réparer mes erreurs, dit Nick. J'aurai dû être plus clair dès le départ. Je n'aurai pas dû agir ainsi avec mademoiselle Coulson. J'ai eu tort.

- C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Mon frère, arrête.

- Loki, ces hommes ne sont…

- … ne sont pas parfaits. Il a raison. Vous vouliez à Asgard que je prenne conscience de mes erreurs, tu le voulais également. C'est désormais chose faite. Baisse ton marteau. »

Thor regarda Loki, surpris par son calme, toujours de la rage dans ses yeux. Il finit par lui obéir à contrecœur.

« Nous ne devrions plus rester ici. Rentrons à Asgard. Certains terriens n'en valent pas la peine.

- Mais pas tous, répondit Loki. Nous repartirons demain dans la journée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir ce soir.

- Très bien. Retournons à la tour. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres surprises ?

- Non, dit Fury.»

Ils quittèrent le camp en silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions. Ils arrivèrent à la tour et Loki pensa immédiatement à Emily. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas là. Natasha, en revanche, les attendait.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose en notre absence ? demanda Steve.

- Emily est partie.

- Quoi !

- Elle a fait ses valises et elle a quitté la tour. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Pas avec … (_elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Loki_).

- … le meurtrier de son père, termina ce dernier. Evidemment. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter, et cela l'attrista encore plus. Il demanda à retourner dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas faim et il avait besoin de réfléchir à cette maudite journée.

* * *

_Oui, oui ce chapitre est triste, snif ! Mais il fallait bien que la vérité éclate un jour ou l'autre… Qu'est-ce que Loki va faire après une journée pareille ? Et Emily, va-t-elle couper les ponts avec les Avengers ? Je pars pour quelques jours à Londres, je reviendrai probablement avec un nouveau chapitre dans ma valise -) Et sachez que dès vendredi, je poste une nouvelle histoire toujours basée sur Avengers et en particulier sur Loki! Alors à très bientôt et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas les petites reviews !_


	18. Chapter 17: Pardons

_Coucou ! Comme convenu de retour de Londres avec un nouveau chapitre dans ma valise (vous avez vu j'ai pensé à vous !) !_

_Tout d'abord, encore merci, grâce à vous le record est encore battu avec le chapitre précédent, aussi bien en nombre de visiteurs que de commentaires! Je suis contente que cette histoire continue autant de vous plaire! Je ne vous retiens à plus longtemps et vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci encore et encore pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, malgré qu'il soit triste!_

_Merci encore et encore mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire!_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et Pitbull Donovan !)._

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Pardons.

Loki ne se résolut pas à dormir. Tous les évènements de la journée repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté par le directeur du SHIELD ! Il aurait tellement aimé annoncer de lui-même la vérité à Emily. Mais y aurait-il eu une meilleure façon ? Cela n'aurait rien changé, il avait tué son père, tué les parents d'Henry, et d'autres. Tout ça par jalousie. Et au final, il n'avait même pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il réparer ses fautes ? D'autant plus qu'il pensait toujours à son côté obscur. Emily avait tort, il était un monstre. N'y tenant plus, il quitta la chambre et songea à prendre l'air, la vue était magnifique depuis le sommet de la tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, il aperçut Bruce Banner à l'autre bout du couloir. Spontanément il le héla :

« Hey, vous ! »

Bruce regarda derrière lui, histoire d'être sûr que le dieu de la malice s'adressait bien à lui. Ne voyant personne d'autre, il fut d'autant plus surpris.

« Je rêve ou vous venez de m'interpeller ?

- J'ai une question à vous poser, dit Loki en allant à la rencontre du scientifique.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour vous répondre.

- Je pense que oui, bien au contraire. Comment faites-vous ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour vous maîtriser ? Votre colère.

- Est-ce que c'est un piège, demanda Bruce méfiant.

- Non, c'est très sérieux. Comment faites-vous pour ne pas succomber…

- … à cette partie obscure de moi-même ? compléta Bruce. Ce n'est pas facile, je dois me contrôler en permanence car je pourrais exploser à n'importe quel moment. Mais je pense à tout ce que j'ai pu faire de bien et cela me dissuade de me transformer. Et puis, je ne veux pas que ce soit ce qu'on retienne de moi, quelqu'un qui ne sait être qu'en colère.

- C'est pourtant tellement tentant, dit Loki. Tellement plus…

- … facile, je sais. Mais le retour à la réalité est d'autant plus brutal.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien, dit Loki d'un air las. Je ne peux pas me raccrocher à cela.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours agi sous le coup de la colère, dit Bruce. Thor nous a raconté que vous l'aviez sauvé bien des fois de situations périlleuses.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Oui. Il regrette même de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus souvent. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Je peux savoir pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- J'ai pris… conscience de ce que j'ai fait par colère et envie. Et j'ai honte désormais. Tout le monde me hait et c'est justifié.

- Vous savez, vous avez un côté attachant mais vous êtes terriblement mélodramatique. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec Emily ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Loki interloqué.

- Votre prise de conscience.

- Si, en partie. (_Et même en très grande_, songea-t-il). Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- J'ai bien vu votre rapprochement au cours du bal. Vous êtes peut-être le dieu du mensonge, mais ce soir-là, vous ne m'avez pas trompé. Je ne connais pas très bien Emily mais elle m'a semblé être droite et honnête, qui n'a pas besoin des autres pour se faire sa propre opinion. Je vais vous confier quelque chose. J'ai connu une femme, dans les heures les plus sombres de ma nouvelle existence. Malgré le danger que je représentais, elle n'a jamais renoncé et ne s'est jamais souciée du qu'en dira-t-on. Emily est de ces rares personnes capables de voir à travers la part la plus sombre de notre âme ce qu'il y a de bon en nous.

- Vous oubliez ce qui me relie à elle. J'ai tué son père.

- Je sais, et je ne dis pas que c'est sans conséquences. Je crois que vous avez une étape importante à franchir, la plus difficile. Le pardon. » Il allait partir quand Loki lui demanda :

« Cette femme, comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Betty, répondit à voix basse le scientifique. »

Bruce partit, laissant Loki en pleine réflexion. Il devait reconnaître que ce ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il considérait que le pardon était pour les faibles. Mais après tout qu'en savait-il ? L'esprit encore plus confus, il monta au sommet et eut la surprise d'y trouver Thor. Celui-ci par nécessité d'évacuer sa rage, lançait des éclairs un peu partout mais plus particulièrement du côté de la nouvelle base du SHIELD.

« Tu ne dors pas mon frère ?

- Non, répondit Thor. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai décidé de perturber le sommeil de certaines personnes, précisa-t-il en lorgnant du côté du SHIELD.

- Depuis quand fais-tu des farces ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec… ?

- Jane n'a pas besoin de voir ma colère, elle n'est pas responsable de tout ceci. Et puis, je m'en veux.

- Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et que je n'ai pas cherché à te comprendre. Mais j'étais également meurtri parce que malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, tu as tenté de me tuer.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, je te demande pardon, répéta Loki à la fois agacé et amusé. Je me suis laissé aveugler par la jalousie et la colère, je t'ai blessé toi, notre famille. Tout le monde me déteste. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

- Arrête avec tes discours mélodramatiques ! Fury n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, il est allé trop loin !

- Ne lui en veux pas, répondit Loki. Cette épreuve était nécessaire. Je l'accepte.

- Depuis quand n'es-tu plus sous le coup de la colère ? (Loki allait répondre mais Thor continua). Ah oui, bien sûr. Emily.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'elle ? s'exclama Loki, furieux d'être aussi transparent.

- Elle t'a changé, je le vois dans ton regard. Elle a été capable de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. M'intéresser vraiment à toi et être à ton écoute. Pour cela je te demande pardon, mon frère.

- Nous sommes à égalité alors ? dit Loki en tendant la main. »

Thor lui donna une gigantesque claque dans le dos qui manqua de le faire tomber.

« Maintenant nous sommes quittes, dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main. »

Loki lui sourit en retour, se sentant soulagé et apaisé. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout dit à son frère mais le premier pas avait été franchi. Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter. Quand ils rentreront à Asgard. Le visage de Loki s'assombrit à cette idée. Il laisserait Emily et une part de lui sur Midgard.

« As-tu parlé à Emily ? lui demanda Thor, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Je te signale qu'elle est partie. Et quand bien même, elle n'écouterait pas l'assassin de son père, répondit Loki amèrement.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui parler quand même. Au moins lui demander pardon. Elle le mérite. »

Loki réfléchit longuement. Il lui devait au moins cela. Thor avait raison, comme un peu trop souvent ces derniers jours. Il regarda son frère avec un sourire de connivence.

« Tu crois qu'un de tes éclairs pourrait nous y emmener ? »

Son frère répondit par le même sourire et dressa son marteau vers le ciel.

* * *

Emily était prostrée dans son lit depuis de longues heures, espérant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Peine perdue, cette maudite journée repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle se sentait trahie, manipulée par Fury. Depuis le début, elle n'était qu'un chien dans un jeu de quilles, il avait attendu qu'il n'ait plus besoin de Loki pour être sûr qu'elle ne contrecarrerait pas ses plans. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle se venge après ? Quant aux Avengers, elle ignorait jusqu'à quel niveau ils étaient impliqués. Elle repensa aux paroles de Loki qui avait dit qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à elle que par intérêt. Etait-ce vrai ? Et Loki, il avait bien joué avec elle. Il avait profité de la situation et elle avait été parfaitement consentante, n'écoutant que son cœur. Quelle idiote ! Furieuse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit de quoi faire un peu de pâtisserie, afin de penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire des muffins. Comme lorsqu'elle avait été sauvée par Loki. Loki qui s'était tenu de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle le revoyait son visage, son regard inquiet puis surpris, ses questions. Elle se rappelait de chaque parole. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait été vrai dans tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Dégoûtée, elle laissa tout en plan, se posta près de la fenêtre puis ne restant toujours pas en place, s'assied dans le fauteuil. Son regard se porta sur les photos et elle se retint de ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle avait tentée de joindre son amie Vanessa, qui était la seule à être au courant, mais elle était injoignable, ce qui était bizarre. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu un imprévu. On sonna soudainement, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle courut ouvrir, persuadée de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Vanessa ! Ca fait des heures que je cherche à te joindre ! Je suis…

- J'ignorais que je m'étais transformé en femme, répondit Tony Stark d'un air calme. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, mon égo en prendrait un sacré coup ! »

Emily resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de parler. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son patron (_l'était-il toujours ?_) viendrait à cette heure-ci.

« Votre immeuble n'est plus en très bon état, vous avez vu les infiltrations ? Vous devriez songer à changer d'appartement !

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un loyer plus élevé, répondit Emily automatiquement.

- Plus maintenant, vu le salaire que je vais vous verser. Vous viendrez habiter plus près de la tour, ce sera plus simple pour travailler. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'intérieur. »

Emily s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, non sans se demander quand cette journée s'arrêterait.

« Heu, que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ? Un problème concernant le travail ?

- Je sais que j'apprécie les gens qui se dévouent corps et âme à leur travail, dit-il enthousiaste, mais de là à venir aussi tard ! Je suis venu vous parler d'autre chose, reprit Tony d'un ton plus sérieux. »

Il entra, vit les ingrédients sur la table de la cuisine.

« Vous alliez faire à manger, bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Je ne pense pas que mon estomac puisse supporter quelque chose, dit Emily.

- Mais si ! Manger permet d'avoir les idées plus claires. De plus, vous avez un appétit d'oiseau depuis que je vous connais ! Vous avez du bacon ? (Elle acquiesça) Parfait, donnez- le-moi, vous allez manger des œufs Iron-Man, vous verrez, vous allez adorer !

- Vous avez un plat à votre nom ! Et vous cuisinez ?

- J'arrive quand même à faire cuire des œufs, réplica Tony faussement vexé. Donnez-moi tout ça, vous pourriez sortir un saladier ? Merci. »

Emily donna sans protester ce qu'il lui demandait, et le laissa faire, encore surprise de voir son patron dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le repas tout en sifflotant. Il disposa méthodiquement le bacon, qu'il avait coupé en lamelles, le disposant de part et d'autre dans la poêle, le fit revenir puis ajouta les œufs battus. Il ajouta de la mozzarella à la fin, transvasa l'omelette sur une assiette et lui présenta fièrement son œuvre.

« Je vous présente les œufs Iron-Man ! »

Emily éclata de rire. Le bacon et les œufs étaient disposés de manière à former le plastron de l'homme de métal, le fromage ayant fondu pour représenter le réacteur ARK.

« Il manque du bleu dans votre assiette, souligna la jeune femme.

- Vous mangeriez quelque chose de bleu ?

- Non.

- Bon, moi non plus. A table ! »

Ils s'installèrent, Tony coupa ses œufs en deux, servant la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Emily dut reconnaître que c'était très bon.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre.

- Bien vu, mais je ne dirai rien, dit Tony. Un grand chef ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

- En tout cas, c'est très bon. Bien meilleur que l'omelette de Thor.

- Thor a fait une omelette ?

- A base de coquilles d'œufs et carbonisée. »

Tony partit dans un fou rire suivi d'Emily. Elle lui raconta le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des deux dieux et de Clint, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait mangé la quasi-totalité de ses muffins. Tony renchérit en précisant qu'il faisait remplir le garde-manger matin et soir depuis que l'Asgardien s'était installé dans la tour. Cet intermède avait permis à Emily de retrouver un peu de gaieté. Elle finit par lui dire d'un ton léger:

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu à 22h pour vous assurer que je prenais mes repas trois fois par jour, patron ? Vous avez réussi à détourner mon attention, mais vous ne pourrez pas me cacher plus longtemps ce pour quoi vous êtes venu.

- Loki a raison, vous êtes beaucoup trop observatrice, dit Tony. » Puis voyant la jeune femme perdre son sourire. « Je dois bien lui reconnaître qu'il avait vu juste sur ce point. Vous avez fini ? Parfait, vous voyez que vous aviez faim ! Venez. »

Il quitta la cuisine, s'installa sur le canapé, et voyant qu'elle hésitait, tapota à côté de lui, l'incitant à le rejoindre. Emily s'installa, consciente que le petit moment de répit était terminé. Tony prit un air grave, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il n'était pas doué niveau conversation et diplomatie, Pepper était bien plus à l'aise dans ce genre de moment, mais il tenait à le faire. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

« Bon, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je vais vous expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas contre vous, ni pour protéger Loki. C'était…

- … pour préserver les intérêts de Fury, j'ai bien compris, répondit-elle amèrement.

- Ne croyez pas que j'approuve ses méthodes. Nous nous y étions opposés dès le départ. Nous ignorions quelle serait la finalité. Mais c'est de notre faute également. Nous n'avons pas contredit ses ordres, nous contentant de faire en sorte de vous protéger de Loki. Et là encore, c'est de notre faute. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Et moi, je vous demande pardon.

- Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me protéger ? Et pourquoi me demander pardon ?

- Nous ne savions pas ce dont Loki serait capable une fois qu'il aurait découvert votre lien avec Phil. Nous devions faire en sorte que vous ne le côtoyiez pas. Nous avons échoué. Et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, dit Tony de la culpabilité dans la voix.

- Pourquoi vous sentez-vous tellement coupable ? »

Il hésita, puis sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« Je viens juste d'entrer en possession de cette lettre, dit-il simplement. »

Emily lut la lettre, des larmes aux yeux. Son père voulait la protéger, même après sa mort. Il faisait très rarement confiance aux gens, alors faire cette demande au milliardaire n'était pas anodin. Il avait eu suffisamment foi en Tony pour lui révéler son secret et lui demander de veiller sur elle. Certes les Avengers n'avaient pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec Loki, mais Tony s'était préoccupé de son sort dès qu'il avait découvert qui elle était. Elle tenta de ne pas pleurer et lui dit :

« Tony, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger, répondit l'homme de métal dégouté.

- De Loki peut-être. Il vous a eu lui aussi. Mais Tony, vous vous êtes assuré que je ne manquais de rien. Vous m'avez offert un travail, des ressources et surtout vous m'avez parlé et vous avez été à mon écoute. Sans que mon père ne vous le demande, sans la lettre. Vous comprenez ? »

Elle lui prit la main, qu'il serra fort, ayant du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi utile à la jeune femme.

« Et n'oubliez pas que Fury est aussi responsable, ajouta-t-elle durement.

- Fury souhaitait que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous en prendre à Loki le temps qu'il en avait besoin. Et bien que cela le protégeait, Loki n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on mente pour lui, bien au contraire. Je sais que cela peut vous surprendre, dit-il devant son air interrogatif, mais Loki a ouvertement désapprouvé son attitude. Et je pense qu'il était sincère à ce sujet.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, cela concerne Loki. Et je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Vous avez ma parole que cela restera entre nous, lui assura Tony. »

Emily lui raconta précisément sa visite le matin même au SHIELD, comment le directeur lui avait appris la vérité au sujet de la mort de Phil Coulson. Elle se retint pour ne pas pleurer et Tony lui serra la main encore plus fort, la mâchoire serrée. Elle continua par la demande de Fury concernant ce que Loki aurait pu lui dire, et son refus de collaborer. Elle raconta ensuite sa relation avec Loki, sans tout dévoiler et sans entrer dans les détails. Elle finit par lui poser la question s'il pensait que le dieu aurait pu être sincère à un moment ou si tout avait été un mensonge. Tony était à deux doigts d'emmener le Borgne faire un petit tour à bord de son armure mais pas à la première classe à laquelle il aurait pu prétendre. Il approuva la réponse de la jeune femme et lui avoua que bien que Loki était le dieu du mensonge, ou de la malice selon le cas, il semblait avoir changé depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Il précisa qu'Emily était particulière ce à quoi elle répondit que Loki lui avait dit la même chose. Il ne put cacher un sourire en coin et ajouta que le dieu avait eu au moins l'intelligence de le reconnaître. Il finit par lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa place, ni donner un ordre à Emily car il n'était pas son père. Néanmoins, il resterait son patron car il était très content de son travail et il se proposa d'être à son écoute quand elle en avait besoin. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglots, ce qui surprit Tony au début. Il la laissa évacuer sa peine, puis lorsqu'elle se calma, prit congé en lui disant qu'elle pouvait ne pas venir travailler le lendemain.

Emily le remercia, sincèrement touchée par ses mots, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il prenait son rôle de grand frère héroïque très au sérieux. Ils rirent et Tony quitta l'appartement. Emily referma la porte, un peu moins triste. Elle songea à aller se reposer mais quelqu'un frappa un grand coup à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte, se demandant qui pouvait encore venir à une heure pareille. Thor se tenait sur le seuil, son marteau à la main, mais il n'était pas seul. Loki était à ses côtés, et la regardait, anxieux.

* * *

_Bon ben évidemment, encore un chapitre que j'ai dû couper (mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voulez pas^^). Mais en même temps, on se rapproche de la dernière ligne droite (pour cette partie…). J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais que Bruce Banner était en retrait mais je voulais vraiment le garder pour ce moment particulier. Pour celles qui ne sont pas au courant, ma nouvelle histoire « Dans la peau de l'autre » est en ligne ! A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas, le plus beau cadeau qu'un auteur puisse recevoir ce sont des reviews !_


	19. Chapter 18: Aveux

_Hello ! Vous avez vu j'ai speedé pour que vous puissiez avoir ce chapitre le plus tôt possible ! En même temps, vous avez vivement protesté concernant la coupure du chapitre précédent alors je me devais de le poster au plus vite. C'est chose faite !_

_Je vous laisse avec les retrouvailles entre Emily et Loki (mais que va-t-il lui dire ? -)). Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci merci pour ta review ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais concernant les excuses ! D'ailleurs ça continue dans ce chapitre._

_Merci merci mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis touchée par vos petits mots et le nombre de visiteurs qui viennent lire mon histoire. Et merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à « Dans la peau de l'autre », je suis un auteur comblé !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et mon cher Pitbull Donovan !)._

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Aveux.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Emily se tenait immobile, stupéfaite. S'il y a une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était bien Loki. Pourtant il était bien là, le visage grave (et le regard triste ?) à côté de son frère Thor, qui malgré son sérieux avait un léger sourire. Il prit la parole :

« Demoiselle Emily, veuillez pardonner cette visite fort tardive, mais Loki et moi sommes venus prendre congé.

- Vous partez ? s'exclama la jeune femme, fortement surprise.

- Oui, nous rentrons à Asgard, répondit-il simplement. Notre présence n'est plus nécessaire ici.

- Le directeur Fury a eu ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Et bien plus encore, répondit Thor le visage fermé.

- Que… ?

- il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas Emily, dit Loki en la regardant. Le directeur a des méthodes très… particulières pour être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Je crois que j'en sais quelque chose, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Et c'est le même homme qui a eu l'idée du projet « Avengers » ? On ne croirait pas quand on voit comment il agit ! Quelle ordure ce type !

- Emily ! Je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler de cette manière ! dit Thor choqué.

- Ben quoi, c'est la vérité ! Il utilise les gens comme des pions, comme ça il peut faire ses petites affaires, tranquille, et après ça il vous dit : « Mon rôle est de protéger le monde », dit Emily en imitant le ton sérieux du directeur du SHIELD. »

Thor éclata de rire devant l'imitation, Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Emily se joignit au dieu du Tonnerre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de dire était aussi applicable au dieu de la Malice. Elle lui jeta un regard, inquiète. Loki avait de nouveau le visage grave, mais pas en colère. Thor reprit la parole et lui serra la main :

« Demoiselle Emily, ce fut un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. J'espère vous revoir un jour prochain.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Emily avec un grand sourire. Je serai très heureuse de vous revoir si vous revenez à New-York. Quand partez-vous exactement ?

- Demain dans la matinée. Jane travaillait ce soir, je lui dirai au revoir avant notre départ.

- Dites-lui que je l'appellerai dans les jours qui viennent. Je lui ai promis de la revoir, elle est très gentille.

- Merci. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup elle aussi, lui répondit-il les yeux brillants comme lorsqu'à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Jane. »

Emily perdit son sourire en se tournant vers Loki. Ce dernier était également très sérieux. Avant que l'un d'eux ne dise quelque chose, Thor parla à son frère :

« Je t'attends en bas, vous avez des choses à vous dire. Prends ton temps. »

Il lui fit une accolade dans le dos et descendit les escaliers avant qu'Emily n'ait pu réagir. Elle avait la gorge sèche et ne savait pas quoi dire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à des explications de sa part. Loki n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il était tendu, la regardait mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Emily finit par s'impatienter et fit mine de refermer la porte.

« Non ! dit Loki en s'interposant.

- Alors, nous aurions des choses à nous dire ? dit-elle d'un ton dur.

- Oui, enfin c'est plutôt moi qui ai des choses à vous dire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de vous écouter.

- J'aimerais que vous ayez ma version des faits.

- Pourquoi, ce ne serait pas la vérité ?

- Si mais je veux que vous sachiez certaines choses. Vous avez eu la version de Fury, vous pourriez me laisser m'expliquer ! dit Loki impatient. Je dois vous parler ! S'il vous plaît, reprit-il d'un ton plus calme. »

Emily finit par le laisser entrer, se demandant si elle n'allait pas le regretter. Loki prit le temps de regarder les lieux. L'appartement était comme la dernière fois, si ce n'est qu'il y avait une pile de cartons dans l'entrée avec écrit dessus « Phil Coulson ». Il devina aisément de quoi il s'agissait et détourna rapidement son regard pour voir les assiettes sur la table.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous avez eu de la visite apparemment.

- Il semble que cette soirée soit celle des révélations. Alors, je vous écoute, lui répondit Emily, visage fermé, bras croisés.

- Je voulais… Je voulais vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ou plutôt pourquoi j'ai fait tout ceci. Je vous dois la vérité.

- Vous sembliez pourtant bien vous amuser dans le mensonge ? C'est votre spécialité, non ? dit-elle ironiquement.

- Plus à la fin. Et je voulais tout vous avouer, mais Fury m'a devancé. J'ignore comment il vous a annoncé que j'étais responsable de la mort de votre père…

- Oh il a été très explicite, rassurez-vous. (Loki haussa les sourcils). Il m'a montré une vidéo de vous… Il y avait des caméras qui ont filmé… »

Loki voulut régler son compte au stupide Fury devant la peine d'Emily en prononçant ces mots. Cet homme n'avait aucune limite et n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir les autres, tant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. _Tout comme lui_, finit-il par penser amèrement. Emily attendait la suite alors il poursuivit :

« Emily si j'ai tué votre père, ce n'est pas intentionnellement. S'il n'était pas intervenu, je ne m'en serais jamais pris à lui. Mais… il faut que vous sachiez. A cette période, quand j'ai voulu faire de Midgard mon royaume, j'étais en colère. Très très en colère. Il y avait une rage en moi qui ne pouvait s'éteindre. J'en voulais à Thor, j'en voulais à Odin. A tout le monde. Et cette lance, elle était connectée à un objet que l'on nomme Tesseract. Cet objet amplifie tous les sentiments négatifs que vous avez. Imaginez que votre colère soit multipliée par 10, 20, 1000. Vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle, aucune limite. C'est comme une drogue qui est votre seul moteur. Je n'étais pas un meurtrier avant. Je le suis devenu. Je ne dis pas que c'est une excuse. Mais c'est pour que vous compreniez mieux pourquoi.

- Fury m'a dit que vous avez voulu envahir la Terre par jalousie, dit Emily à voix basse.

- Oui, j'étais jaloux de mon frère. Il allait devenir roi, malgré ses erreurs passées et moi j'étais l'éternel second. De plus, je venais de découvrir la vérité sur mes origines. Et cela m'a mis dans une rage folle. Parce que j'avais fini par me rendre compte que j'étais différent de Thor, mais que personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit. J'en ai souffert. J'en veux à Odin de ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt. Et je voulais qu'il ressente à quel point j'ai souffert ! (Loki avait haussé le ton).

- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez plus vos pouvoirs ?

- Oui, Odin voulait que je comprenne certaines choses en me les retirant. J'ai compris à présent ce qu'il voulait.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi moi ? (Emily tremblait)

- Quand Fury a voulu que je revienne sur Terre, les effets du Tesseract avaient disparu. J'ai été malade, mais après la colère restaient l'échec et l'humiliation. Votre arrivée était totalement imprévue, pour tout le monde. Et j'en voulais toujours aux Avengers. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je vous ai approché, malgré leurs avertissements, car ils ont tenté de vous protéger de moi. Je voulais que vous ayiez confiance en moi. Je nous trouvais certains points communs…

- Si je comprends bien, on vous a menti et vous pensiez que je réagirais comme vous parce qu'on m'a menti également ?

- Oui, mais je… »

CLAC !

Loki mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Emily, au bord des larmes, l'avait giflé. Il se toucha la joue, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. Il dut reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas volé.

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas abandonné après m'avoir dit de me venger ? Pourquoi avoir continué à me voir ?

- Quand vous avez refusé de le faire, j'étais décontenancé. Je ne comprenais pas. C'est la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire justice soi-même. Alors, je voulais en savoir plus.

- J'étais une curiosité pour vous, c'est ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

- Oui et non. Parce que vous… Vous êtes complètement différente de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. J'ai fini par réellement m'intéresser à vous, pas par rapport à mon plan, mais parce que je me sens bien avec vous. Et en même temps, vous vous êtes intéressé à moi comme aucune autre personne, à part ma mère. Vous ne comprenez pas Emily ? C'est vous qui avez gagné, vous avez fini par me prendre à mon propre jeu !

- Parce que c'était un jeu ?

- Plus depuis longtemps ! Vous m'avez forcé à me confronter à moi-même, à ce que je détestais le plus chez moi ! Vous m'avez fait découvrir une nouvelle façon de surmonter les épreuves, sans haine ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est la vérité. Vous m'avez changé. Alors je vous demande sincèrement pardon. Pardon pour avoir tué votre père. Pardon pour avoir voulu vous manipuler. Et enfin pardon d'éprouver pour vous des sentiments que je ne devrais pas avoir. »

Emily s'était figée à son discours et les dernières paroles de Loki mirent plusieurs minutes avant de prendre sens. Ce dernier avait perdu le contrôle de ce qu'il voulait dire face à la jeune femme, comme très souvent en sa présence. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et se sentit encore plus honteux, encore plus vulnérable. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, tous les deux choqués par ce qui venait d'être dit. Loki finit par briser le silence :

« Emily, je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner. Je tenais simplement à vous dire la vérité. Je repars demain à Asgard avec Thor. Je disparaitrai de votre vie. Définitivement. Je souhaite simplement vous demander une faveur.

- Laquelle ? murmura Emily encore sous le choc.

- Restez telle que vous êtes. Simple, généreuse, têtue aussi (Ils esquissèrent un sourire). Mais surtout, prenez soin de vous. Promettez-moi (il lui prit les mains).

- Je vous le promets.

- Merci. Adieu Emily. »

Il lui fit un baisemain, très doux, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Loki ?

- Oui ? (Il se retourna, Emily le regardait les yeux brillants et plein d'espoir)

- Merci. Merci d'être venu pour me dire tout ça. En toute honnêteté. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Mais faites attention à vous.

- J'essayerai. »

Il s'en alla, laissant Emily encore plus bouleversée. Celle-ci ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était sous le choc de savoir que Loki avait voulu se servir d'elle, encore davantage par sa demande de pardon. Et les sentiments qu'il venait d'exprimer la troublaient encore plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle vit les cartons et se décida à les ouvrir. Elle avait certaines choses à régler.

* * *

L'Autre attendait avec impatience. Il avait promis de venir. Enfin le mortel se présenta.

« J'ai attendu ! dit l'Autre contrarié par le retard.

- Cela m'a pris un moment d'obtenir des informations fiable, répliqua le mortel, pas impressionné.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Jugez par vous-même. »

Le mortel lui tendit un morceau de papier, un journal plus précisément. Il y avait écrit en gros : « Stark, le nouveau roi de l'écologie ». L'Autre reconnut l'homme qui était un Avenger avec une mortelle, et au bord de la photo, celui qu'il recherchait depuis un bon moment.

- C'est bien lui, murmura le bras droit de Thanos. Vous savez où il est exactement ?

- J'ai beaucoup plus que ça et il va falloir agir très vite. Mais je pose une condition à notre arrangement.

- Je vous l'accorde d'avance.

- La femme qui est à côté de Stark, elle est à moi. »

* * *

_Aie Aie Aie ! Oui je sais je suis une grande sadique, mais pitié, pas tapez ! On arrive à la dernière ligne droite de cette fic ! Satisfaites des aveux de Loki ? Comment Emily va-t-elle se comporter suite ce que le dieu de la malice lui a dit ? Quel plan machiavélique ont prévu l'Autre et le mortel ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir au passage !_


	20. Chapter 19: Piège

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord (c'est toujours très important) : merci merci d'aimer autant cette fic ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous continuez toujours de l'aimer ! Je pense constamment à vous, chères lectrices (peut-être lecteurs?), quand j'écris un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira. Je suis vraiment comblée par les retours que j'en ai alors encore une fois : MERCI !_

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu du début à la fin !_

_Merci merci mes très chères revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et le mystérieux mortel)._

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Piège.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Les personnes qui travaillaient dans la tour Stark arrivaient au fur et à mesure, certains avec un porte-documents, très pressés, d'autres plus tranquillement, un gobelet de café à la main. A l'intérieur, les occupants de la tour Stark n'étaient pas tous réveillés. Steve, de par ses habitudes militaires, était déjà debout, plongé dans ses réflexions. Natasha et Clint, en bons espions, étaient opérationnels depuis quelques heures, attendant de pouvoir accompagner les Asgardiens au Bifrost. Bruce les rejoignit dans le salon. Il avait croisé Thor un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs, ce dernier allait saluer Jane. Il avait bien vu que le dieu était très triste par cette nouvelle séparation, il était très attaché à la jeune femme. Loki n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, arguant qu'il voulait laisser de l'intimité à son frère, en réalité il ne tenait pas à voir la tristesse de son aîné. Il avait cependant glissé au passage un « merci » au scientifique, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu sur le moment.

Tony, lui, profitait encore un peu de Pepper, avant de rejoindre les autres. Il avait mis un certain temps avant de s'endormir, sa conversation avec Emily étant bien entendu le sujet principal de ses pensées. Il avait bien vu que la jeune femme était perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais malgré tout elle avait trouvé le moyen de relever la tête et de ne pas leur en vouloir, ce qui le touchait beaucoup. En revanche, il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude du Borgne, que ce serait-il passé si Emily avait accepté de répondre à la demande du directeur ? Il se dit qu'il devrait en parler aux autres, ce serait plus prudent. Pepper lui sourit :

« Tu es bien préoccupé de bon matin.

- Disons que j'ai pas mal de choses à penser. Mais je vais déjà avoir deux personnes en moins à me soucier dans quelques heures.

- Ne dis pas ça, je sais très bien qu'ils vont te manquer.

- Hum, dit-il faisant semblant de réfléchir, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas pu organiser un concours géant de nourriture, ni emmener le mégalo-gothique à la ferme pour voir ses congénères les chèvres. Quel dommage !

- Tony !

- Oui, bon ce ne sont que des idées parmi d'autres.

- Comment va Emily ? Je sais que tu es allé la voir.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Parce que Tony Stark a un cœur, dit sa petite-amie en souriant. »

Tony sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Pepper trouvait toujours les mots justes, en toutes circonstances.

« Elle est vraiment particulière.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle ne va pas démissionner de Stark Industries j'espère ?

- Non, tu ne récupéreras pas du travail supplémentaire, je te le promets. Dans un sens ça m'arrange, tu es un peu plus disponible pour moi…

- Tu crois ça ?

- Mais oui, pour quoi d'autre ? »

Pepper sourit et Tony s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsque la voix de Jarvis se fit entendre.

« Monsieur, un appel urgent du SHIELD pour vous.

- Bien, bien je prends, répondit le milliardaire agacé par cette énième interruption.

- Monsieur Stark, Maria Hill, nous avons besoin de toute l'équipe maintenant. La base est attaquée.

- QUOI ?

- Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les neutraliser ! Venez vite ! (un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre par le biais du téléphone).

- Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Il se tourna en soupirant vers sa petite-amie, encore un imprévu. Elle le rassura d'un simple regard.

« Ils ont besoin de toi.

- Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois rencontrer des partenaires à l'autre bout de la ville, je serais loin du danger. Et… j'aurai mon portable sur la table. Je ne risquerai pas de manquer ton appel pour me dire que tu pars en mission-suicide et que je vais te manquer…

- Pepper…

- Allez, va jouer les super-héros, moi je vais jouer à la businesswoman redoutable ! Mais tu as intérêt à revenir en vie, je ne tiens pas à diriger Stark Industries toute seule, même si je pourrai compter sur le soutien d'Emily.

- Je t'aime.

-…

- Je sais bien que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais Pepper je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit la jolie rousse émue. »

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser et partirent chacun de leur côté. Comme il s'y attendait, Tony retrouva tous les autres, y compris le grand blond et le noir gothique, dans le salon. Natasha se tourna vers lui, exaspérée.

« On peut dire que vous en mettez du temps !

- Une autre fois, agent Romanoff ! Messieurs, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux Asgardiens, je crains qu'il ne faille reporter votre retour.

- Que se passe-t-il ami Stark ?

- Maria a téléphoné, le SHIELD est attaqué.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous stupéfaits.

- Nous devons leur prêter main-forte de toute urgence.

- Ceci ne nous concerne pas, répondit Thor. Nous avons suffisamment aidé le SHIELD comme cela.

- Vous nous laissez tomber ? demanda Steve, surpris par la réponse du dieu.

- Notre mission est terminée depuis hier soir. Nous rentrons chez nous.

- Mon frère, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Tu es seulement en colère envers le directeur, ce qui est justifié, mais les autres sont innocents. Notre rôle est de représenter Asgard, et tu as promis d'être le protecteur de Midgard. Nous devons y aller.

- Minute ! dit Clint, suspicieux. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas derrière cette attaque ?

- Je ne suis aucunement responsable de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, répondit Loki piqué au vif.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous permet de vous croire ?

- Moi, je le crois, répondit Thor, toujours prêt à défendre son petit frère.

- Moi aussi, dit Tony.

- Tony ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, nous bavardons tranquillement alors que nous sommes attendus. Et oui, je crois Tête-de-Bouc.

- En quel honneur ?

- La réponse est toute simple. Emily. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, vexé que tout le monde soit au courant de son penchant pour la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire, ainsi que Bruce, sans compter Thor qui approuva vigoureusement ses propos.

« Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas ? Allons-nous préparer et partons au plus vite, dit Steve en prenant déjà la tête du groupe.

- Nous sommes déjà prêts, dit Loki.

- Non, Loki tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs, dit Thor. Comment comptes-tu te défendre ?

- Je te signale que je sais aussi me battre ! siffla son frère mécontent.

- Mais que se passera-t-il si tu es blessé ? Tu n'auras pas la magie pour te guérir ! Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Ce sera mon choix !

- Je crois que Thor a raison. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez en retrait. C'est plus prudent pour vous, répondit Captain.

- Et puis qui sait s'il n'aurait pas profité de la confusion pour s'échapper ? glissa le Faucon.

- Je ne me serais pas enfui !

- Quand bien même ! L'agent Donovan et quelques agents restent sur place. Nous, nous partons.

- Dépêchons-nous, répondit Tony en se précipitant déjà pour aller enfiler son armure. »

Loki était furieux. Il avait une belle occasion de jouer les héros et on l'en empêchait ! Thor lui fit un regard d'excuse et lui répondit que c'était mieux pour lui, ce qui ne le calma pas. Il vit les Avengers partir, il restait seul, avec la forte envie de désobéir. Mais il se demanda dans le même temps comment il aurait pu être utile.

* * *

Emily s'était réveillée de bonne heure, avec seulement quelques petites heures de sommeil au compteur. Perturbée par sa dernière conversation avec Loki, elle avait posé son regard sur les cartons de son père et s'était décidée à les ouvrir, pour se vider la tête et en même temps pour tourner la page. Elle s'était replongée dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec son père, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, rêvant de son père et Loki. A son réveil, elle ne traîna pas et prit une bonne douche, même si elle bénéficiait d'un jour de congé accordé par son patron. Elle se fit un bon café et se tourna vers le bazar qui régnait dans son appartement. Elle avait ouvert tous les cartons. Tous sauf un. Celui qui contenait les affaires de Phil dans « l'héliporteur » (c'est ce qu'avait dit l'agent qui avait fait la livraison). Ses derniers instants. Emily se décida à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes et planta un coup de cutter dans le carton. Elle y découvrit quelques vêtements, un livre et un cahier qui semblait bien abîmé. Curieuse, Emily s'en empara et s'asseya pour le lire, tout en buvant son café. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître l'écriture de son père dès la première page et davantage car il s'adressait directement à elle. Elle commença sa lecture, déjà troublée.

_« Ma chère fille,_

_Si ce journal tombe entre tes mains, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je sais que je t'ai caché des choses et je te demande pardon. Je t'aurai laissé très probablement des indices qui te révèleront qui je suis réellement. Etre agent de liaison du SHIELD comporte beaucoup trop de risques pour que je puisse te révéler la vérité tant que je suis en vie._

_Ceci est mon journal de bord. J'y relate toutes les missions que j'ai effectuées. Je pense que les plus récentes te seront plus utiles pour t'expliquer ma disparition (même si j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera jamais là)._

_Sache que je suis extrêmement fier de t'avoir pour fille, tu es ma plus grande joie. Pardon pour avoir voulu te protéger._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Papa, Phil. »_

Emily mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Son père avait toujours pensé à elle, même en cachant la vérité de son vivant. Qu'allait-elle apprendre de plus sur lui ? Elle tourna la page et se plongea dans ses notes. Phil y relatait tout : sa première rencontre avec Pepper, puis celle avec Tony Stark (_un génie égocentrique qui n'aime pas être dérangé lorsqu'il est avec Pepper,_ selon ses propres termes), puis le fait qu'il avait refusé que l'Abomination intègre les Avengers et sa stratégie pour que cela n'aboutisse pas (**I**), son lien avec la Veuve Noire et Œil de Faucon, la découverte du marteau de Thor… Rien n'y manquait. Emily eut un arrêt plus loin dans sa lecture. La date était celle du 5 Avril 2012. Soit quelques jours avant l'attaque de New-York. Elle se pencha davantage sur le journal, le cœur battant.

_«Ma chère fille,_

_La menace que notre monde connaît est sans précédent. Je suis soulagé de te savoir loin de New-York, j'aurai trop angoissé de te savoir chez toi, même si j'ignore complètement ce qui peut arriver._

_Très récemment, nous avons découvert l'existence d'autres mondes, comme je t'en ai parlé, chose qui paraissait complètement farfelue jusqu'à présent. L'un de ces mondes se nomme Asgard, c'est une sorte de cité basée sur la mythologie nordique (si tu veux plus d'informations). Nous avons eu la visite du dieu du Tonnerre (oui, je t'assure que les dieux existent !), il s'appelle Thor. Un grand baraqué avec lequel je n'essayerai pas de me battre mais très « courtois » après discussion._

_Tu te demandes où je veux en venir en parlant de menace et d'autres mondes. Tout simplement car cette menace vient d'ailleurs (mais pas d'Asgard à priori), avec des armes que nous ne connaissons pas et dont nous ne sommes pas à même de nous défendre._

_Je ne peux pas te parler du Tesseract (c'est trop dangereux). Fury pense que cette source d'énergie peut nous aider, je n'en suis pas complètement sûr. Devons-nous nous mettre au même niveau qu'eux ? Sommes-nous prêts pour cela ? Même si l'enjeu est la survie de l'humanité ?_

_Car c'est cet objet qui a attiré le commanditaire, Loki. C'est le frère de Thor, le dieu de la Malice. Il s'en est emparé et l'affrontement se rapproche et nous ne sommes pas prêts. A moins d'un miracle… Qui viendra des Avengers. Un autre projet de Fury, beaucoup plus cohérent, moins dangereux. Et parce que le monde a besoin de héros. »_

Emily tourna la page, il n'avait rien écrit avant le 13 Avril 2012, et après les pages étaient vierges, c'était son dernier message.

_« Nous avons fini par capturer Loki, après que ce dernier ait causé pas mal de dégâts. C'est une personne très complexe et j'aurai tendance à aller dans la facilité, à savoir un être rongé par la haine, sans foi ni loi, juste le plaisir de provoquer la souffrance._

_Et pourtant j'ai eu une discussion avec Thor à ce sujet. Il est persuadé que son frère s'est égaré et va revenir dans le droit chemin. Les fautes de Loki ne sont que le résultat de sa propre souffrance, dont il a franchi les limites sans se rendre compte à quel point elles sont inacceptables._

_Ce qui m'amène à douter. Jusqu'à quel point peut-on lui pardonner et est-ce pardonnable (car cela reviendrait à pardonner toutes les horreurs que les criminels commettent)? Peut-il vraiment revenir à la raison ? Ou est-ce trop tard ? _

_Je pense à toi, ma chère fille, et à cette personne malfaisante mais malheureuse dans le fond, qui n'a comme conviction que la vengeance. Je te connais et je sais que tu aurais tenté de le connaître véritablement avant de le juger (mais peut-être au péril de ta vie). Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'une personne comme lui comprenne certaines choses en rencontrant une personne comme toi. Mais j'aurai peur. Peur que tu souffres à ton tour. Et peur que personne ne soit là pour te protéger. Tu es forte, certes, mais aussi fragile, et j'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur et te protègera (le plus tard possible, c'est le souhait d'un père qui ne veut pas que sa petite fille grandisse trop vite)._

_Ton Papa, Phil. »_

Emily essuya ses yeux, humides. Son père la connaissait par cœur, il savait exactement qu'elle se faisait toujours sa propre opinion, au lieu de se fier à celle des autres. Et qu'elle aurait cherché à comprendre Loki avant dire qu'il était vraiment un monstre. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, les paroles de son père, les excuses de Loki, celles de Tony… Elle se redressa brusquement et courut prendre ses affaires. Elle avait encore des choses à lui dire. Elle espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

« Hé ben dis-donc ! »

Les Avengers s'étaient arrêtés devant l'ampleur des dégâts. Les personnes travaillant au SHIELD courraient dans tous les sens, déboussolés par l'attaque. Lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers une sortie, ils avaient le droit à une explosion pour les faire reculer, et ainsi de suite.

« Dites, la bombe que vous avez lancé, elle n'était pas censée les détruire ? dit le Faucon. Parce qu'on dirait bien les mêmes.

- Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Nick Fury, accompagné par Maria.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils ont débarqué comme par magie, à coup d'explosion. Nous essayons de les repousser et d'évacuer la base, mais nous n'y arrivons pas.

- Bien, nous allons y mettre un terme, répondit Captain America en prenant son rôle de leader. Natasha, Clint, essayez de créer une brèche, j'aiderai les agents à évacuer les civils. Thor, grillez-les sur place.

- Pour Asgard ! s'écria le dieu en dressant son marteau dans un bruit de foudre assourdissant.

- Bruce… »

Mais le docteur s'était déjà transformé et Hulk sauta littéralement pour détruire ce qui ressemblait à un vaisseau.

« Ok, je n'ai rien dit. Stark…

- Je vais tester mes nouveaux gadgets, répondit Iron-Man en se frottant les gants.

- Non, répondit le directeur. Nous avons un autre travail pour vous. Allez à l'intérieur avec l'agent Hill et sécurisez nos données. Le système informatique a été endommagé. S'ils tombent dessus, tous les agents dispersés dans le monde seront menacés, sans compter la sécurité de la Terre.

- A quoi ça sert que je mette ma belle armure si c'est pour ne pas m'en servir ! répliqua-t-il vexé.

- Stark…

- Ok, vous venez, Maria chérie ?

- Agent Hill ! Suivez-moi, Stark. »

Les Avengers se dispersèrent, tandis que Nick Fury tirait sur ce qui était à sa portée, prêtant main-forte à ses deux espions. Ces derniers avaient réussi à repousser un peu les envahisseurs, tandis que Captain se dirigeait vers quelques agents pour leur parler et protéger la foule. Qui leur en voulait encore ?

* * *

Emily était arrivée à la tour Stark. Elle voulait se diriger vers ce qui était la chambre de Loki, mais en trouillarde, avait renoncé à la dernière minute et entra plutôt dans sa chambre (car Tony lui avait dit qu'elle était désormais la sienne et à sa disposition permanente). Elle n'avait croisé personne sur son chemin, si ce n'est les quelques agents du SHIELD, Pitbull compris qui lui avait fait un bref salut de la tête. Surprise par le calme qui régnait, elle se décida à demander où ils étaient tous passés.

«Heu Jarvis ? C'est Emily Coulson.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Coulson. Que puis-je faire pour vous? lui répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a Tony, Steve et les autres ?

- Ils sont partis Mademoiselle, il y a une demi-heure. Ils ont été appelés en urgence.

- Ah. Je suppose que Thor et Loki également.

- Loki est dans le salon, Mademoiselle.

- Ah ! Heu, merci Jarvis.

- De rien, Mademoiselle Coulson. »

Emily se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était venue ici pour une bonne raison. Juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna. Elle le récupéra dans son sac et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'appelant :

« Vanessa ! Où étais-tu passée ? Tu …

- Emily, je suis désolée, s'écria son amie en larmes au téléphone. Je ne voulais pas…

- Vanessa ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es où ?

- Je ne voulais rien dire mais il m'a obligé ! Il sait tout ! Tu dois… »

BOUM !

Une gigantesque explosion retentit à l'étage supérieur, faisant tomber Emily, qui lâcha son téléphone sous la puissance du choc. Elle se cogna la tête contre la table basse en verre et le téléphone s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Un vase contenant un bouquet de fleurs (et donc de l'eau) tomba sur ce dernier, causant des dommages irréversibles à l'appareil. Emily se redressa tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu… Elle entendit des gens crier, et ce qui semblait être des hurlements inhumains. Elle se pétrifia.

* * *

Loki avait été projeté à l'autre bout du salon sous l'impact. Il avait le dos tourné au moment où les vitres avaient volé en éclats. Il se releva en toussant, gémissant car un grand éclat de verre s'était implanté dans le bras, quand il se figea.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun endroit pour vous cacher. »

* * *

(**I**) _Tiré de la vidéo « Le Consultant ». Phil Coulson et un autre agent discutent de la possibilité d'intégrer l'Abomination dans l'équipe Avengers, ce dont l'agent est contre. Cette vidéo fait suite à l'Incroyable Hulk, si vous ne le saviez pas._

_PS : Je m'excuse par avance pour les quelques lacunes que je pourrai avoir concernant les Chitauris et l'Autre._

* * *

_Un peu d'action pour terminer cette fic, il en fallait bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que ce soit sur les scènes d'action (une grande première pour une description de cette ampleur), ou sur le journal de Phil Coulson. Petite info : après m'être un peu exercée à la fanfic, j'ai décidé d'apporter un peu d'aide aux autres auteurs et donc j'ai créé un profil de B-Reader ! Donc, si vous avez besoin d'une relecture… n'hésitez pas ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Et pensez à la petite review !_


	21. Chapter 20: Sauve-moi

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Chapitre 20, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Dire qu'au début je pensais que cette fic ferait 10 chapitres maximum ! J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite pour poster la suite trèeees attendue. Résultat : un petit cadeau pour bien démarrer le week-end ! Loki va-t-il échapper à l'Autre ? Les Avengers vont-ils réussir à se débarrasser des Chitauris ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! PS : Vous pouvez écouter la BO d'Alan Silvestri d'Avengers si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance -)_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci encore pour ta review ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! Voici la suite !_

_A __**Guest**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça va chauffer ! La suite tant attendue, c'est ici ! (Quelque chose me dit que tu peux signer par aaaarrrgllllll pour le prochain chapitre -) )_

_Merci merci mes très chères revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf la très particulière Emily Coulson)._

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Sauve-moi.

Emily ne pouvait plus bouger, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé et qu'elle était incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Le fait qu'elle était seule rendait tout cela irréel. Elle finit par prendre conscience de l'agitation qui régnait et des cris qui résonnaient. Elle entendit des bruits très forts et les fameux hurlements inhumains qui provenaient de l'étage supérieur, en l'occurrence le salon, et dans le couloir. Les portes de chaque pièce claquaient, des choses bougeaient, poussant des grognements. Elle se pétrifia, les bruits se rapprochaient de sa chambre, très vite. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher sous le lit, juste à temps. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et des créatures pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Emily vit juste ce qui ressemblait à des pieds s'approcher de l'endroit où elle était et s'arrêter au pied du lit. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle attendit ce qui semblait de longues minutes, puis l'un des intrus hurla de rage et ils sortirent tous, prenant la direction opposée. Emily n'osait pas quitter sa cachette, c'était certainement la meilleure solution envisageable. Puis elle pensa à Loki, qui était dans le salon au moment de l'explosion. Loki aussi était en danger. Elle finit par soulever un pan du couvre-lit, et ne voyant rien, se releva. Elle vit son sac renversé, et se dépêcha de prendre la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement la protéger d'une attaque de ces monstres. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte défoncée, jeta un coup d'œil et voyant rien de dangereux, partit à sa recherche.

* * *

Loki n'eut pas le temps de lever son visage que l'Autre avait glissé vers lui et l'attrapait par le cou, le serrant avec force.

« Vous ici ? dit le dieu ironiquement avec un sourire. Vous vous êtes décidé à quitter votre caillou ?

- Vous trouvez encore la force de plaisanter ? dit l'Autre en le plaquant au mur, ce qui valut un gémissement de Loki, le sang coulant de son bras.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Nous vous avons recherché parmi les neuf royaumes et au-delà. Très astucieux de votre part de retourner là où vous deviez régner.

- Je n'ai rien prémédité, siffla Loki. Vous oubliez que j'avais des comptes à rendre à Asgard ! Et ici également !

- Cela ne nous concerne pas, rétorqua le bras droit de Thanos. Je vous avais prévenu, si vous échouiez.

- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici précisément ? dit Loki, tentant de gagner du temps pour que les agents du SHIELD se dépêchent d'intervenir.

- Nous savons également chercher de l'aide de notre côté. Je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez commander les humains, ils ont des motivations très proches des vôtres.

- Je ne suis pas un humain.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas un roi non plus ! Nous avions un marché ! Il n'est pas content, vous n'avez pas honoré votre part du contrat. Il faut la tenir. Vous nous aviez promis le Tesseract en échange de Midgard. Vous allez venir avec nous et nous rendre ce qui nous appartient. »

* * *

Emily était parvenue tant bien que mal à l'entrée du salon, elle s'était c achée plusieurs fois dès qu'elle entendait quelque chose venir dans sa direction. Elle avait sursauté quand elle avait entendu les premiers coups de feu, probablement par des policiers. Des aliens avaient alors couru en direction des bruits, qui se situaient quelques étages plus bas. Après cela, elle n'avait décelé aucune présence et avait poursuivi son chemin. Elle stoppa à l'écoute d'une voix menaçante. Puis elle reconnut celle de Loki. Loki était en vie. Puis elle entendit les dernières paroles de la créature. Il voulait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont Loki avait connaissance. Elle se demanda brièvement si tout était prémédité de la part du dieu. Elle risqua un coup d'œil. Loki était retenu par une créature différente des autres, il portait un manteau et des gants. Il lui tournait le dos. Emily se dissimula de nouveau. Que devait-elle faire, elle était sans défense, n'allait-elle pas risquer sa vie pour rien ? Et Loki parla.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas où est le Tesseract. Et même si je le savais, je ne vous le donnerai pas.

- Comment ? s'écria l'Autre.

- Je n'ai plus d'accord avec vous, c'est terminé. Vous m'avez traqué jusqu'ici pour que je vous le rende. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. Notre contrat est rompu.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas libre d'interrompre. C'est lui qui décide. Et vous allez exécuter ses ordres.

- Je refuse de m'y soumettre.

- Je vais me montrer un peu plus persuasif. »

L'Autre enfonça davantage l'éclat de verre dans le bras de Loki, le faisant hurler sous la douleur. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et ne pouvait rien faire pour le stopper. Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun agent alors que cette tour en était remplie ?

« Vous allez venir avec nous et nous retrouver le Tesseract. Sinon, nous nous attaquerons directement à Asgard, en commençant par ici. Savez-vous pourquoi je porte un masque, misérable traître ? »

Loki vit avec horreur l'Autre enlever sa capuche, puis son masque. Ce qu'il vit le dégoûta. Le visage de l'Autre était complètement lacéré, des morceaux de chair pendaient, si tenté qu'il s'agissait vraiment de chair. Il lui fit un effroyable sourire.

« Je vais vous offrir la même chose si vous ne coopérez pas, susurra-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. Vous allez regretter de ne pas être mort.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous dites. »

Loki vit une main humaine tapoter l'épaule de l'Autre qui se retourna. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut Emily. Celle-ci faisait un sourire moqueur à son agresseur. Puis soudain lui aspergea quelque chose au visage. L'Autre hurla de douleur et le lâcha, se couvrant les yeux. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et fut relevé par la jeune femme. Ils se mirent à courir pour quitter le salon.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'était cette chose que vous lui avez lancé ?

- Un objet que mon père m'a offert si un homme se montrait un peu trop entreprenant envers moi, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Je suis heureux qu'il ait eu cette attention à votre égard. Et que vous ne l'ayez pas testé sur moi, dit le dieu. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je… dit Emily en s'arrêtant.

- Attention ! »

Loki la plaqua contre une porte renfoncée, lui faisant un rempart avec son corps, tandis que des Chitauris les ayant aperçus à l'autre bout du couloir tiraient. Ils entendirent l'Autre crier d'attraper le dieu de la Malice. Les Chitauris s'avancèrent dans leur direction, Emily sentit Loki la serrer davantage dans le but de la protéger, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle buta contre la poignée de la porte, et instinctivement, passa sa main dans son dos et la tourna. Elle entraîna Loki à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs issues, toutes précédées par une porte, et, presque invisible car il était de la même couleur que les murs, ce qui ressemblait à un placard. Loki gardant sa main, ouvrit la première porte en grand puis retourna sur ses pas pour tirer la porte du placard. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'y glisser et de refermer derrière eux que les Chitauris crièrent sauvagement. Emily sentit la main de Loki sur sa bouche, il la regardait, lui demandant silencieusement de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris et ils attendirent. Les Chitauris les avaient suivis, ils virent la porte ouverte et sans réfléchir davantage foncèrent droit dans la ruse du dieu de la Malice. Loki regardait Emily, elle avait peur, cela se voyait facilement, mais elle ne flanchait pas pour autant. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, tout d'abord sa présence. Il pensait ne jamais la revoir et pourtant elle était devant lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Je pensais que vous resteriez chez vous, lui demanda Loki à voix basse.

- Je le devais… Je ne voulais pas que qu'on se sépare comme ça… J'avais encore des choses à vous dire, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- A moi ?

- Oui. Mais c'est quoi ces monstres ? D'où viennent-ils ?

- D'un endroit que très peu de gens connaissent. Ce sont les restes de l'armée que j'avais recruté, dit Loki d'un air dégoûté.

- Ils sont venus pour vous ?

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici puisque je ne savais pas que Fury me ferait revenir. Je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'ai rien dit à personne, ça ne concernait que moi…

- Comment vous ont-ils retrouvé ?

- A priori ils ont bénéficié de l'aide de terriens. »

Emily ne répondit rien, encore confuse. Loki ne la lâchait pas du regard, comme pour la rassurer. Son visage se durcit.

« Vous êtes blessé !

- Quoi ?

- A la tête, attendez (il tâta l'endroit ensanglanté avec précaution).

- Oh ! (Emily effleura les doigts de Loki, en voulant vérifier) Je me suis cognée contre la table basse au moment de l'explosion, je n'ai pas réalisé que je m'étais ouverte, mais ça ne me fait pas mal.

- Ne bougez-pas. »

Loki posa ses mains et se concentrant, tenta de faire revenir sa magie. Quelques volutes de fumée s'échappèrent, permettant d'arrêter au sang de couler. Il voulut refermer totalement la plaie mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Ce n'est rien, je pense que je me suis juste éraflée. Merci.

- Je vous en prie. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, puis Emily dévia son regard.

« Mon dieu, vous saignez abondamment ! Il faut que vous retiriez le verre et stoppiez l'hémorragie, il y a du sang partout. »

Loki regarda par terre, il y avait effectivement beaucoup de sang qui commençait à couler le long de la porte. Il saisit ce qui ressemblait à une chemise (_tant pis pour son propriétaire_) et essuya la flaque, afin que leur cachette ne soit pas repérée par une erreur pareille. Emily se saisit de ce qui ressemblait à un drap et en déchira un grand bout. Elle dévisagea le dieu.

« Vous êtes sûr d'y arriver seul ?

- Il le faut bien, lui répondit-il. »

Serrant les dents, il prit l'éclat qui s'était enfoncé profondément dans la chair et tira d'un geste brusque. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur qu'Emily étouffa de justesse en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle hésita, avant de déchirer un peu plus la tenue asgardienne, enlevant les bouts de tissu qui pourraient pénétrer dans la plaie, puis essuya la blessure et fit un garrot.

« Merci.

- Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de faire comme pour moi ?

- Je crois que j'ai épuisé le peu de magie que j'ai pu récupérer.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû l'utiliser sur moi.

- Si.

-Alors, c'est votre tenue asgardienne ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tout à fait, répondit fièrement le dieu. Dans les moments de combat, mon armure est un peu plus sophistiqué et j'ai un casque, mais c'est ainsi que je m'habille. Comment me trouvez-vous ? Ce n'est pas trop étrange ?

- Vous êtes beau comme un dieu, répondit-elle en rougissant. »

Loki eut un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça en entendant les bruits de combat. Ils ne pourraient rester cachés ainsi éternellement. Il devait la mettre à l'abri et vite. Sa seule option était de la conduire jusqu'à un agent du SHIELD qui ferait ce qu'il faut pour l'éloigner du danger. D'un coup le sol se mit à trembler, Emily trébucha sur lui, et ils entendirent des choses tomber avec fracas. Puis d'autres cris, encore plus effrayants. Emily leva son visage vers Loki :

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

* * *

« C'est bon Stark ?

- Encore une petite minute et j'aurai terminé, répondit nonchalamment le milliardaire. Votre système de sécurité a subi de sacrés dégâts, il faudra l'améliorer la prochaine fois ! Vous devriez songer à rajouter davantage de pare-feu !

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour un cours d'informatique alors pressez-vous ! lui ordonna Maria.

- Oui, oui, voilà c'est bon ! Captain, vous vous en sortez ?

- Nous avons réussi à créer une brèche, nous commençons à évacuer. De votre côté ?

- J'ai presque terminé. C'est bon ! Nous vous rejoignons. »

Tony et Maria quittèrent en courant la pièce, les murs tremblaient, menaçant à tout instant de s'effondrer sur eux. Ils avaient très peu de temps. Alors qu'ils remontaient la base, Tony s'arrêta à la vue d'une pièce familière. Il y entra et lança un missile.

« Vous faites quoi Stark ? Vous êtes fou !

- J'élimine les dernières traces des Chitauris, vous ne souhaitez pas qu'ils récupèrent du matériel gratuitement ! s'exclama-t-il en courant en entrainant l'agent avec lui avant que le missile explose. Et puis, Bruce a fait du très bon travail, tout est sauvegardé. Et à moins que le Borgne souhaite refaire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois…

- Je vous entends Stark, répliqua le directeur. »

BOUM ! La déflagration fit trembler les fondations, certains murs s'écroulaient. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Sans la prévenir, Tony attrapa l'agent par la taille et s'envola, les faisant sortir de justesse.

« Stark, vous allez bien ? s'égosilla Steve.

- Très bien, attendez-moi je me joins à la fête ! répondit Iron-Man en reposant Hill au sol.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont bizarres ? dit Natasha. On dirait qu'ils frappent au hasard sans chercher l'affrontement. Heureusement que Hulk et Thor foncent dans le tas.

- Ils sont bêtes, dit l'archer. Ne va pas chercher plus loin.

- Monsieur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La tour Stark est attaquée par les mêmes créatures que la dernière fois.

-QUOI ! Jarvis dis-moi que c'est une blague ?

- Malheureusement non Monsieur.

- Pourquoi ils choisissent toujours ma tour ? se lamenta Tony. Ce n'est pas la seule dans le coin, bien que ce soit la plus belle. Jarvis, est-ce que des agents du SHIELD sont présents ?

- Ils ont évacué la quasi-totalité des vos employés et sont en train d'affronter les créatures.

- Ouf, heureusement que Pepper n'est pas là.

- On a un gros problème dans ce cas, Natasha crut bon de dire entre deux coups de feu.

- Lequel, à part qu'il va falloir que je relance des travaux ?

- Loki.

- Qui ose s'en prendre à mon petit frère ? hurla Thor, en jetant son marteau sur une bonne vingtaine de Chitauris par la même occasion.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup de Loki justement ! dit Clint en tirant une flèche explosive sur un vaisseau.

- Vous voulez vous recevoir un éclair du dieu du Tonnerre ou quoi ! Comment il aurait pu ?

- A priori, Monsieur, Loki n'est pas dans le coup, il a été menacé, dit Jarvis.

- Il va falloir aller lui porter secours ? C'est la meilleure ! dit Œil-de Faucon.

- Emily est intervenue à temps pour le sauver, Monsieur.

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? s'exclama Steve

- Stark ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Emily, je vous pends par les pieds au sommet de votre tour ! cria la Veuve Noire.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir travailler ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne veut pas prendre de vacances ! Bon, j'y vais. Nat', Clint, vous vous en sortirez ?

- Sans problème, répondirent-ils. Nous avons Hulk avec nous.

- Dépêchez-vous d'y aller ! dit Nick.

- Je viens avec vous ! cria Captain. Thor, vous nous entendez !

- Je me joins à vous, amis Rogers et Stark ! Celui qui a osé faire ça sera durement châtié !

- Captain, dit Iron-Man en le prenant par le col, ceci est un voyage de première classe, accrochez-vous.

- Espérons que nous arriverons à temps. »

Tony n'ajouta rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Derrière le masque, son visage était tendu. Pourvu qu'il tienne sa promesse.

* * *

Loki avait ouvert très légèrement la porte. Ne voyant rien d'inquiétant, il quitta le placard, puis fit signe à Emily de le suivre. Il lui prit la main et il l'entraîna vers le dernier couloir.

« On va où ?

- J'ai repéré des escaliers de secours, deux étages plus bas en prenant cette voie. Il n'y a jamais personne, nous pourrons arriver en bas sans encombre.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai eu le temps d'explorer cette tour, je me demande même si l'homme de métal est au courant de son existence. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout et stoppèrent. Des Chitauris venaient droit sur eux. Loki poussa Emily sur le côté et courut à leur rencontre. Il en déstabilisa un, sortit un poignard de sa ceinture, asséna un coup mortel à un autre, et prit son arme pour tuer le dernier. Emily avait regardé à la fois effrayée et admirative, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un dieu se battait pour elle. Loki lui fit signe que la voie était libre et ils poursuivirent leur route. Ils avaient réussi à descendre un étage, encore un et ils pourraient quitter la tour par le passage secret. Soudain, Loki se pétrifia, très inquiet. Emily s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- …

- Loki, qui y a-t-il ?

- Je sens la magie, elle est très proche, dit-il à voix basse.

- Vous retrouvez vos pouvoirs ?

- Non (il la regarda effrayé). C'est l'Autre, il est près d'ici. Tout près.»

Emily comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Si Loki était aussi inquiet, c'est qu'il était très difficile à combattre. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe en sauvant Loki une première fois. Blessés tous les deux, ils n'en auraient pas d'autre. Il leur fallait un miracle. Loki réfléchit, ils étaient si proches du but, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il regarda intensément la jeune femme, conscient de ce que cela impliquait.

« Loki ?

- Vous allez rejoindre les escaliers, seule. Je m'occupe de lui. Si je le retiens assez longtemps, vous pourrez vous échapper.

- Quoi ? Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas rester en arrière, vous êtes blessé ! Vous…

- Non ! Non ! Emily écoutez-moi attentivement ! Vous prendrez la deuxième porte sur votre gauche, puis la première à droite, qui est semblable à celle du placard de tout à l'heure. Vous arriverez aux escaliers. Vous les descendrez sans vous arrêter. Dès que vous arriverez en bas, trouvez un agent du SHIELD et partez le plus loin possible vous mettre en sécurité.

-Non, je ne peux pas…

- Si, vous le pouvez ! Vous êtes forte, Emily, vous en êtes capable !

- Mais vous ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici (Elle commençait à trembler). Comment…

- Ça ira Emily, répondit-il d'un air rassurant. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette.

- Vous faites ça juste à cause d'une dette ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le fais aussi pour ça ! »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne comme ça. Emily, complètement prise au dépourvu, se laissa faire, puis lui rendit son baiser. C'était une parenthèse inattendue, un moment unique qui ne se renouvellerait jamais. Il s'arrêta, prenant le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvé (au sens propre comme figuré) et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

« Partez. Maintenant. »

Emily hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle s'éloigna à reculons, puis courut. Loki la perdit de vue et il soupira. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir. Sa blessure l'affaiblissait. Puis il se mit en colère. Très en colère. L'Autre allait le regretter.

* * *

_Yes, je l'ai fait ! Oui, oui, je sais vous allez encore m'en vouloir d'avoir arrêté ce chapitre à un moment aussi crucial. Mais sachez que nous sommes à 2 chapitres de la fin ! D'ailleurs, si j'atteins les 100 reviews avant la fin de cette fic, vous aurez une surprise ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Alors Loki va-t-il vaincre l'Autre sans ses pouvoirs ? Les Avengers arriveront-ils à temps ? Emily va-t-elle s'en sortir saine et sauve ? La suite prochainement ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements, et à bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas : à vos reviews !_


	22. Chapter 21: Revanche

_Coucou ! _

_Que de retours positifs sur le dernier chapitre, vous me comblez ! Je soupçonne le baiser d'y être pour quelque chose… -) Merci, merci, j'en suis vraiment ravie ! Je sens que ça va être dur de faire aussi bien…_

_Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir satisfaite avec ce baiser et ce chapitre._

_A __**Guest**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui oui la suite c'est maintenant !_

_Merci merci mes très chères revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan et …)._

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Revanche.

Loki remontait le couloir d'un pas calme mais décidé. Il sentait la magie de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus forte. Il rencontra deux Chitauris sur son chemin dont il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser. Il prit une de leurs armes, et vérifia que sa dague était bien dissimulée. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, sa blessure au bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il ne pouvait tenir l'arme qui était trop lourde. Il reprit néanmoins son chemin. Il arriva au bout du couloir et s'arrêta. L'Autre l'attendait. Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était son dernier combat. Il était prêt.

* * *

Emily avait couru le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait rencontré personne sur son chemin, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Elle restait très concentrée dans le but de ne pas penser à Loki qui était là-haut, en mauvaise posture, seul. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'en la laissant partir seule, il lui donnait une chance d'avertir plus facilement des agents du SHIELD pour lui venir en aide. C'était son seul espoir. Après avoir trouvé facilement la première porte, elle tourna sur elle-même un peu perdue, puis repéra enfin la porte qui dissimulait les escaliers de secours. Elle l'ouvrit, la referma sans faire de bruit, puis commença à dévaler les étages. L'escalier semblait interminable (_normal avec autant d'étages_, se dit-elle ironiquement). Elle avait descendu à peu près la moitié de la tour quand elle s'arrêta brusquement à la vue d'un homme qui les montait. Ce n'était pas possible… Cette vision lui semblait irréelle.

« Brian ? murmura-t-elle. »

* * *

BOUM.

Loki s'écrasa une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il s'était élancé vers son adversaire, mais celui-ci utilisait sa magie et quoique le dieu fasse, il le repoussait toujours. Loki se releva péniblement. Puis faillit s'effondrer. Il passa sa main sur le flanc, elle était pleine de sang. Le dernier sort l'avait gravement blessé. L'Autre eut un petit rire.

« Ambitions médiocres et combat médiocre. Vous avez tout de l'éternel perdant. Mais mon offre tient toujours si vous tenez à la vie.

- Jamais, dit le dieu de la Malice en se redressant.

- Regardez-vous ! Vous aviez le privilège d'être des nôtres et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, vous vous détournez de nous. Vous nous avez utilisés pour un objectif qui n'a même pas été atteint. Et j'ai perdu mon armée !

- A priori non, puisqu'il y en a toujours. D'où viennent-ils ?

- Vous croyiez que j'allais engager toutes mes troupes juste pour votre petit caprice de roi minable ? Non, j'en ai gardé également pour vous anéantir. Et cela commence maintenant ! »

Loki vit l'Autre concentrer une boule d'énergie entre ses mains. Cette-fois, il ne survivrait pas. Il pensa à sa mère, à Odin, à Thor, son frère qu'il venait seulement de retrouver. Et Emily. Emily qui avait bouleversé toutes ses anciennes rancœurs, son manque de conviction comme lui avait dit son père. Pourvu qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir ! Il ferma les yeux, il espérait que la mort viendrait vite le cueillir. Il entendit l'Autre pousser un cri de rage en envoyant sa décharge, puis comme un bruit de ricochet et rien. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une sorte de rempart électrique qui avait repoussé l'attaque. Il regarda ses mains et fut encore plus ébahi. Le rempart électrique venait de ses mains. Il n'avait plus mal, ses blessures s'étaient refermées comme par magie. Il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs ! L'Autre n'en revenait pas. Loki eut un grand sourire. A partir de maintenant, ils combattraient à la loyale.

* * *

« Non ! Qu'ont-ils fait à ma tour ? C'est pire que la dernière fois ! gémit Iron-Man.

- Faudrait peut-être prévoir moins d'étages, dit Captain America, elle se verrait moins.

- Mais quel serait l'intérêt si elle était cachée ? Ma tour est la plus belle de Manhattan !

- Peut-être, mais elle a subi de sacrés dégâts ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Donovan ! Vous nous recevez ?

- Ah, Stark, enfin du renfort ! Où êtes-vous ? Nous sommes trop peu nombreux ! Ils ont complètement encerclé la tour de l'extérieur, et certains s'y sont introduits ! Nous n'arrivons pas à les repousser, nous avons seulement réussi à évacuer vos employés.

- Très bien, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, essayez plutôt de descendre, nous les cueillerons en bas. Jarvis, où sont Emily et Loki ?

- Emily a pris les escaliers de secours, elle est au vingtième étage. Loki est au trente-cinquième, il combat un Chitauri très puissant, Monsieur.

- C'est pratique d'avoir cette chose qui répète tout, dit Steve.

- N'insultez pas Jarvis, c'est normal qu'il soit intelligent puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire…

- Attention, s'écria Steve en les protégeant avec son bouclier. »

Des Chitauris les avaient vus arriver et tirèrent dans leur direction. Tony allait répliquer illico mais un éclair les réduisit en poussière.

« Merci, oh grand gourou du tonnerre !

- De rien, amis. Je rentre dans la tour, je vais rejoindre Loki, dit Thor.

- D'accord mais faites attention.

- Pour Asgard ! s'écria le dieu en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre, qu'il brisa par la même occasion.

- Je vais à la rencontre d'Emily, ensuite j'irai aider les agents du SHIELD. Stark ?

- Laissez, je vais faire le comité d'accueil ! Je vais utiliser mes joujoux sur ceux qui osent abîmer ma belle tour de l'extérieur, répondit le milliardaire. Je vous laisse devant la sortie en bas, elle est cachée par une tôle de métal.

- Très bien, allons-y. »

Tony « parachuta » Captain America qui n'eut aucun mal à trouver la porte, tandis que l'homme de métal s'élança dans les airs, dans un mitraillage de missiles explosifs qui annoncèrent son arrivée.

* * *

« Que fais-tu ici ? balbutia Emily.

- Je suis venu pour toi. Dépêchons-nous de partir.

- Quoi ! Mais comment sais-tu que j'étais ici ?

- Le journal. Stark et écologie. Tu étais sur la photo. Maintenant suis-moi, ils vont détruire la tour.

- Non ! Il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur !

- Ils s'en occuperont.

- Qui ça « ils » ? Attends ! Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant ? Tu es avec… ces créatures ? Pourquoi ?

- J'avais les idées noires, je pensais constamment à toi. Il m'a trouvé dans la rue un soir, il a ressenti ma rage. Il m'a proposé un marché. Il recherchait quelqu'un sur Terre. Il a parlé d'Avengers, de Stark. Et je me suis rappelé la photo du journal. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter directement. Alors j'ai fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre qui saurait exactement où tu serais…

- Vanessa ? C'est toi ? C'est toi qui l'as retenu en otage ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je savais que c'était ta meilleure amie, que tu lui disais toujours tout ! Et j'ai eu plus que ce que je n'espérais ! Le SHIELD, la tour, et Loki.

- Tu es complètement malade ! Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à elle ? La menacer ? Mettre en danger la vie de milliers d'autres juste pour moi ?

- Ils m'ont promis la survie dans l'invasion de la Terre et un poste haut placé. Et toi. Ca me suffisait.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi ? Les Avengers et le SHIELD ne vont pas tarder à arriver et tu croupiras en prison, c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, il me semble qu'ils sont occupés autre part…

- Quoi ?

- L'attaque du SHIELD est une diversion pour qu'il récupère Loki et moi que je te retrouve. »

Emily ne pouvait plus rien dire. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Tant de personnes s'étaient retrouvées dans cette horreur, par sa faute. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur Brian. Elle regarda son ex avec haine.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je reste ici et je mourrais avec les autres.

- Hors de question ! Tu ne peux pas !

- Je refuse de t'obéir. Tu as été beaucoup trop loin, tu as mis en jeu la vie d'innocents, juste pour moi. Je préfère rester prisonnière de cette tour et me faire tuer par ces créatures plutôt que de te suivre.

- Emily, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répondit Brian en pointant son arme. »

Emily hésita brièvement. Puis la colère l'emporta. Elle pulvérisa ce qu'il restait de sa bombe. Brian hurla au contact du produit sur ses yeux et baissa sa garde. Elle en profita pour remonter en courant les quelques marches, et ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit vaguement Brian se relever et tenter de la suivre. Elle s'élança tête baissée dans le couloir et dans un virage, se retrouva face à un Chitauri. Dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était humaine, il pointa son arme sur elle. Elle ne pouvait ni se protéger derrière un mur ni se défendre, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'aider. Il tira.

« NON ! »

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à avoir une grande douleur, Brian se jeta sur elle et tomba, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le Chitauri allait récidiver, mais Brian fut plus prompt, se retournant, il le tua. Le Chitauri tomba. Emily souleva la tête de Brian, celui-ci gémissait, il avait pris le tir à sa place. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

« Non, attends ! Je vais t'aider. Ne bouge pas. On va te sortir de là. Ca va aller.

- Je suis… désolé… Emily, souffla Brian. Pardonne-moi. »

Et sa tête retomba, inerte. Il avait donné sa vie pour la seule chose qu'il estimait importante à ses yeux. Emily se retint de ne pas pleurer, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Elle entendit des bruits de combat très près d'elle, elle devait s'enfuir. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Des Chitauris la virent au bout du couloir, elle se releva rapide et courut dans l'autre sens, espérant les semer. Malheureusement, elle se trompa de porte et se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que cela soit bien terminé, elle entendit comme un bruit de boumerang suivi d'un « Baissez-vous ». Elle s'exécuta, et un bouclier arriva droit sur les aliens, les décapitant par la même occasion. Elle jeta un œil, Steve dans son costume de Captain avait récupéré son bouclier et se précipitait pour la relever.

« Emily ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée !

- Ce n'est rien, Loki m'a soignée. Oh mon dieu, c'est un piège ! Brian était dans le coup ! Et Loki est là-haut blessé, avec un grand malade! Il faut l'aider ! Il… dit-elle très rapidement.

- Calmez-vous ! Thor est allé le rejoindre. Venez avec moi. Il faut partir.»

Emily suivit Steve, qui la conduisit jusqu'aux escaliers. Il parla à l'agent Donovan, lui ordonnant de se trouver en bas avec une voiture de toute urgence.

« Reprenez les escaliers, Jeremy Donovan y sera. Vous serez ensuite conduite en sécurité.

- Merci Steve. Je suis désolée. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. On en reparlera plus tard. Courrez. »

Emily écouta le Captain et reprit sa longue descente. Elle était un peu plus soulagée, elle priait pour que Loki soit toujours en vie.

* * *

BAM !

L'Autre s'écroula contre le mur. Il venait de recevoir un sort de Loki de plein fouet. Il perdait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se releva.

« Vous vous trompez d'ennemi, dit-il en se relevant péniblement.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Loki d'un ton calme.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que vous. Vous perdrez tout. Et la vie. Tous ceux que vous aimez vont souffrir.

- Je ne le laisserai jamais s'en prendre à mes proches ! siffla Loki en le prenant par le cou, le serrant avec force.

- Alors, commencez par moi, répondit l'Autre. »

Loki continua de serrer. S'il tuait l'Autre, Thanos recevrait un grand coup dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu. Il ne suffisait de pas grand-chose… Loki serra encore plus la gorge de son désormais ennemi, qui le regardait intensément… puis le lâcha brusquement. L'Autre toussa.

« Pour..quoi ?

- Je ne suis plus un assassin. Et vous serez plus utile vivant que mort. Ils arrivent pour vous. Vous avez perdu. »

Loki se tourna, satisfait. L'Autre se releva promptement et saisissant un poignard qui était dissimulé dans son manteau, s'apprêta à en donner un coup mortel. Loki se dédoubla in extremis et se plaça à la droite de l'Autre quand ce dernier fut projeté dix pièces plus loin par un marteau.

« Vous connaîtrez le jugement d'Asgard. Et il sera sévère. »

Thor entra nonchalamment dans la pièce. Loki n'osa pas l'avouer à voix haute, mais il était soulagé de voir son frère, vivant. Son double se dissipa.

« Tu as de nouveau tes pouvoirs ? C'est merveilleux, tu es de nouveau sur le chemin de la rédemption ! dit Thor en donnant une claque amicale à l'épaule de Loki. C'est grâce à Emily, j'en étais sûr ! Je t'avais dit que l'amour te sauverait !

- Mon frère, évite ce genre de discours niais et mielleux, il ne te sied guère, répondit Loki ironiquement. »

Cela n'altéra en rien le grand sourire de Thor, heureux pour son frère. Loki finit par le lui rendre, puis il s'assombrit.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas tout dit. Je n'aurais…

- Pas maintenant. Nous avons une tâche à finir. Ensemble. »

Ce dernier mot apaisa Loki et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Autre, décidés à mettre fin à ses agissements une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Emily avait les jambes en coton. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle descendait une quarantaine d'étages à cette vitesse. Voyant la fin de la descente, elle accéléra la cadence. Elle trébucha à la dernière marche et se prit l'agent Donovan en pleine figure.

« Ouch ! Mademoiselle Coulson, enfin ! Vite ! Suivez-moi ! »

Il l'entraîna par l'épaule et ouvrant l'arrière d'un fourgon lui ordonna de monter avec lui, tandis qu'il criait au chauffeur de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues. Des rues avaient été barrées et évacuées, le gouvernement avait mis de la bonne volonté pour une fois et n'avait pas pris de décision irréfléchie. Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu de la tour mais ils la voyaient toujours. C'était un spectacle horrible, une multitude de petits vaisseaux visait la tour, tandis qu'Iron-Man filait comme une fusée pour les neutraliser. Certains s'éloignèrent pour le prendre en chasse, d'autres touchés tombaient.

« Je dois vous mettre en sécurité hors de la ville, où puis-je vous conduire ? cria l'agent Donovan.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est indispensable ? lui demanda Emily sur le même ton, car ils s'entendaient mal.

- Certain. Répondez-moi.

- Je… OH NON ! »

Emily s'était figée. La tour avait pris un tir important, et la partie supérieure commença à pencher dangereusement. Elle vit Iron-Man se précipiter pour tenter de la redresser, Jeremy criait quelque chose à son oreillette mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. Puis une explosion retentit sur la partie supérieure. Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté, la tour s'effondra lentement avec fracas.

« NON ! »

Emily s'était élancée et allait sauter du fourgon, l'agent la retint in extremis.

« Restez ici ! Il faut d'abord vous mettre en sécurité !

- Je me fous de ma sécurité ! Il y avait Steve et Loki ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut retourner sur place ! Ils ont besoin d'aide !» Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Dites-moi d'abord où aller ! Ils s'en sont sortis. Mademoiselle Coulson, y a-t-il un proche chez qui vous pourriez vous réfugier ? »

Emily finit par regarder l'agent du SHIELD. Trop d'évènements douloureux venaient de se produire. Elle avait tout gâché et elle était seule responsable. Loki qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver, Tony qui s'était préoccupé d'elle, Steve qu'elle avait réussi à apprivoiser… Elle repensa à son père, elle voulait avancer… Et quelque chose revint dans son esprit.

« Il y a peut-être un endroit où vous pourriez m'emmener. »

* * *

_Oui oui, je sais je coupe encore au mauvais moment ! Dernier suspense avant le dernier chapitre c'est promis ! Je l'ai écrit quasiment d'une traite tellement j'étais prise dans l'action. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et comme j'ai presque atteint les 100 reviews (merci beaucoup !), lot de consolation : je vous livre ma surprise : il y aura une scène post-générique comme pour Avengers ! Alors en attendant : où Emily veut-elle être emmenée ? Steve, Loki et Thor ont-ils pu sortir à temps de la tour ? Les Avengers et le SHIELD ont-ils vaincu les Chitauris ? La réponse prochainement ! Je vous dis à bientôt (j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que ça va être la fin, dur dur) et j'attends vos reviews !_


	23. Chapter 22: Nouveau départ?

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Merci encore et toujours pour votre enthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps ! Le blabla sera à la fin ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, à croire que son cerveau est plus performant en termes de blagues dans des moments pareils ! XD_

_Merci merci chères revieweuses, followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! _

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan, Brian et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Nouveau départ ?

_2 jours plus tard._

Les Avengers raccompagnaient Thor et Loki en direction du Bifrost. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le monde terrien subisse une nouvelle catastrophe. Et encore… Steve, Thor et Loki étaient sortis miraculeusement vivants au moment de l'explosion.

Loki était encore plus préoccupé que les autres. Maintenant il réalisait à quel point son alliance avec l'Autre et par extension Thanos avait été une erreur monumentale. Par caprice et jalousie, il avait mis des milliers de vies en danger. Et Fury ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire, avec une décision lourde de conséquences…

* * *

_Flashback :_

_Thor et Loki avaient rejoint l'Autre. Ce dernier était en piteux état, entre les sorts jetés par son ancien allié et le coup de grâce de Mjölnir. Il se releva en gémissant et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible des Asgardiens._

_« Dans quel but êtes-vous venu ici ? Qui vous a renseigné ? dit Thor d'un air « on ne plaisante pas avec le dieu de la Foudre » et récupérant son marteau par la même occasion._

_- Il est venu pour moi, répondit Loki à la place. Pour le Tesseract. Tout simplement._

_- Vous ignorez à quel point tout va changer à présent, siffla l'Autre. L'Univers est sur le point de basculer. Vous perdrez tout. »_

_A cet instant, la tour fut touchée plus bas et ils perdirent l'équilibre. Des meubles glissèrent dans la direction de Loki, Thor les dévia avec son marteau in extremis, les faisant tomber dans le vide. Loki parvint finalement à se relever. L'Autre était juste au-dessus d'eux._

_« Vous allez répondre de la justice asgardienne et midgardienne ! s'écria Thor._

_- Non ! dit l'Autre. »_

_Il courut dans le but de leur échapper. Thor et Loki s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. L'Autre se trouva pris au piège. Alors il se tourna vers eux, prit un air très concentré, et il explosa littéralement, provoquant une lumière vive et les projetant sur plusieurs mètres. Thor et Loki se cognèrent aux parois et finirent par passer au travers d'une fenêtre. Thor eut tout juste le temps de prendre la main de son frère que grâce à son pouvoir, il les emmena sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin. Loki transforma le sol en une surface moelleuse, et ils purent atterrir sans trop de dommages physiques. Ils se relevèrent, ce qu'ils voyaient les rendit muets. La tour s'effondrait avec fracas, parmi les cris des humains qui courraient pour échapper au désastre. Mais en même temps, les Chitauris hurlèrent et dans un seul mouvement, tombèrent comme des mouches. Ils aperçurent Iron-Man, portant Captain America, s'éloignant de la zone de combat et les rejoignant. Thor projeta de la foudre pour détruire définitivement les Chitauris accompagné de Tony avec ses missiles, tandis que Loki déviait les blocs qui manquaient d'écraser les gens, guidé par Steve pour qu'il puisse les lâcher en sécurité. Puis le silence se fit. Chacun se regardait, tentant de trouver une explication à ce qui venait de se produire. Steve avait deux côtes fêlées, l'armure de Tony avait subi quelques dégâts, Thor et Loki avaient quelques coupures au visage, et leurs tenues étaient couvertes de poussière. Tony ouvrit son casque, encore sous le choc :_

_« Jarvis, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar…_

_- C'est un cauchemar, Monsieur. _

_- Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le répéter._

_- C'est ce que vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur._

_- Je suis désolé, l'Autre s'est supprimé, il ne voulait pas être capturé vivant, répondit Loki._

_- Comment ça l'Autre ? Qui est l'Autre ? demanda Steve._

_- Il se fait appeler l'Autre, c'est ou plutôt c'était le chef des Chitauris, expliqua le dieu._

_- Attendez, vous avez dit leur chef ? Mais vous nous aviez dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas ! Vous nous avez menti, dit le Captain en s'approchant dangereusement de lui qui recula de quelques pas._

_- Je sais, j'ai menti. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils reviendraient. _

_- Les explications seront pour plus tard, coupa Tony. Nous avons plus urgent. Natasha ? Clint ? Agent Hill ?_

_- Tony ? C'est Clint ! Tout va bien de votre côté ?_

_- Ca va, nous sommes vivants, les Chitauris sont exterminés. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma tour. Et vous ?_

_- Nous avons eu du mal, il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts sur la base. Nous les combattions puis ils se sont désintégrés d'un coup comme la dernière fois. Mais tout le monde est indemne._

_- Ils se sont supprimés car ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans leur chef, dit Loki. Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas se rendre. Il ne voulait pas parler._

_- Parce que leur chef était avec eux ? s'exclama Clint. On sait au moins pourquoi ils sont venus ?_

_- Pour moi et le Tesseract, dit Loki. Mais c'est une longue histoire._

_- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de nous ! cria Clint dans l'oreillette ce qui arracha une grimace à Tony. Vous…_

_- Avengers, Nick Fury. Quelle est la situation à New-York ?_

_- ET n'est pas rentré à la maison, dit Tony tranquillement._

_- ET ? dit Steve ne comprenant pas._

_- Non, rien une référence à un film. Tout est sous contrôle, il faudrait des agents pour aider les civils._

_- Je vais faire le nécessaire. Je veux que tout le monde se réunisse à ce qui reste de la base. Nous devons parler, Thor et Loki également._

_- Je crois que nous avons tous été éprouvé par cette journée, dit Steve avec sagesse. Le mieux est de nettoyer et vérifier que tout le monde va bien. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain._

_- Je suis d'accord._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Très bien, nous vous attendons, décida le directeur en raccrochant. »_

_Loki savait que les prochains moments seraient encore plus difficiles que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Puis il pâlit._

_« Emily ! Je l'ai laissé partir seule, l'Autre était trop proche de nous ! Est-ce qu'elle a pu…_

_- Je l'ai retrouvé, elle allait être tuée par des Chitauris, répondit Steve. Je lui ai ordonné de retrouver l'agent Donovan, il devait se charger de sa sécurité. J'espère qu'elle a pu sortir à temps._

_-J'ai réussi à le contacter, ils quittaient les lieux en jeep juste avant que la tour ne s'effondre complètement. Elle est en sécurité quelque part, leur dit Tony._

_- Merci, soupira Loki soulagé._

_- Vous l'avez sauvé, constata Tony. Alors merci._

_- Ai-je bien entendu ? demanda le dieu, d'un air faussement naïf._

_- Je pourrai dire la même chose, rétorqua le milliardaire, qui lui fit néanmoins un petit sourire. Mais, dites-moi, comment ça se fait que vous pouvez déplacer des blocs de béton à distance ? Vous êtes à nouveau magicien? Où sont vos lapins ?_

_- L'amour, ami Stark ! dit Thor joyeusement. Loki a retrouvé le chemin du pardon et de la rédemption grâce à Emily !_

_- Veux-tu cesser mon frère ? siffla Loki. »_

_Ce dernier ne quittait pas son grand sourire niais, le comble était que les autres avaient exactement le même. Loki se mordrait la langue plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Il était soulagé qu'Emily ait pu s'en sortir vivante, et il espérait qu'il pourrait la revoir pour lui demander pardon une dernière fois._

_« Nous devrions y aller, déclara le Captain._

_- Vous avez raison, ami Rogers, lui répondit Thor. »_

_Ils s'approchèrent de ce qui restait de la tour, malheureusement tout était perdu. Tony demanda à Jarvis de faire un scan des décombres. Quelques agents du SHIELD n'avaient malheureusement pas pu sortir à temps. Quant à son laboratoire, il avait été très fortement endommagé, mais étant au sous-sol, il avait la possibilité de récupérer un peu de matériel. En soupirant bruyamment, il leur dit qu'ils feraient mieux de rejoindre les autres. Sur place, le spectacle était quasiment identique. La base décimée, de nombreux blessés et des cadavres de Chitauris qui jonchaient ici et là. Natasha avait l'épaule démise, Clint était blessé à la jambe, Maria Hill saignait abondamment au niveau de la tête. Bruce, qui avait retrouvé son apparence humaine, commençait déjà à la soigner, mais il était débordé par le nombre de blessés, il n'y aurait pas assez de médecins pour tous les prendre en charge. Loki voyant cela, s'avança vers lui. Nick se plaça juste devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin._

_« Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire, lui dit-il froidement._

_- Je crois que cela peut attendre, lui répondit Loki sur le même ton._

_- C'est de votre faute tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant le paysage._

_- Je ne nie pas que je suis en partie responsable, mais il y a plus important à cet instant précis._

_- Directeur, vous devriez laisser Loki, ce n'est pas le seul responsable. C'était un piège, Brian était dans le coup, il a dû s'allier avec eux, dit Steve._

_- Quoi ? crièrent-ils tous._

_- Qui est ce Brian ? demanda Fury._

_- L'ex d'Emily, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il reviendrait celui-là, dit Clint._

_- Vous me dites ça maintenant ? demanda le directeur en colère à présent._

_- Vous nous aviez dit que nous occuper d'elle seuls, répliqua Tony sèchement. Donc, nous n'avons rien dit concernant ses problèmes d'amoureux transi harceleur. Comment le savez-vous ? Est-ce que vous l'avez croisé dans la tour ? dit-il en interrogeant Steve et Loki._

_- Non, je lui ai ordonné de s'enfuir et de rejoindre les escaliers de secours au moment où l'Autre était à quelques pas de nous, répondit Loki, furieux. Comment ce mortel a pu oser ? S'il a levé la main sur elle…_

_- Ce mortel n'est pas digne d'être appelé un homme ! dit Thor sur le même ton._

_- Il semble qu'elle l'a vu avant que je la retrouve puisque qu'elle me l'a avoué à ce moment-là. Mais je ne l'ai pas croisé, en même temps je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, dit le soldat._

_- Jarvis, est-ce qu'un homme du nom de Brian était dans ma tour et a croisé Emily ? questionna Tony._

_- Oui Monsieur, il l'a surprise dans les escaliers de secours. Il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui mais elle a refusé. Il travaillait pour le Chitauri qui se faisait appeler l'Autre. Il a retrouvé sa trace grâce à Vanessa, l'amie d'Emily._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? cria Nick Fury, furieux. Il y a quoi d'autre dont je ne suis pas au courant ?_

_- Emily ne vous a pas tout dit pour se protéger, il faut dire que vous n'avez pas été très agréable avec elle, dit Tony froidement. Elle m'en a parlé, expliqua-t-il aux autres._

_- Il va falloir que j'aie un entretien avec Mademoiselle Coulson à son retour. L'agent Donovan l'a emmené en Arizona, c'était son souhait à priori. Et avec cette Vanessa également. Si tout le monde est au courant pour le SHIELD, nous avons de gros problèmes. Où est ce Brian ?_

_- Jarvis ?_

_- Il est mort Monsieur, il a pris un tir de Chitauri à la place d'Emily._

_- Bon débarras ! dit Natasha. C'est une ordure !_

_- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit le dieu de la Foudre, même si je n'aime pas souhaiter la mort de certaines personnes._

_- Au moins nous savons qu'il ne reviendra plus dans la vie d'Emily, ajouta le dieu de la Malice, peiné pour elle._

_- Et vous ? Quel est votre degré d'implication ? demanda Fury._

_- Je dirai tout ce que vous voudrez savoir, mais pas maintenant ! »_

_Loki passa à côté du directeur qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, s'approcha de Bruce et Maria, et demanda à regarder la blessure. Maria était très faible. Loki murmura quelques paroles en approchant ses doigts, et la blessure se referma. Bruce resta bouche bée. Loki se tourna vers lui :_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir guérir tout le monde, je viens seulement de retrouver mes pouvoirs, pensez-vous pouvoir vous occuper des blessés les plus légers ?_

_- Bien sûr, répondit le scientifique. Je suis heureux que vous ayiez trouvé le pardon._

_- Vous aviez raison, lui dit le dieu._

_- En dehors du fait que je suis toujours en colère, oui, j'ai parfois raison, lui dit-il avec un sourire. »_

_Il se dirigea vers un groupe d'agents du SHIELD quelques mètres plus loin. Loki s'occupa ensuite de Natasha une fois que Clint lui remis l'épaule en place, ce qui s'accompagna d'un flot de jurons de la part de la Veuve Noire, du reste des Avengers et du maximum de personnes qu'il pouvait sauver. Il dut s'arrêter à la fin de la journée, il était complètement vidé de sa magie et c'était lui qui était faible à présent. Thor veilla sur son frère et lui demanda ce dont il avait besoin pour récupérer, il lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Nick voulut l'en empêcher mais Thor fit grésiller son marteau, et grommelant, il repartit. Loki eut tout juste la force de faire apparaître une surface confortable, il s'allongea et s'endormit sans plus attendre. Les Avengers finirent par rejoindre Loki, exténués. Loki rêvait depuis bien longtemps, il revivait tous les moments de l'attaque, ce qui le perturbait, puis il repensa à l'instant où il avait embrassé Emily. C'était grâce à elle s'il était de nouveau entier, en vie. Il lui devait tellement. Allait-il pouvoir la revoir ? Le voudrait-elle seulement ? Qu'avait-elle pensé au moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Il ne se posa pas davantage de questions, et repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et il plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. _

_Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière, réparer les dégâts et tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre. Ils allèrent tous à New-York à l'endroit où gisait la tour Stark. Natasha, Clint et Bruce étaient choqués du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Dans le périmètre de sécurité instauré par le SHIELD se tenait Pepper, les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle vit Tony sain et sauf, elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagé de voir son petit-ami en vie. Tony la serra fort, c'était un miracle qu'elle ait eu cette réunion loin de la tour. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour tout remettre en ordre, mais Tony la rassura en lui disant qu'ils auraient le temps. Elle s'inquiéta ensuite pour Emily, il lui dit qu'elle était présente au moment de l'attaque mais qu'elle en était sortie saine et sauve et qu'elle avait dû être emmenée loin de New-York pour quelques jours. Les journalistes les attendaient, prenant quelques photos à la volée, le SHIELD les dispersa sans ménagement. Pepper décida d'organiser une conférence de presse en collaboration avec le SHIELD en fin de journée. Ils allaient devoir se mettre d'accord sur la version des faits. Inutile de dire qu'il y avait un lien entre la précédente attaque et celle-ci et pourquoi la tour de Tony était visée. Loki resta silencieux, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. L'absence d'Emily lui pesait également. Ils passèrent la nuit dans une partie d'un hôtel aménagé qui appartenait à Stark Industries et qui servait à recevoir ses collaborateurs. Loki eut du mal à s'endormir, il savait que le moment de tout expliquer approchait. _

_Le surlendemain, Nick Fury était à l'accueil, de grands vans les attendaient. Il leur demanda à tous de monter et ils partirent. Loki reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il s'agissait des hangars qui avaient servi suite à sa précédente attaque. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, semblable à celle où il avait été interrogé la première fois. Tony fit remarquer que le SHIELD n'était pas très doué en termes de décoration intérieure, ce qui arracha une grimace à son représentant. Il leur ordonna de s'assoir et se tourna vers Loki. Il soupira, il n'avait plus le choix. Alors il raconta tout. Son alliance avec l'Autre et celui qui lui avait offert le sceptre Thanos, ce qu'il voulait en échange. Nick Fury serra les poings au fur et à mesure de son discours, Thor prit un air grave, à la fois en colère contre son frère et le danger qu'ils encourraient tous, quant au reste des Avengers, ils réalisaient à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. A la fin, personne n'osa parler. Finalement Nick parla :_

_« Est-ce que vous pensez que la Terre courre un danger à présent ?_

_- Thanos me cherche moi, pour le Tesseract. SI je pars d'ici, il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à vous. Mais si je reste à Asgard, il s'y rendra. Je devrais me livrer à lui, ainsi personne ne sera attaqué._

_- Non Loki ! Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Je refuse que tu te rendes ! s'exclama Thor. Ecoute-moi, nous trouverons une solution, tous ensembles ! Il est très dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il a prévu !_

_- C'est le seul moyen ! dit Loki, en colère que son frère ne veuille pas qu'il accomplisse un acte héroïque à ses yeux._

_- Nous en parlerons à Asgard, Père saura quoi faire. Mais ne prends pas de décision irréfléchie ! le supplia Thor._

_- Crois-tu que tu supporterais qu'Asgard soit en guerre à cause de moi ?_

_- Vous pourrez compter sur nous, dit Steve._

_- Pardon ? s'exclama Nick._

_- Vous nous avez aidés deux fois. Notre rôle est d'être à vos côtés le jour où Asgard sera en guerre. _

_- Nous ignorons si le Tesseract est le seul objectif de Thanos et s'il convoite cette source de pouvoirs illimités, il l'utilisera forcément. Sur qui ? Nous n'en savons rien, compléta Bruce. Je suis d'accord._

_- Moi également, ajouta Tony. Je ne vais pas rater l'occasion d'aller en voyage sur Asgard. Il va falloir que j'améliore mon armure. Jarvis, des infos sur Asgard s'il te plaît !_

_- je commence par où Monsieur ?_

_- On ne vous a rien demandé ! dit Nick._

_- C'est dans notre intérêt à tous ! répliqua Natasha. Il risque de s'en prendre à la Terre, n'êtes-vous pas à la tête du SHIELD ? Nous devons continuer d'entretenir des liens amicaux avec Asgard. Et s'ils ont besoin d'aide, nous serons à leurs côtés. _

_- Sinon, nous démissionnons et nous créons notre propre organisation. Je veux bien être le dirigeant, répondit Tony avec un grand sourire._

_- Très bien, vous pourrez compter sur nous. Mais à une condition. Loki ne devra plus revenir sur Terre._

_- Pardon ? Loki est le seul qui connaît Thanos, il peut nous aider ! dit Thor._

_- Je le fais dans le but de préserver la Terre d'une attaque pendant l'un de ses prochains séjours. Navré mais c'est sans compromis possible de ma part. Et je vais vous demander de partir maintenant._

_- J'accepte, dit Loki._

_- Non ! Te rends-tu compte du sacrifice que tu vas faire ?_

_- C'est une manière de réparer mes erreurs, je suis conscient de ce que cela implique, répondit son frère amèrement. Vous prendrez soin d'elle ? Vous lui expliquerez ? demanda-t-il au milliardaire._

_- Je vous le promets, répondit Tony solennellement. _

_- Qui ça elle ? dit Fury._

_- Hé bien, vous venez de priver Loki de visites à sa petite-amie midgardienne, car il a trouvé le grand amour. Ce n'est pas très gentil, vous avez une pierre à la place du cœur, dit Tony ironiquement. Une histoire digne d'une comédie romantique. Mais nous vous raconterons toute l'histoire, c'est promis. »_

_Il tapota l'épaule du directeur qui était complètement perdu et il enjoignit les autres à le suivre. Ils quittèrent la désormais provisoire nouvelle base, en route vers le Bifrost._

* * *

Loki et Thor firent leurs adieux aux Avengers. Loki s'excusa platement pour tout, Tony répondit que s'il voulait être pardonné, il pouvait l'aider à construire une tour plus résistante face aux attaques inter-spaciales. Thor les remercia et demanda à ce qu'ils transmettent ses amitiés à demoiselle Coulson, et qu'il les reverrait prochainement car il comptait bien profiter de Jane, même si les mois à venir allaient être difficile. Juste à l'instant où ils se tournaient vers l'endroit où le Bifrost les prendrait, une jeep arriva à vive allure et s'arrêta brusquement. Maria en descendit, leur faisant de grands gestes.

« Vous communiquez en Asgardien chère Maria ? dit Tony.

- Attendez, j'ai une lettre pour vous, dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux. »

Thor, un grand sourire sur le visage, s'approcha pour prendre l'enveloppe, mais Maria secoua la tête par la négative.

« Elle n'est pas pour vous. Mais pour vous, dit-elle en la donnant à Loki. »

Thor perdit immédiatement son sourire. Loki, intrigué vit son nom, puis l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une image. Il reconnut immédiatement Emily, heureuse, avec une sorte de cheval à grandes oreilles, dans un paysage sauvage mais magnifié par le soleil. Il la retourna, il y avait écrit « Merci ». Loki sourit. Tout ne redeviendrait pas comme avant. Il avait changé. Et il gardait malgré tout espoir.

* * *

Emily voyait le soleil se coucher sur le paysage aride du Grand Canyon. Elle était épuisée par les évènements des derniers jours sans compter sa traversée, mais elle était ravie. Cette décision pouvait paraitre insensée, mais au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait pensé à son père, à Loki et au fait de réaliser ses rêves. Et elle avait réussi, elle était allée jusqu'au bout. Elle espérait que Loki recevrait la photo rapidement, elle voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Loki lui avait dit que d'Asgard il pourrait la voir. Qui sait quand leurs chemins se recroiseraient ? Ce serait l'occasion d'un nouveau départ. Oui, après tout, tout pouvait encore arriver.

FIN

* * *

_Aie aie ! Non ! Non, pas de tomates pour l'auteur, svp! On n'oublie pas qu'il y a la scène post-générique ! Elle arrive d'ici 2-3 jours, je ne vous ferai pas languir trop longtemps, c'est promis !_

_Ca me chamboule autant que vous, j'ai passé tellement d'heures sur cette fic ! Je me suis tellement attachée à tous ces personnages, Emily et Loki en particulier! Je tiens à vous remercier toutes, pour vos petits mots, vos encouragements, votre impatience, et votre fidélité qui fait que Dommages collatéraux a été autant aimé. MERCI !_

_Une petite idée sur la scène ? Je vous dis à très très vite, et s'il-vous-plaît : pensez à la petite review !_


	24. Scène post-générique

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, voici la scène post-générique tant attendue ! Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, regardez d'abord le générique de fin d'Avengers -)_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… ou presque^_

_Merci merci chères revieweuses, followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire! J'ai vraiment vécu des moments extraordinaires avec vous ! Merci pour vos petits mots, pour votre impatience à chaque chapitre, votre fidélité… J'espère vous retrouver très vite !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan, Brian et Vanessa)._

* * *

Scène post-générique.

Thanos hurla de rage. Il avait perdu son plus fidèle allié. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas trahi et n'avait rien révélé de ses projets. Il se promit de le venger. Il fit de grands pas, réfléchissant. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout sacrifier, il l'aimait tant ! Le traître Loki allait souffrir, ses proches payeraient le prix fort. Asgard et Midgard seraient les premières à en subir les conséquences. Il sourit. La mort n'était que le commencement.

* * *

_Je sais c'est une scène courte, mais qui annonce la couleur. Car oui (et je pense que vous serez d'accord), je ne pouvais pas terminer Dommages Collatéraux de cette manière. Je me suis énormément attachée à Emily, à ses liens avec Tony, Steve et bien sûr Loki. Donc je vous annonce officiellement que dans quelques semaines sera mis en ligne la suite de Dommages collatéraux intitulé : Amour collatéral ! Au programme, Loki et Emily bien sûr, nos Avengers préférés, tous les persos que j'ai inventés… et le protagoniste de cette scène post-générique. J'espère vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire, je ne veux pas que l'aventure avec vous s'arrête (en tout cas pas tout de suite). A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


End file.
